Musical Drama
by NHL-chan
Summary: Drama musikal sekolah, awal semua kekacauan. Hari-hari latihan serius dimulai, penderitaan baru juga dimulai. Bisakah Ciel melewati semua hal-hal memalukan macam dipakaikan korset dan dekat-dekat dengan Mr. Druitt? Update! Chapter 8. RnR please? Informal language, more warnings inside.
1. Ciel Phantomhive

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Amateur, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**NHL-chan proudly present her first fic in this fandom**

**~Musical Drama~**

**.**

**.**

"...Jadi, untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Weston _High School_ ini, akan diadakan pertunjukkan dari para murid. Kelas kita sendiri terpilih untuk menampilkan drama. Nanti kita akan dibantu beberapa murid kelas XII-1 dan guru-guru. Siapa saja yang ingin ikut?"

Serentak mayoritas siswa-siswi mengangkat tangan dan mencalonkan diri, semuanya terlihat bersemangat menyambut hari jadi sekolahnya itu. Yah, meski tak dapat dipungkiri ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang malas-malasan dan sama sekali tak tertarik. Jangankan untuk ikut drama musikal, mengikuti pelajaran matematika saja banyak sekali yang enggan.

Salah satunya adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Sedari tadi -tanpa diketahui guru tentunya-ada sepasang _earphone _yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Tangan mungilnya membolak-balikkan buku di hadapannya dengan malas. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengikuti drama musikal itu, mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Ciel mual.

Di depan Ms. Scarlet sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Tema drama tepatnya. Banyak murid yang mengangkat tangan untuk memberi ide tema, dan langsung di tulis guru Biologi merangkap wali kelas X-1 itu di papan tulis.. Setelahnya diadakan votting kecil guna menentukkan drama seperti apa yang akan dilakukan. Ciel hanya ikut mengangkat tangan tanpa tahu sedang membicarakan apa.

"...16,17. Baiklah, jadi yang akan kita pentaskan adalah drama musikal tentang kasus "Jack the Ripper". Ada yang punya ide ceritanya?"

Kelas hening sebentar, namun tak beberapa lama Alois-sepupu Ciel- yang duduk di samping Ciel mengangkat tangan. Ms. Scarlet mempersilahkan pemuda pirang pucat itu berbicara. Alois berbicara cukup panjang, tapi Ciel sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Ingat, _earphone._

"Wah, idemu sangat brilian Mr. Trancy! Baiklah, kita ikuti sarannya, setuju?" Siswa-siswi di sana mengangguk-angguk, termasuk Ciel-meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Satu-satunya hal yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya hanya 'Drama musikal'.

'Drama musikal? Ko-'

"Ms. Scarlet! Bagaimana jika Phantomhive saja yang jadi Earl-nya?" Tiba-tiba salah seorang siswi berceletuk. Dengan penuh tanda tanya Ciel menoleh pada siswi yang menyebut namanya tadi dan Ms. Scarlet yang sedang memasang pose berpikir bergantian.

"Hm... boleh juga. Baiklah! Phantomhive, kau yang jadi Earl," ucap Ms. Scarlet dengan senyum lembut, bertolak belakang sekali dengan ekpresi kebingungan Ciel yang sangat nyata. "Jadi, sekarang saya akan membacakan peran-peran kalian,"

"A-apa?" Mata Ciel membulat seketika. Earl? Earl? Kata-kata itu berputar di otak Ciel. Baru saja Ciel ingin mengajukan penolakkan, Ms. Scarlet tidak membolehkan dirinya berbicara sampai beliau selesai. Saat Ms. Scarlet selesai, seketika pula bel tanda istirahat berdentang kencang. Murid-murid langsung bersorak senang dan bergegas keluar kelas, begitu pula Ms. Scarlet, meninggalkan Phantomhive muda yang masih terdiam dengan wajah tak terima.

"Ciel! Jangan murung begitu, dong! Ayo, kita ke kantin," Tiba-tiba Elizabeth-atau Lizzy-menepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel masih tak bergeming, otaknya masih memproses kejadian barusan. Hey, Ciel Phantomhive itu jenius! Tapi untuk kali ini, kejeniusannya seakan terkubur di dasar bumi.

"Oh, Ciel... Tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membantumu di drama nanti. Aku dapat peran menjadi tunanganmu, lho!"

Ok, otak Ciel bertambah kusut sekarang. Earl? Tunangan?

'Ini drama apa, sih?' pikir Ciel seraya memijat pelipisnya, stres. Mudah ditebak alasannya, Ciel tak bisa berakting. Terakhir kali ia mengikuti drama saat kelas 2 sekolah dasar, dan drama itu berakhir tragis, tak perlu dibicarakan.

"Jadi begini ceritanya. Berarti kamu itu Earl Phantomhive, dan aku tunanganmu. Kamu memiliki seorang butler iblis, kalau tidak salah itu diperankan senior Michaelis. Kamu itu "Queen's watchdog". Dan di drama ini, kamu sedang menghadapi kasus "Jack the Ripper"," Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ciel, Lizzy menjelaskan tema drama itu dengan agak berbelit, namun cukup dapat dimengerti. Salah Ciel sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ms. Scarlet tadi.

"Dan kamu tahu di mana letak keasyikannya? Di drama nanti, kamu adalah pemeran utama!"

.

"Haah..."

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah belajar seharian ke kasurnya, mengakibatkan bunyi berdecit yang cukup nyaring.

"Kenapa? Mukamu kusut sekali, tambah jelek tahu," ucap Alois sarkastis. Ciel langsung mendelik tajam pada teman sekamar di asrama sekaligus sepupunya itu. Alois tak ambil pusing pada tatapan Ciel, ia kembali berkutat pada tumpukan tugasnya yang menggunung.

"Al, kau dapat peran apa?" tanya Ciel seraya kembali menatap Alois yang kini sudah memperhatikannya lagi. Alois langsung tahu maksudnya, dengan segera ia menjawab malas, "Penata panggung,"

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi penata panggung dan aku pemeran utama? Ini tidak adil," Ciel merenggut dan wajahnya bertambah masam. Alois hanya tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi frustasi pemuda mungil itu. Kedua iris dark blue Ciel menatap tajam Alois yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Yah~ Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana aktingmu nanti. Apakah akan berakhir seperti waktu kelas dua?" Tawaan pemuda pirang pucat itu makin membahana di kamar sempit itu, Ciel lagi-lagi berdecak dan menghela napas menyaksikannya. Ciel membalik badan, memunggungi Alois. Kelopak matanya mulai berat dan perlahan menutup, setidaknya ia bisa tertidur sekarang andaikan Alois tidak bertanya, "Takut dipermalukan lagi, eh?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak,"

"Kupegang itu," ucap Alois disertai cengiran lebar. "Kuharap bisa melihat wajah malumu lagi,"

"Dalam mimpimu, Trancy," Ciel memutar bola mata sebelum memejamkannya. Bertengkar sebelum tidur dengan Alois bukanlah kegiatan yang bagus. Ciel tidak ingin mati muda, masalah hari ini sudah terlalu menumpuk.

"Kuharap mimpi itu cepat datang, malam ini jika perlu,"

.

"Cie~l, kau ikut latihan drama sabtu nanti?"

"Entahlah, Soma," Iris _cerulean_ Ciel menerawang ke penjuru kelas yang kosong. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang setengah jam lalu, hampir seluruh anak sudah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Kecuali murid-murid yang sedang menjalankan piket harian, Ciel dan Soma misalnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih Ciel? Kau, 'kan pemeran utamanya!" Soma berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menyapu ruangan kelas. Tatapannya mengarah lurus pada pemuda _dark blue_ yang tengah melamun, mata Ciel memandang ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya lukisan alam yang menorehkan sedikit tinta oranye kekuningan di tengah biru yang mulai pudar ditelan kegelapan.

"Ciel! Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

"Sejujurnya tidak," jawab Ciel dengan santainya. Terdengar bunyi 'kretek' dari arah Soma. Ciel menoleh horor pada sahabat baiknya itu, didapatinya Soma sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Yah, tapi Ciel sama sekai tidak takut melihat tatapan Soma yang cukup menakutkan, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Hah... Ciel, Ciel. Kenapa, sih? Kau kelihatan tidak minat sekali pada drama musikal itu,"

"Tentu saja. Mana sudi aku akting berlebihan sambil menyanyikan lagu melankolis,"

"Hey, drama ini bukan drama yang bakal meguras air mata tahu, mana mungkin kau disuruh akting seperti itu, Ciel?"

"Oh, begitu, ya?"

"Ya! Te-tunggu, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu jalan ceritanya," Lagi, Soma memandang Ciel horor. Dan lagi-lagi Ciel hanya menjawab dengan santai tanpa menatap Soma.

"Ya. Sebenarnya Lizzy sudah memberitahuku jalan ceritanya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti secara kompleks. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,"

"Hah... Kau sudah membuatku menghela napas dua kali, Ciel! Baiklah, untuk sahabatku Ciel Phantomhive, dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

Ciel pun menurut. Ia hentikan kegiatannya mengelap kaca dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Soma-yang ia yakin akan panjang lebar.

"Di drama ini, kita menggunakan nama dan sifat masing-masing. Itu artinya, kau berperan sebagail Earl Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda egois..."

_Twitch_, muncul satu kedutan di dahi Ciel.

"...menyebalkan,"

_Twitch_, satu lagi.

"...suka mengatur,"

_Twitch_, kali ini dua sekaligus.

"...dan tentu saja, terobsesi ingin menjadi tinggi!"

Setelahnya terdengar suara-suara berisik dari kelas X-1 itu. _Poor_ Soma...

.

"Sebas, kau dapat peran apa?" Tiba-tiba Ronald Knox muncul seraya menepuk pundak pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya. Sebastian Michaelis hanya menggumamkan kata "Butler," tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hee~ Kalau gitu, kita musuh, dong, Sebas-_chan_~" Suara manja-menjijikkan-menginterupsi percakapan dua siswa tadi. Yah, tak perlu diberitahu siapa itu, bukan?

"Ahaha, sabar, ya, Sebas. Dia berperan jadi _grim reaper_, musuhmu di drama nanti," Ronald terkekeh meledek Sebastian yang murung. Kedua manik _ruby_ Sebastian menatap Grell dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, yang jelas condong ke arah kau-menjijikkan atau sebagainya.

"Kira-kira si Phantomhive itu bagaimana, ya?" Sebastian buka suara.

"Entah, mau taruhan? Aku bertaruh dia itu anak cupu yang periang dan norak," Ronald tergelak, kini Grell yang menatap Ronald aneh.

"Hm... boleh juga. Aku bertaruh dia adalah anak pemalu dan kutu buku, kerjaannya pasti hanya belajar. Kalau aku menang, kau harus membelikanku sepuluh komik, setuju?"

"Boleh juga. Jika aku yang menang, kau harus membelikanku sepuluh kaset _video game_," Ronald terlihat sangat tertarik pada taruhan ini. Hey, sepuluh itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, 'kan?

"Hey, aku juga ikut, dong!" Grell tiba-tiba berseru dengan mata berbinar. Sebastian dan Ronald menengok bersamaan ke arah Grell, sebelum mereka akhirnya bertatapan.

"Boleh juga. Berarti, misalnya aku yang menang, kalian berdua masing-masing memberiku lima _video game_, ya! Apa taruhanmu?" tanya Ronald. Grell menjerit senang, Sebastian menggeleng-geleng.

"Grell! Tak bisakah kau diam sedikit?" gertak salah seorang murid berkacamata yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka. Claude Faustus menatap Grell tajam, Grell ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sebastian dengan manja. Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah dan sebisa mungkin melepas cengkraman Grell di bajunya.

"Ah, tidak usah serius begitu, Claude! Bagaimana jika kau ikut? Aku tahu, lho sedari tadi kau memperhatikan kami,"

Hancurlah topeng _stoic _Claude, ketahuan juga dia. Sebastian tersenyum meledek pada rival abadi sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Claude membuang muka, kembali menatap buku matematikanya yang jelas-jelas terbalik.

Sebastian tergelak melihat Claude yang salah tingkah, ia pun berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Sudahlah Claude, tidak usah gengsi,"

"Oke, oke, _i'm in_," ucap Claude, menyerah. Ronald menyeringai senang, ia mempersilahkan Claude untuk memberitahu taruhannya. "Tapi, bagaimana jika Will juga? Dari tadi dia juga memperhatikan,"

Kali ini tinggal William T. Spears yang salah tingkah. Mudah ditebak kelanjutannya, William juga ikut bertaruh.

"Aku bertaruh sifatnya tak jauh-jauh dari Sebastian, mesum. Jika menang, belikan aku sepuluh DVD," ucap Claude santai. Sindiran terselubung rupanya. Lagi-lagi Sebastian hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mesum, Claude," Sayangnya tak ada yang mendengarkan Sebastian.

"Aku bertaruh dia tidak jauh-jauh dari Grell. Jika menang, aku ingin sepuluh novel," Giliran William yang menyindir Grell, pemuda-setengah wanita-itu hanya bisa pundung.

"Oke. Grell, apa taruhanmu?" tanya Ronald antusias.

"Hm... menurutku dia anak imut yang menyebalkan, egois, suka mengatur, dan mungil," Grell berkata seraya membayangkan sosok sang Phantomhive yang menurut perkiraannya berparas imut. "Jika aku menang, aku ingin Sebastian jadi milikku!"

Oke, _author _ turut berduka cita untuk Sebastian. Siap-siap, ya Sebastian...

'Iuh,' Sebastian melirik Grell dengan pandangan mengerikan, Grell hanya senyum-senyum aneh, Claude menahan tawa. Ronald? Ia sudah terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sebastian sendiri sebenarnya hampir yakin tebakan Grell salah, tapi setengah dirinya merasa ada baiknya berantisipasi. Ronald sepertinya dapat membaca isi hati Sebastian, ia berkata, "Tapi, bagaimana jika Sebastian tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya?"

"Yah... harusnya tetap menyerahkan diri, dong," sanggah Grell dengan wajah murung. "Yasudahlah, jika ada yang tidak setuju, dia harus..." Grell berbisik pada ketiga pemuda populer itu. Mereka mendengarkan ide Grell. "Setuju?"

Sebastian bengong, Ronald juga tak kalah. Bisa-bisanya Grell berpikir macam itu, idenya BRILIAN!

"Boleh juga," Sebastian menyetujui, begitu pula William. Ronald dan Claude mengangguk-angguk, Grell terlihat senang idenya diterima. Mereka akhirnya sepakat.

Tak selang lima detik, bel pelajaran pertama berdentang nyaring. Ronald kembali duduk tenang di tempatnya, tepat di samping Sebastian. Begitu pula Grell, setelah melemparkan _kiss bye _berulang kali_-_yang tentu membuat Sebastian mual-, Grell kembali ke kursinya-yang untungnya jauh dari Sebastian. Claude yang memang sejak awal sudah duduk tenang di kursinya hanya tinggal menyiapkan alat tulis, begitu pula dengan William yang tepat di samping Claude.

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka menggema di seluruh ruang kelas yang masih agak gaduh. Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, dan gurunya tak lain adalah Angelina Durless-Madam Red akrabnya.

Sosok serba merah itu memasuki ruang kelas yang hening seketika. Siapa yang berani ribut di pelajaran Madam Red? Ribut saat ini artinya meminta dihukum mengepel seisi sekolah. Dan sekolah ini tak kurang dari dua kali lapangan sepak bola, hebat bukan?

"_Greeting please_!" Sebastian yang notabenenya adalah ketua kelas memberi komando, serentak murid-murid XII-1 memberi salam, "_Good morning_, madam!".

"_Good morning, how are you_?"

"_Very well_, madam! _And you_?"

"_Not bad, thanks._ Yak, cukup dulu basa-basinya, buka buku kalian halaman 66,"

Pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai.

.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, menemani suara pelan gemersik dedaunan yang jatuh ke tanah. Sang raja siang sudah agak meninggi, cahayanya mengintip dari balik jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Namun di sabtu pagi yang damai ini, suara gaduh timbul dari balik jendela tadi, ruang teater.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Karena semuanya sudah datang, saya akan membacakan peran-peran kalian lagi. Tapi saya yakin wali kelas kalian sudah mengatakannya, 'kan? Tapi akan saya bacakan lagi," Mr. Arthur berkata dengan lantang di hadapan murid-murid dan beberapa guru yang sudah berkumpul di ruang teater sekolah.

"Madam Red sebagai bibi Earl sekaligus Jack the Ripper. Mr. Druitt menjadi Viscount Druitt, orang yang tadinya dianggap sebagai Jack the Ripper, menjadi teman Earl," Serentak para murid menoleh pada ketiga sosok guru itu. Kenapa mereka yang jadi pemeran inti? Banyak yang bertanya demikian dengan wajah penuh selidik. Pasti mereka sudah meminta peran itu jauh-jauh hari.

"Grell Sutcliff dan William Spears menjadi _grim reaper,_tapi Grell juga berperan menjadi butler Madam. Elizabeth Middleford menjadi tunangan Earl, Lau menjadi teman Earl, Lan Mao menjadi 'adik' Lau," Para murid mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan guru seni kebudayaan itu. "Sebastian Micahelis menjadi butlernya Earl, dan Ciel Phantomhive menjadi Earl. Yang lainnya akan bekerja di belakang panggung dan menjadi pemeran figuran. Setuju?"

Mereka semua setuju, Mr. Arthur terlihat senang. Ia akhirnya menunjuk Alois dan Claude menjadi penyusun naskah, sedangkan Maylene dan Hannah menjadi penata rias. Sebenarnya masih banyak peran penata panggung yang lain, tapi akan menjadi sangat panjang dan membosankan jika dijelaskan.

"Hey, kita cari Ciel Phantomhive itu, yuk? Ayo, tentukan pemenang taruhannya," Ronald mengajak Sebastian dan Claude yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua setuju dan memanggil Grell beserta William. Mereka akhirnya mencari Ciel di area murid-murid kelas X-1. Sesekali terdengar jeritan siswi-siswi kala melihat mereka-minus Grell tentunya.

Sebastian mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, ia akhirnya menghapiri seorang siswa berambut pirang pucat dan bertanya, "Permisi, kau tahu di mana Ciel Phantomhive?".

"Oh, Ciel? Kebetulan aku juga ingin menemuinya. Ikut saja denganku," jawab pemuda pirang itu-Alois.

Sebastian dan yang lainnya mengikuti langkah Alois ke arah belakang panggung. Dari jauh terlihat dua sosok anak manusia berlawanan gender yang sedang mengobrol-tepatnya gadis itu yang berbicara sedangkan si pemuda mendengarkan sambil mengangguk.

"Ciel~ Ada yang ingin menemuimu!" Alois berlari ke arah muda-mudi tadi, Ciel dan Lizzy. "Nah, ini dia Ciel, senior,"

Ciel menoleh sedikit dengan tenang, penuh wibawa dan sedikit angkuh. Ciel akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah ke arah senior-seniornya yang masih melamun.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku, senior-senior?" Wajah imut Ciel menghadap mereka satu-persatu. Ok, ini mulai mengerikan, badan mungil dan wajah imut.

40% tebakan Grell tepat.

"Ka-kau Ciel Phantomhive?" Ronald bertanya dengan agak terbata. Claude dan William masih memperhatikan Ciel dengan seksama. Tebakan mereka meleset, dia sama sekali tidak mirip Sebastian dan Grell.

"Ya, ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya Ciel. Mata sebiru langitnya menatap intens para seniornya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan selidik.

Claude mulai jengah dengan keadaan tanpa kemajua ini, ia berbisik pada Alois yang masih setia berdiri di dekat mereka, "Sifat Ciel Phantomhive itu apa saja?"

"Ng? Sifat Ciel?" Bukannya balas berbisik, Alois malah bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Serentak semua yang ada di sana menoleh, termasuk Ciel sendiri.

"Menyebalkan, egois... Apa lagi, ya?"

Ini makin menyeramkan. William dan Claude masih _stay cool_-meski hatinya sudah terbahak, Ronald masih terkaget-kaget, Grell tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebastian? Pucat pasi.

80% tebakan Grell tepat sasaran.

"Ah! Dia juga suka mengatur dan terobsesi menjadi tinggi!" lanjut Alois. Ciel menatapnya garang, seakan ia ingin menelan Alois saat itu juga.

'Mati aku!'

Sebastian menangis-dalam hati tentunya. Ronald dan Grell tak mampu menahan tawa lagi, Claude dan William juga mulai tersenyum-senyum aneh. Kini giliran Alois, Ciel, dan Lizzy yang terheran-heran. Ada apa, sih?

Ah, benar juga. 100% tebakan Grell benar!

**.**

**To be Continue...**

**a/n:**

Halo semuanya ^^

_Hajimemashite? Watashi wa_ NHL-_chan_ _desu_. Saya author baru di fandom ini. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, minna _^^ #_bow_

Gimana? Apakah bisa dikatakan layak? _Gomennasai_, fic saya memang abal banget -_-a

Oh, iya. Kalau begini "..." itu ngomong biasa, tapi begini '...' itu dalam hati. ^^

Nah, sudikah kalian meninggalkan jejak di fic abal saya ini? Satu review anda saaangat berharga bagi saya! Apalagi_ concrit_, boleh banget! ^^

_So, keep or delete_?

**Review, please! ^^**


	2. Anna Sutcliff

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**Warning! OOC, OC, cross dressing, AU, sho-ai-but not in this capter, typo, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, ini gila."

"Sebas! Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kau bilang "gila"!" Ronald menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pemuda raven itu. Sedari tadi yang Sebastian lakukan hanya berbolak-balik dengan ekspresi aneh.

Hey! Bisa-bisanya dia kalah. Yah, dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa menyalahkan realita, tapi hukumannya itu, lho. Sampai mati Sebastian tidak akan sudi melakukannya.

"Oi, Grell! Jawab dengan jujur, kau yakin belum pernah bertemu Phantomhive sebelumnya?" tanya Ronald, mulai prihatin dengan kondisi Sebastian yang makin kacau.

"Uh... demi cintaku pada Sebas! Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya! Tak bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama tiap tiga puluh detik?" Grell memutar bola mata kehijauannya kesal. Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum percaya. Kok bisa, ya? Setidaknya mungkin ada satu atau dua tebakannya yang meleset, tapi kenyataannya tepat seluruhnya.

Claude dan William hanya diam memperhatkian tiga sosok yang makin aneh tiap detiknya itu seraya duduk santai. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak latihan drama usai, itu artinya sudah berselang empat jam sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi masih sama saja topik yang mereka bicarakan, apalagi Sebastian yang terlihat paling kepikiran.

"Jika begini terus, sampai Grell berubah jadi pria macho juga tidak akan selesai." William berbisik pada Claude di sebelahnya. Claude mengangguk dengan tampang dingin seperti biasa. Benar juga, rasanya bosan berada dalam atmosfer yang sama, akhirnya Claude memilih angkat bicara, "Sebas, jadi kau memilih apa?"

"Ya! Jadi milik Grell atau dihukum?" Ronald bertanya menimpali Claude.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, tentu aku pilih hukuman." jawab Sebastian dengan tampang kusut. Grell lesu seketika, gagal sudah keinginannya memiliki Sebastian. Padahal Grell sudah mengajukan hukuman sulit, yang hampir dipastikan tidak akan mau dilakukan keempat temannya, apalagi Sebastian yang lebih mementingkan harga diri di atas perasaan. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keputusan Sebastian harus ia hormati-meski setengah hati.

Sebastian lagi-lagi menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa rumahnya. Pasrah saja, deh.

"Jadi? Yakin ingin memilih hukuman?" tanya Ronald dengan tampang mengejek, Sebastian mendengus kecil. Dengan ini semuanya sudah jelas, tinggal menunggu hari sebelum waktu hukuman.

"Akan kupastikan aku membawa kamera pada hari itu," Ronald berkata jahil. "Kita bisa jadi jutawan dengan menjual video "itu" pada _fangirls_ Sebas."

Ronald kembali tergelak, mengabaikan _deathglare-deathglare_ yang sedari tadi dilancarkan Sebastian. Perlahan ketiga temannya yang lain ikut tertawa-sebenarnya Claude dan William hanya tersenyum tipis penuh ejek. Orb semerah delima Sebastian melirik tajam keempat temannya bergantian. Tapi bukan Sebastian Michaelis namanya jika tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas teratur, mencoba meredam keinginan menggantung keempat oang itu saat ini juga.

'_Sabar, sabar.' _batin Sebastian berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

Di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat luas ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan, mulai dari pohon maple samai pohon ginko. Banyak dedaunan yang berjatuhan di sekitar taman ini, menandakan kota London sedang dilanda musim gugur. Di bawah salah satu pohon ginko yang berdiri kokoh, terdapat tiga sosok remaja yang sedang saling berbicara. Sesekali terdegar tawa kecil di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya seru. Ciel, Alois, dan Lizzy sedari tadi memang membicarakan banyak hal, namun entah mengapa topik apapun yang diangkat mereka pasti bermuara pada kejadian siang tadi, saat ada lima orang senior mereka yang menghampiri, dan anehnya langsung pergi begitu saja sehabis menanyakan sifat Ciel. Ciel ingat, salah satu dari mereka terlihat yang paling kaget kala mengetahui sifat-sifat nista Ciel yang dengan seenak jidat dibuka Alois. Ingatan Ciel masih segar mengenai senior yang satu itu, orb merah delimanya, helaian rambut ravennya, tubuh tegapnya, wajahnya yang rupawan-meski kala itu terlihat syok setengah mati. Semuanya.

'_Cih! Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Dan, apa pula dengan kata rupawan yang tadi kupikirkan?'_

"...el! Ciel! Cieeel!"

"I-iya?" Telinga Ciel serasa tuli sesaat. Teriakan kedua sahabatnya itu sukses membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah sangar-yang sangat imut di mata semua orang. Alois dan Lizzy terlihat sedang mengatur napas sehabis berteriak brutal tadi.

"Uh... kau mendengarkan kami tidak, sih?" geram Alois jengkel. Ciel sedari tadi terlihat tidak fokusm pandangannya sering menerawang, menatap langit senja tepatnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya "Mengapa mereka masih ada di sekolah sore-sore begini?" Jawabannya mudah, mereka bertiga tinggal di asrama. Kedua orang tua Ciel dan Alois sudah berpulang, sedangka Lizzy memilih tinggal di asrama agar lebih mandiri. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu seperti ini sekolah dibebaskan, murid-murid di sini bebas melakukan apapun di sekolah, ada yang mengobrol, membaca di perpustakaan, atau sekedar bersantai di dalam kamar asrama.

Kembali ke mereka bertiga. Ciel juga sering menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Alois dan Lizzy lontarkan dengan asal-asalan. Ciel hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kala ditanya demikian oleh Alois.

"Maaf, deh."

"Maaf, maaf. Hari ini kau sudah berapa kali bilang maaf?" tanya Alois lagi.

"Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar lagi, dong!" Lizzy menengahi kedua sahabatnya yang kini saling melempar tatapan mematikan. Sebenarnya menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat akrab bagi Lizzy. Tiap saat ada saja yang merea persoalkan. Namun semua orang tahu-termasuk mereka berdua-bertengkar adalah cara mereka menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, jadi santai saja. Tapi tetap saja, melihat mereka bertengar itu membuat kepala Lizzy pusing.

Alois dan Ciel menurut, mereka kembali diam. Lizzy menghembuskan napas lega, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Ciel kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya. Semilir angin menggerak-gerakkan surai kelabu halusnya. Ciel menengadah, menatap dedaunan ginko yang berterbangan, saling berlomba-lomba mencapai tanah lebih dulu. Ciel suka musim gugur, sangat. Musim gugur adalah saat-saat di mana ia masih bisa merasakan semilir angin sejuk yang masih pada taraf cukup normal, tidak seperti angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kontras sekali, dedaunan berguguran dan salju yang berjatuhan, cokelat kemerahan dengan putih bersih.

Oh, iya. Kemerahan. Merah. Matanya.

Lagi-lagi orang itu. Apa yang spesial darinya? Mengapa tiap kali iris _cerulean-_nya menatap benda apapun, selalu sosoknya yang terefleksikan? Mengapa tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, yang teringat hanya dia? Harus Ciel akui, Ciel sangat menyukai iris pemuda itu. Pemuda. Sejenis dengannya. Mungkin Ciel akan lebih merasa tenang dan "normal" jika seniornya itu adalah seorang perempuan, tapi ini?

'_Damn!'_

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi yang cerah, di tengah keramaian kota London.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, lho. Nah, silakan masuk Suttcliffe."

Kelas XII-1 yang semula gaduh sunyi seketika. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada satu objek, pintu yang kini tengah terbuka perlahan. Semuanya terlihat sangat penasaran, apalagi setelah yang tadi disebutkan Ms. Landers-Angela Landers, istri Mr. Ash Landers-, ia bermarga Sutcliffe. Saudara jauh Grell.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Sesosok gadis berpostur tinggi memasuki kelas yang kini riuh kembali. Siswi-siswi memandang gadis itu kagum, cantik sekali. Siswa-siwa juga tak henti-hentinya memandangi murid baru itu dari atas sampai bawah.

_Gothic_. Jaket hitam terbuka-dengan lengan yang terlalu panjang, hampir menutupi seluruh tangan gadis itu-, kaus hitam polos, rok payung hitam kotak-kotak di atas lutut, stocking jaring, sepatu boot hitam selutut dengan tanpa hak, hiasan rambut a la victoria dengan aksen jaring laba-laba, berbagai aksesoris tengkorak juga ikut meramaikan penampilan gadis itu. Hitam, sewarna dengan rambutnya, namun sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Oh, bukan hanya kontras dengan kulitnya, namun dengan matanya juga yang sewarna merah delima.

Tunggu, ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang memiliki orb layaknya gadis ini? Kira-kira, siapa yang akan kalian semua ingat kala melihat mata seperti ini?

Hukuman sedang dijalani. Grell, Ronald, Claude, dan William terbelalak ria.

'_He's so damn beautifull!'_

"Nama saya Anna Sutcliffe, mohon bantuannya." Suara Anna yang agak nge-_bass _menyapa pendengaran seisi kelas. Seulas senyum manis terbentuk di bibirnya yang tertutup lipstik pucat sewarna kulitnya. Anna menunduk sedikit, memberi salam pada seluruh orang di sana.

"Baiklah, sekian dulu perkenalannya. Sutcliffe, silahkan duduk di sebelah Spears." Ucap Ms. Landers. Anna mengangguk dan menghampiri William yang tadi ditunjuk Ms. Landers. Senyum tak henti-hentinya diumbar Anna, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh seketika-terutama kaum Adam. Akhirnya Anna sampai ke tempat duduknya, barisan kedua paling belakang, nomer dua dari jendela kiri. Anna mendudukkan diri di sana dan segera mengeluarkan buku Fisika, mengabaikan tatapan selidik William.

"Sangat bagus, bahkan suaramu persis perempuan," ucap William dengan nada menghina. "Aku sempat mengira kau benar-benar bergender perempuan."

"Kuanggap itu pujian, Will."

Setelah itu pelajaran Fisika dimulai. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau-dan mampu menahan kantuk-saat pelajaran penuh rumus itu, ditambah lagi jika yang menjelaskan adalah . Tapi Anna termasuk dari segelintir orang itu. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan beberapa siswa-bahkan siswi-, matanya tetap fokus pada _slide_ demi _slide _yang ditampilkan pada layar LCD. Sesekali tangannya yang 95% tertutup jaket-hanya menyisakan ujung jarinya yang dibalut kuteks hitam-bergerak mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya penting. Sepertinya seisi kelas itu-minus enam orang- tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis cantik yang barusan bergabung dalam kelas itu.

Dia Sebastian Michaelis.

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, Sebas! Kau benar-benar melakukannya!" seru Ronald disertai rasa kaget yang membuncah. Kini mereka-Anna, Grell, Ronald, Claude, dan William- ada di taman belakang sekolah, memakan makan siang masing-masing.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab A-Sebastian datar dengan suara laki-lakinya. "Bukan Sebastian Michaelis namanya jika lari dari taruhan."

"Tapi, menurutku kau lebih cocok menjadi perempuan, lho Sebas! Kau cantik sekali." Tiba-tiba Grell berseru dengan mata berbinar. Ini mengerikan, Grell yang jelas-jelas maho -manusia homo- tiba-tiba memuji seorang gadis, meski gadis itu jadi-jadian, sih. _Well_, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sebastian memang sangat menerupai perempuan pada umumnya. Pinggang langsing, wajah cantik, dan tubuh yang tinggi.

"Hey, bisa berpenampilan seperti ini dengan susah payah! Aku aku harus setengah mati memakai korset sialan itu, tahu! Aku juga harus mati-matian menyembunyikan bentuk badanku dengan jaket dan sepatu _boot_ ini." ucap Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Pasrah? Kesal? Entahlah.

Sebastian memang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang atletis, dan bisa aneh jika ada seseorang yang mengaku bergender perempuan tapi lengannya berotot. Kalau soal tinggi badan, memang agak jarang ditemukan gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan layaknya Sebastian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tinggi badan berbeda dengan bentuk tubuh, tidak bisa disembunyikan dan diganggu gugat. 184 cm itu mutlak, harga mati.

Grell dan Ronald sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi setelah mendengar kata "Korset" meluncur dari mulut Sebastian, dan kali ini William dan Claude juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Uh, jika bukan karena taruhan, aku tidak-akan-pernah-sudi melakukan ini!" ucap Sebas-Anna yang justru mendapat sambutan tawa yang makin menjadi-jadi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Sebastian menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. Hidup memang penuh cobaan, iya, 'kan Sebas?

Keadaan hening kembali setelah Sebastian berhasil meredakan tawa keempat teman nistanya, sekarang semuanya fokus pada kegiatan mengunyah makan siang masing-masing. Berpakaian seperti perempuan itu merepotkan. Duduk atau menduduk sedikit, tertahan korset. Jalan lebar sedikit, tertahan rok. Menoleh dengan cepat, sukses mendapat tamparan sayang dari rambut. Dan yang paling membuatnya tersiksa, Sebastian harus batuk-batuk dan berkali-kali memakan permen untuk tenggorokan sakit karena terlalu menahan pita suaranya agar dapat bersuara seperti gadis pada umumnya. Dan efek dari terlalu sering makan permen-sampai dengan terpaksa memakannya di kelas- pastilah ditegur guru. Malangnya, yang menegur adalah Ms. Clayton, salah satu guru ter-_killer_ seantero sekolah.

Baru sehari saja sudah ditimpa nasib buruk, apalagi jika harus memenuhi hukuman yang lamanya seminggu?

Sebastian sudah bilang tadi, berpakaian seperti ini tidaklah semudah memakai celana jins dan kemeja seperti yang biasa ia kenakan-anak kecil 7 tahun juga tahu itu. Tapi terima kasih pada Hannah –sepupu jauhnya yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumahnya- yang sudah membantu meminjamkan baju, membantu mencari wig, dan membatu Sebastian memakai pakaian dan berdandan. Juga terima kasih pada Mr. dan Ms. Landers yang sudah "menyelundupkannya" bersekolah di sini dalam jangka satu minggu. Jangan kira Sebastian dapat menjelaskan taruhan itu dengan mudah pada Hannah dan suami-istri Landers, butuh waktu dua jam untuk menjelaskannya. Di samping membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga, Sebastian juga harus menanggung malu dan membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari _Tokyo Tower-_berlebihan.

Tanggapan Hannah dan pasangan Landers juga tidak jauh dari keempat sahabat Sebastian tadi. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengerikan juga jika mengingat fakta bahwa Hannah sangat jarang tertawa, tersenyum pun rasanya hanya ia lakukan seminggu sekali.

Setelah menghabiskan _lunch _masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua ujung koridor terakhir. Cukup jauh dari taman belakang ini.

"Ah, iya. Se-Anna, bagaimana caramu bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan mudah? Apa guru-guru tidak ada yang curiga? Bagaimana dengan ijazahmu?" Rentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan Ronald yang berjalan tepat di samping Anna. Yang lainnya juga memasang tampang ingin tahu dan menunggu Sebastian buka mulut.

Alhasil, Anna menjawab, "Mudah saja. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Mr. Landers –kepala sekolah kita- adalah tetangga depan rumahku." Tanpa sadar, Sebastian kembali teringat pada kejadian saat ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kepala sekolahnya. Cukup, kasihan Sebastian yang sedari tadi sudah memasang tampang horor.

Dan menurut taruhannya, Sebastian hanya akan menjadi Anna selama seminggu. Dan itu artinya Sebastian yang asli akan absen pula seminggu. Agaknya hal ini meresahkan _fans_-nya. Padahal ia baru absen sehari, tapi penggemar-penggemar menurutnya setengah gila- setengah lagi tidak normal- itu sudah bertindak di atas batas wajar. Mulai dari membanjiri ruang guru guna menanyakan alasan Sebastian izin sampai yang paling gila memasang poster-poster belasungkawa. Ya ampun, Sebastian hanya beralasan tidak hadir karena harus menjaga bibinya yang sekarat di California, bukannya meninggal! Jadi untuk apa poster-poster itu?

Lupakan tentang penggemar. Kelima siswa -empat maksudnya- itu kini berlari kencang karena tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat telah usai baru saja berdentang. Mereka masih cukup waras untuk terlambat pada jam Mr. Undertaker. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk dikubur hidup-hidup di halaman belakang rumah guru termistis itu.

** . **

**.**

"Earl, jangan-jangan..." Kalimat yang hendak diucap Lau tergantung begitu saja. Madam Red menatap Lau dan keponakannya serius. Earl Ciel Phantomhive menghela napas sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benar sekali," ucap Ciel. "Kalau bisa, sih, aku ingin menghindari jalan itu. Tapi untuk kasus seperti ini tak ada orang lain yang punya informasi sebaik dia."

"Yak, bagus sekali!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan puas Mr. Druitt, Lau, Madam Red, dan Ciel berhenti melakoni perannya dalam latihan drama itu. Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyaksikan latihan mereka, akting mereka benar-benar bagus dan terasa asli.

Ciel turun dari panggung seraya mengulas senyum puas. Belum sempat Ciel menapaki anak tangga terakhir dari panggung berlatar _town house _Phantomhive tadi, dari depan Alois dan Lizzy sudah menyambutnya heboh.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali, sepupu!" ucap Lizzy riang. Ciel hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, sementara Alois menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya bangga.

"Hey, kemampuanmu sudah jauh lebih baik, Ciel! Padahal dulu orang-orang sering menyalah artikan ekspresimu, habis aktingmu tidak meyakinkan! Salah sendiri, sih, saat akting menangis, kau malah tertawa, saat akting tertawa, kau mala-"

BLETAK!

Alois langsung dihadiahi jitakan brutal dari Ciel. Pemuda riang itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang jadi korban pelampiasan kekerasan Ciel.

"Ciel! Sakit tahu!"

Ciel mengacuhkan rintihan Alois. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang teater, mencari sesosok pemuda _raven_ yang seharusnya menjadi _butler_-nya.

"Lizzy, senior Michaelis tidak datang, ya? Tadi dia memang tidak latihan, padahal seharusnya tadi itu bagiannya." Tanya Ciel.

"Ya, katanya dia sedang di California, bibinya sekarat." Ciel hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban sepupunya.

Para pemain drama yang lain sepakat untuk latihan sepulang sekolah tiap harinya, dari pukul 4 sampai pukul 6. Hari Senin inipun mereka latihan. Sesi istirahat akhirnya tiba. Ciel memilih duduk di bangku penonton dan mengahafal dialog. Dibukanya satu persatu lembaran naskah yang diberikan pada tiap pemain, dan ada satu adegan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_-Earl Ciel Phantomhive menyusup ke pesta yang diadakan Viscount Druitt dengan menyamar sebagai seorang lady, Sebastian Michaelis juga menyamar sebagai tutor Earl._

_-Earl Ciel Phantomhive merintih-rintih saat dipakaikan korset oleh Sebastian._

'_What the hell!' _

Membayangkannya saja sudah enggan, apalagi melakukanya? _Hell no_!

Ciel burur-buru melewat bagian itu, dia tidak ingin _mood_-nya rusak. Tangan Ciel berhenti membolak-balik naskahnya tepat di bagian dirinya dan Sebastian menyanyikan suatu lagu, _Black or White__*_. Liriknya pendek dan mudah dihafal, nadanya juga _simple. _Karena salah satu penyusun naskah adalah Alois, Ciel sudah pernah menyanyikan lagu itu sebelumnya atas arahan si pemuda pirang.

Tidak buruk, pikir Ciel. Pemilik iris sebiru laut itu mengatur napas sejenak, sebelum mulai menyanyikan bagiannya dengan volume sedang. Tak ayal orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Ciel menoleh pada sumber suara. Suara Ciel memanglah merdu, agak berat tapi jelas. Orang-orang di sana hanya dapat mendengarkan suara Ciel dengan kagum. Ciel sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan sampai orang-orang yang ada di belakang panggung ikut mendengarkannya. Karena ruang teater itu mendadak sunyi, suara nyanyian Ciel jelas terdengar ke mana-mana, termasuk menyapa pendengaran Lizzy dan Alois. Alois duduk diam seraya menggerak-gerakkan kepala mengikuti irama lagu, matanya juga terpejam-kelihatan menikmati sekali. Berbeda dengan Alois, Lizzy justru memilih mendekat guna mendengar lebih jelas. Lizzy melangkah maju, tapi pandangan matanya tetap terpaku pada Ciel yang sedang asyik bernyanyi. Alhasil–

BRUK!

–dia jatuh tersandung kabel yang melintang. Lizzy jatuh terduduk, dan kaki kanannya tertindih badannya sendiri.

"Aw..." Lizzy meringis kecil. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mencoba bangun dengan benar, mencoba membebaskan kaki kanannya. Namun apa daya, Lizzy justru kembali terjatuh karena tak kuat menopang badan. Sontak orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arah Lizzy, termasuk Ciel yang langsung berlari kecil menghampiri sepupunya itu.

"Lizzy! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ciel cemas, Alois juga ikut berlari ke arah Lizzy.

"Ciel, dia sangat "apa-apa"!" Alois yang kini sudah berlutut di samping Lizzy berkata demikian. "Apa yang terjadi, sih?"

"Aku mencoba-auw-mendekat ke arah Ciel. Saat aku berjalan, kakiku tersangkut kabel. _And, here I am, _terduduk di sini." Jawab Lizzy sambil memegangi betis kanannya. Terdapat sedikit warna kebiruan di sana, dan semua orang yang ada di sana tahu bahwa tak mungkin seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh lukanya langsung membiru.

"Oke, oke, aku sempat terkilir kemarin sore saat berlatih di klub _cheerleaders_, dan sekarang belum sembuh benar. Dan tanpa disengaja, aku memperparah keadaan kakiku." Ucapan Lizzy seakan memperjelas semuanya. Alois dan Ciel menghela napas bersamaan, sedangkan Lizzy hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Ciel, aku tidak ingin membuatmu dan Alois khawatir!"

"Tapi kalau sudah begini, kau malah tambah membuat kami khawatir!" Lizzy langsung bungkam saat Alois berbicara agak keras padanya. Benar juga, ini salahnya. Lizzy langsung menunduk dalam sambil merintih sesekali. Ciel agaknya kasihan melihat Lizzy, dengan isyarat mulut ia menyuruh Alois meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini memang salahku."

Belum sempat Alois ingin bicara lagi, Mr. Druitt beserta Madam Red sudah menghampiri mereka. "David, Clark, tolong bawa Midford ke UKS." perintah . Kedua senior kelas XII-1 itu menurut dan membantu Lizzy berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketiga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Mr. Druitt dan Madam Red terlihat sedang berpikir, dan semua orang yang ada di sana tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Siapa yang dapat menggantikan Lizzy? Itulah topik utama pikiran mereka. Tidak ada lagi siswi kelas X-1 yang dapat menggantikannya, mereka sudah mendapat peran masing-masing. Siswi kelas XII-1 juga demikian, paling yang dapat dipilih hanya Hannah yang notabenenya hanya menjadi penata rias. Tapi apa cocok Ciel yang begitu mungil dan manis memiliki tunangan yang sudah sebegitu dewasa baik dari segi fisik maupun batin? Diliht dari sisi manapun, jawabannya tidak.

Satu-satunya yang dapat menggantikan Lizzy hanya orang-orang dari bagian penata rias dan penyusun naskah. Jika dari penyusun naskah, hanya ada Claude, tiga kembar identik itu, dan Alois. Tapi mereka semua laki-laki.

"Baiklah, daripada tidak ada. Alois! Kau yang menggantikan Lizzy dan menjadi tunangan Ciel!"

Satu detik, belum ada orang yang merespon ucapan Madam.

Dua detik, beberapa orang mulai melongo.

Tiga detik, Alois menjerit histeris.

"W-WHAT!"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

**A/N:**

Halo semuanyaa~ ^^

Akhirnya saya bisa update dengan waktu yang cukup singkat. Gimana? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan di chapter ini? Ataukah semakin buruk?

Ya ampun, saya senang sekali dapat review dari para reviewers TTvTT Gak nyangka sama sekali bisa langsung dapat 19 review di chapter 1. Arigatou, minna!

Tapi maaf banget, saya gak bisa menjawab review dari anda sekalian satu persatu, saya gak punya cukup waktu, sih *lirik-lirik tumpukan tugas menjelang UKK*

Dan untuk chap depan, kayaknya saya bakalan update setelah UKK, saya ingin konsentrasi belajar dulu. Doain saya dapat nilai bagus, ya, _senpai-senpai_ ^o^

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk:

**Nero-Dark Ventus, BlackandWhite9321, Shiori Sasayanagi, grey chocolate, RaFa Llight S.N, Evanthe Beelzenef, .Aum, snowangel, Nada –chan 'U'Laurant, dEviLune Michaelis, sheila-ela, blaze line, Aoi is Blue, kiruna neophilina phantomhive, KuroV42, degaara dera, Aihsire Atha, Nayla, sisi2789, dan semua orang yang sudah mem-fav fic ini dan saya, meng-alert fic ini dan saya, membaca fic ini, memberi saya semangat secara tidak langsung (My family, Tsamara, Izza, Putri, and all of my friends in 7A, thanks a lot), dan yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih banyak! TTvTT**

Yak, maukah anda sekalian meninggalkan jejak review untuk author amatiran seperti saya? Terima kasih banyak~ ^^

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert?**


	3. Alois Trancy: Aloizzy Trancleford!

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**AU, OOC, OC, typo, sho-ai-not in this chapter, amateur, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Here we go, Musical Drama chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_My_, Alois! Sudah kuduga kau pantas mengenakannya!"

Seluruh pemain dan kru drama kini sedang mengerumuni suatu objek seraya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang terang-terangan tertawa geli. Si objek alias Alois hanya menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Wajahnya merah padam, campuran antara malu dengan kesal yang makin meluap-luap. Ciel yang berada tepat di samping Alois juga bereaksi tak jauh dari yang lainnya, tersenyum aneh menahan tawa-namun ekspresi gelinya masih agak samar, maklum saja dengan wajah Ciel yang memang sudah datar sejak dulu.

"Benar apa kata Madam, kau pantas sekali. Mirip perempuan sungguhan." ucap Ciel dengan nada datar, namun tetap nge'jleb' di hati Alois. Alois sendiri tidak merespon ledekan Ciel, sebagai ganti dia meremas erat _victorian dress_ yang dikenakannya.

Tunggu, _victorian dress_?

"Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini? _This is_-AAH!" Alois menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bukannya jera, orang-orang di sekitar Alois malah terkikik geli. Sabar, ya Al...

Gaun oranye terang yang dikenakkan Alois agak kebesaran, namun sangat cocok dengan Alois. Ujung gaun itu menjuntai hingga menutupi seluruh kaki Alois. Agak kepikiran juga, jika Alois yang badannya cukup tinggi saja kebesaran, bagaimana jika Lizzy, ya? Bisa tenggelam mungkin.

Di luar semua itu, Alois terlihat... cantik. Tinggal tambahkan wig dan Alois sudah cukup untuk menggaet perhatian puluhan laki-laki di sana. Lihatlah dia! Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang merah padam, imut sekali, bukan? Postur tubuhnya yang memang kurus dan tinggi semampai untuk usianya tentu menambah kesan 'perempuan' yang terlanjur tersemat di penampilan fisik Alois.

"Ayolah, Al! Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa menggantikan Lizzy? Senior Faustus?" tanya Ciel lagi. Dari jauh, Claude sudah mendecak kesal, kenapa namanya harus dibawa-bawa? Tapi di satu sisi Claude mati-matian bersyukur karena tidak dijadikan sasaran pengganti Lizzy dengan banyak pertimbangan. Mulai dari tinggi badan sampai ekspresi wajahnya yang sedatar keramik. Cukup mendengar cerita Sebastian tentang sulitnya _cross dressing, _terima kasih banyak untuk tawaran mencobanya.

"Sudahlah Ciel!"

"Ya tidak usah sewot begitu juga, Al. Memang kenyataannya pantas, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ka-"

"Eh, sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar terus. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan kembali latihan. _Lady_, silahkan ganti bajumu, _fitting_-nya sudah selesai."

Oke, catat hari ini sebagai hari tersial Alois. Dipaksa mengenakan gaun dan dipanggil '_Lady_' oleh bukanlah hal yang patut disyukuri, Alois tahu itu. Dengan susah payah pemuda pirang itu menjinjing gaunnya dan berjalan tertahan-tahan menuju ruang ganti, sedangkan Ciel kembali ke tempatnya semula, kursi penonton paling ujung belakang.

Dibukanya lagi naskah yang ada digenggaman sedari tadi. Sorot mata Ciel menilik satu persatu adegan yang harus dimainkannya. Ada adegan saat dia harus bernyanyi bersama Sebastian, berbicara berdua dengan Sebastian, berdansa dengan Sebastian, memberi perintah pada Sebastian, dilindungi Sebastian, dan segudang 'dengan Sebastian' lainnya.

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. Isi naskah dan otak Ciel penuh dengan nama itu. Meski begitu, ada pula satu pertanyaan yang terus menerus berputar di otaknya.

'_Aku... kenapa?_'

**.**

**.**

"_Ahahaha, aduh... aduh... perutku sakit. Hahaha..."_

"_Tertawa saja terus! Tertawa terus! Kukutuk kau tertawa selamanya!"_

"_Ma-haha-maafkan aku."_ Lizzy akhirnya bisa menguasai diri pasca tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari seberang saluran telepon, Alois hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ciel menggeleng-geleng melihat ekspresi Alois. Percakapan Alois dan Lizzy sedari tadi dapat Ciel dengar dengan jelas karena suaranya dibuat _loud speaker_, dan dari tadi yang Ciel dengar hanya tawaan Lizzy dan suara Alois yang berteriak-teriak menyuruh gadis cantik itu diam.

"_Kau pasti sangat cocok mengenakan gaun, Al! Ya ampun, aku ingin sekali melihatnya!" _ucap Lizzy lagi. Ok, Alois menyerah, ia memilih diam sambil bergumam berbagai omelan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"_Jangan mengomel terus. Omelanmui terdengar seperti nenek pemarah pembenci sho-ai yang tas belanjaannya ditabrak pasangan gay." _ledek Lizzy sambil tetap tertawa kecil.

"_Lebih baik darimu. Omonganmu seperti nenek sihir fujoshi meledek pair straight yang mengikutsertakan uke pair yaoi favoritnya."_

Setelahnya Alois mematikan hubungan telepon.

"Nenek pemarah pembenci _sho-ai _yang tas belanjaannya ditabrak pasangan gay? Nenek sihir _fujoshi _meledek pair _straight_ yang mengikutsertakan _uke_ pair _yaoi_ favoritnya?" ucap Ciel heran meniru apa yang didengarnya –anehnya yang ia katakan sama persis, padahal kalimat-kalimat tadi agak _njelimet_. Ingatannya memang bagus.

Yah, apalah artinya percakapan mereka tadi, yang jelas Ciel tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Pembicaraan antara dua _otaku_ memang sulit dimengerti, apalagi jika sudah merangkap _fujoshi_. Jika Alois dan Lizzy mulai adu mulut dengan bahasa-bahasa aneh seperti tadi, itu adalah saat-saat di mana Ciel merasa dikucilkan. Maklum, dirinya kurang tertarik untuk mendalami dunia _anime_ dan _manga_ Jepang. Tidak mendalami juga bukan artinya tidak suka, ia menyukai beberapa _anime_ dan _manga_, kok. Tapi tidak sebegitu suka seperti Alois dan Lizzy. Tidak, tidak, bisa dibilang Alois dan Lizzy sudah _cinta _pada _anime _dan _manga._

"Dasar nenek, sudah bagus aku sudi menanyakan kabarnya, malah ditertawakan. Mahluk pirang itu, benar-benar, deh."

"Al, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau juga 'Mahluk pirang'."

"Uh... cerewet kau, caramu bicara seperti nenek cerewet mengkritik adegan _pair_ yang dia benci di suatu _anime._"

"..."

Catat ini, mengomentari nenek _otaku_ yang habis adu mulut bukan hal yang patut dilakukan. Boleh saja kau lakukan jika ingin dapat julukan baru.

Ciel memutar matanya bosan dan tidak peduli. Dialihkannya lagi segenap perhatiannya ke layar _netbook _yang menyala terang di tengah kamarnya dan Alois yang gelap.

Padahal sekarang baru hari Senin, tapi tugas Ciel sudah menggunung. Bagaimana tidak? Dari enam mata pelajaran hari ini, lima di antaranya ada tugas! Satu-satunya yang tidak ada tugas hanya pelajaran olahraga, tentu saja. Bagaimana hari-hari berikutnya jika hari pertama minggu ini saja sudah begini?

Setelah mengetikkan kata-kata kunci, Ciel kembali berkutat pada dua puluh soal matematika yang diberikan guru merangkap bibinya tanpa ampun. Jika dilihat dari kuantitasnya, dua puluh soal memang tidak terlalu berat. Tapi apa frase 'Tidak terlalu berat' itu masih akan berlaku jika tugas itu isinya soal-soal kenaikan kelas DUA? Ini masih bulan September tahun pertama, kawan! Mimpi apa Madam Red memberikan soal kelas dua–meski Ciel tetap dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah, sih. Yang kasihan justru murid-murid yang-yah, tidak bermaksud meledek-seperti Alois. Sudah tugas menumpuk, tagihan remedial juga berjajar. Salah sendiri malas-malasan belajar, Al.

"Ciel, kapan kita mau mengerjakan tugas biologinya?" tanya Alois setelah beberapa menit tidak berinteraksi dengan Ciel.

"Entahlah. Besok dan lusa aku sibuk, bagaimana jika hari Kamis?"

"Jangan, dong. Hari itu aku ada remedial ekonomi. Jum'at saja, ya?"

"Boleh. Nanti kita kabari Lizzy."

Ucapan Ciel tadi sekaligus menutup percakapan tentang tugas yang mereka maksud. Tugasnya harus dikerjakan dalam kelompok tiga orang, dan Ciel tentu sekelompok dengan Alois dan Lizzy. Tugasnya cukup simpel, tapi memang dibutuhkan diskusi antaranggota kelompok untuk mencapai kesepakatan jawaban tugasnya.

Ciel melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar asramanya. Sudah pukul 21.07, cukup larut. Karena itu Ciel memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Tapi biarpun sudah berbaring, Alois juga sudah tertidur, tetap saja rasa kantuk belum menghampiri Ciel. Pemuda manis itu malah asyik mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya.

Sepertinya mendengarkan lagu sebelum tidur bukanlah ide buruk. Ciel memasang _earphone _di kedua telinganya, jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar, memulai mempilah-pilih lagu-lagu yang agaknya bisa menjadi pengantar tidur. Beberapa lagu _slow_ silih berganti menemani Ciel di malam sunyi kali ini-tidak sunyi juga karena sesekali terdengar decit tempat tidur akibat gerakan tidur Alois yang liar.

Satu lagu, dua lagu, tiga lagu... tiga belas lagu. Tetap saja tidak tampak tanda-tanda Ciel akan segera terlelap. Insomnianya kambuh, kalau sudah begini Ciel pasti tidak bisa tertidur sampai tengah malam nanti. Strategi mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur tidak berhasil, Ciel angkat tangan.

'_Lebih baik apa yang kulakukan?'_

Internetan lagi? Ayolah, Ciel sudah terlalu malas mengambil _netbook_-nya di dalam lemari. Menonton televisi? Sudah ia lakukan daritadi andaikan di kamar itu ada televisi. Membaca novel? Huh, Ciel sudah berkali-kali membaca habis seluruh novel yang ia punya, bosan. Umm... membaca naskah drama? _Well_, tidak buruk. Lagipula sekarang sudah minggu kedua September, itu artinya setengah bulan lagi menuju drama in dipentaskan, sudah seharusnya Ciel berlatih.

Yah, tapi sesering apapun Ciel berlatih, kalau tidak ada lawan bicara, ya sama saja! Ke mana, sih senior Michaelis itu? Padahal kebanyakan dialog Ciel, ya dengan dia. Dengar-dengar kabar, sih Sebastian akan kembali ke London seminggu lagi, sama saja dengan seminggu sebelum ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Ciel agak pesimis bisa berbicara tanpa canggung di depan Sebastian hanya dengan berbekal latihan seminggu dengannya.

Oh, _please_! Di drama itu Ciel bukan hanya harus berbicara dengan Sebastian, tapi juga _memerintah _pemuda pecinta hitam itu. Tapi setidaknya Ciel bersyukur ia hanya akan memerintah dengan gaya layaknya bicara biasa. Memang, sih saat pertama kali bertemu senior-seniornya-termasuk Sebastian-Ciel terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi tetap ia merasa agak gugup saat berinteraksi dengan sekelompok orang yang dipanggil 'senior' oleh orang sebayanya.

Sekali lagi Ciel bersyukur. Untunglah sejauh ini ia tidak menemukan adegan dirinya memberi perintah dengan angkuh saat Sebastian menunduk patuh. Coba bayangkan seberapa gugupnya Ciel jika adegan itu benar-benar ada! Ciel yakin ia pasti akan menabrakkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok saat menemui adegan itu.

Oke, kembali ke Ciel. Dua manik sebiru lautnya bergerak-gerak lucu menilik kalimat demi kalimat di naskahnya. Sejauh ini adegan yang harus ia lakoni masih normal.

_-Ciel menggoda Viscount Druitt_

Err... bisa tolong ralat frase 'Masih normal' tadi? Iyuh! Menggoda ? yang itu? _No_!

Seandainya Ciel tidak ingat Alois sudah tertidur lelap di samping ranjang miliknya, sudah pasti Ciel sedang berteriak histeris dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Uh... Alois dan Claude! Mereka, 'kan penulis naskahnya, pasti ini semua ulah mereka-terutama Alois. Mikir apa Alois memasukkan adegan nista begitu?

'_Awas saja saja kau, Trancy!' _batin Ciel dengan otak yang dipenuhi 1001 taktik mengerjai Alois, tak lupa ia melirik Alois yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Ya, ya, taktik mengerjai Alois. Memangnya Alois kira hanya dia yang bisa mengerjai orang? Ciel juga mampu! Tak lama setelahnya, Ciel menyeringai senang. Oh, jika dilihat dari seringaiannya yang setara dengan iblis itu, pasti ia sudah memiliki strategi jitu. Tinggal lihat bagaimana Alois nantinya. Ciel pun meyakinkan diri untuk menyalurkan kejahilannya esok hari.

Dan tak lama setelah menemukan ide brilian itu, Ciel merasa kedua kelopak matanya berat. Setelahnya, Ciel terlelap-masih lengkap dengan seringaian tipis nan licik.

**.**

**.**

"...Yak, cukup dulu. Akting kalian sangat baik, , ." Masih merinding disko pasca adegan merayu , ya? Kasihan...

tersenyum senang mendengar pujian dari Madam Red, berlainan dengan Ciel yang tak bereaksi apa-apa. Salah, Ciel bereksi diam, padahal dalam hati sudah merutuki Alois yang membuat adegan itu. Darimana Ciel tahu adegan ia dengan semuanya disusun Alois? Tentu dari nona Elizabeth. Bakat mencari informasinya itu bisa berguna di saat tepat.

"Aiih... Adegan kau saat bilang 'Misalnya apa?*' itu oke banget!" Tanpa basa-basi Alois muncul di hadapan Ciel. Terang saja Ciel berjengit kaget, dan tentu Alois langsung mendapat jitakan reflek dari si korban.

"Ciel! Kau sebenarnya manis, tapi kenapa sifatmu mirip sekali dengan berandalan, sih?" protes Alois. Hah, melihat Alois yang protes sehabis dijitak Ciel bukanlah hal yang baru, semacam kebiasaan mungkin?

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

"Tapi menurutku kau harus lebih sering latihan, _dear_. Kau tentu tidak ingin demam panggung saat drama dipentaskan nanti,'kan? Jadi sekarang berlatihlah dengan giat. _Ganbatte_, Ciel-_chan_~" ucap Alois seraya mendorong Ciel. Apa tadi dia bilang? Ciel-_chan_? Sebuta-butanya Ciel pada bahasa Jepang, Ciel tahu –_chan_ itu suffix untuk seorang _perempuan. _Terima kasih banyak lagi untuk nona Elizabeth yang bersedia menjelaskan berbagai suffix pada Ciel.

Daripada terjadi adu mulut lebih panjang lagi, Ciel lebih memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi ruang teater, tak lupa ditemani naskah yang selalu ia bawa-bawa di genggaman. Bagaimanapun 'nasihat' Alois tadi ada benarnya juga, jadi Ciel memutuskan untuk menurutinya sesekali dan membaca naskah. Ia harap tidak ada lagi hal aneh yang ia temukan di naskah ini.

Satu lembar, dua lembar, tidak ada hal aneh-syukurlah. Memang tidak ada adegan nista lagi yang harus Ciel lakukan, tapi-

-_Ciel: "Ini perintah! Hanya kau, ksatriaku, yang tak boleh mengkhianatiku. Kau tidak boleh menjauh dari sisiku. Sampai kapanpun!"_

_-Sebastian: "Yes, my Lord."_

-adegan ini terlalu memalukan!

_My,_ membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat Ciel _blushing_. Sudah Ciel katakan, ia gugup di saat adegan-adegan memerintah Sebastian, sepintar apapun Ciel berlindung di balik topeng kalemnya, tetap saja ia bakal tergagap saat adegan itu! Jika di sebelum-sebelumnya, perintah yang Ciel berikan masih biasa saja. Tapi yang ini? _Ksatria_? Kenapa kedengarannya jadi lebih mirip remaja labil meminta untuk selalu ditemani kekasihnya daripada tuan memerintah _butler_-nya?

Ciel memerintah Sebastian dengan angkuh. Sebastian menunduk patuh. Umm, ada yang tahu tembok terdekat di mana? Ciel ingin menabrakkan kepalanya di sana. Sekarang.

'_Uh, tidak, tidak! Ciel Phantomhive! Kendalikan dirimu! Itu hanya adegan biasa!_' batin Ciel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya brutal. Yeah, terlalu brutal sampai-sampai-

"Aduh."

-Tubuhnya linglung dan menabrak seseorang.

"_Sorry_! Saya tidak sengaja!"

Ciel buru-buru menunduk dan minta maaf berkali-kali. Orang yang tadi ditabraknya hanya tersenyum maklum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

Suaranya... familiar. Agak berat, mirip suara siapa, ya?

Perlahan Ciel bangkit dari posisi menunduknya. Ternyata yang ia tabrak seorang perempuan. Tapi, perempuan ini tinggi sekali, sepertinya siswi kelas XII-1. Ciel saja butuh mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, padahal gadis itu sudah menunduk.

"E-eh, sekali lagi ma-"

Iris gadis itu merah tua. Merah tua. Warna yang kian menghiasi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Warna mata orang itu, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Senior Michaelis?"

"Ha-hah?"

Dan Anna Sutcliff hanya dapat memikirkan alasan yang akan ia berikan pada Ciel, setidaknya alasan itu harus membuat Ciel berhenti memanggilnya 'Senior Michaelis'. Setidaknya Ciel tidak boleh tahu kalau ia Sebastian Michaelis.

Tidak sekarang saat semua orang yang ada di teater memperhatikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**A/N:**

*: Saat Viscount Druitt udah ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Ciel-mirip orang hampir ciuman. Di situ, 'kan Ciel bilang, "Misalnya apa?"

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! ^o^/

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga! Maaf, ya, agak ngaret dari yang saya janjikan. Hontou ni gomennasai! #membungkuk

Berkat do'a dari para reviewers sekalian, saya bisa melewati UKK dengan sukses! Terima kasih!

Gimana? Masih ada typo? Cerita kurang dimengerti? Aneh? Jelek? Bisa tolong kasih tahu saya di mana kekurangan fic ini? Saya akan amat sangat berterima kasih untuk itu! ^-^

Yosh, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chap lalu:

**sheila-ela: **Iya! Ciel yang suka duluan XD Anna bakal berpartisipasi, kok. Tapi dia bakalan muncul di chap depan. Terima kasih banyak support-nya, Sheila-chan ^^ Mind to review again? Thanks!

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant: **Iya, tuh. Ayo ngaku, Ciel! *dicekek Ciel* Terima kasih banyak motivasinya! Nih udah update, mau review lagi? Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

**Aihsire Atha: **Ahaha, poor Grell #plak Ini udah update, review lagi, ya! ;D

**Death Knight: **Ya ampun, makasih banyak! Makasih banyak! TvT Waduh, kok sama, ya? Apa ini takdir? #duak Bibir sekarat? Bibi sekarat! Yang sekarat itu bibinya lho, bukan bibir XD. Um, ini emang bakal jadi sho-ai, tapi ada beberapa pair straight yang akan saya munculkan. Ada rekomendasi siapa yang mau dipasangkan dengan Lizzy? Terima kasih banyak banyak banyak! Boleh minta review lagi?

**dEviLune Michaelis: **Ya ampun! Bodohnya saya bisa lupa hal semudah itu! *jedotin pala ke tembok* Terima kasih banyak koreksinya! ^^ Amin, terima kasih banyak. Boleh minta review lagi? ;))

**deleted account – nn: **Kenapa akun anda didelete? :( Iya, itu salah satu lagu di Kuroshitsuji Musical 2, saya lupa kasih tahu, makasih pengingatnya. Ini udah update, terima kasih dukungannya! Mau mampir review lagi?

**Black angel: **Maaf updatenya lamaaa X(( Ini udah update, maaf gak bisa seminggu sekali. Makasih, ya reviewnya. Tolong review lagi chap ini, ya ;))

**RaFa LLight S.N: **Makasih banyak review dan favnya! TvT Udah update, nih~ Mampir review lagi, dong... Ya? Ya? XD

**Star: **Makasih banyak reviewnya! Waduh, chap ini malah agak pendek, nih. Baiklah! Chap depan akan saya panjangin lagi ^^ Mind to RnR again?

**CiellaLovers07: **Ihihi, ini sudah update, kok. Review lagi, ya! ^-^

**Aoi is Blue: **Haha, emang Sebas malang banget *dibuang Sebas* Makasih banyak dukungannya... Nih, udah update. Review lagi, ya! Sankyu ^_~

Yak, terima kasih juga untuk s**ilent readers dan semua orang yang sudah mem-fav atau meng-alert fic ini dan akun saya. **Terima kasih banyak!

Yosh, chap depan akan saya update mungkin akhir bulan Juli nanti, ada beberapa fic yang harus saya buat dulu untuk berbagai event ^^a Do'akan saya bisa cepat-cepat selesai, ya. Supaya fic ini juga bisa dipudate lebih cepat ^^

_So_...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert?**

**Thank you very much!**

**Bogor, 29****th**** June 2012**

** Sweet smile, **

**NHL-chan**


	4. Yuki Arashi

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**AU, OOC, OC, typos, cross dressing, informal language, amateur, sho-ai, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Here we go, Musical Drama Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senior Michaelis?"

"Ha-hah?" Sebastian bertanya-jika yang tadi ia ucapkan bisa disebut pertanyaan-dengan gugup. Perlahan ia melihat ke sekeliling, kebanyakan orang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Apa tadi Ciel bilang? Senior Michaelis?

_OMG_, dia ketahuan!

Buru-buru Sebastian memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan setelah ini. Setidaknya kalimat itu harus bisa menjadi alasan dan mampu membuat orang-orang di sekeliling Sebastian dan Ciel berhenti menatap mereka aneh, terutama kebanyakan gadis yang menatap Anna _My_-itu-senior-Michaelis-? atau semacamnya. Hey, mau dikemanakan muka Sebastian sebagai siswa-tertampan-seantero-apapun atau _the-most-wanted-boy_?

Berkat celetukan Ciel tadi, beberapa orang mulai membanding-bandingkan fisik Anna dengan Sebastian. Tubuh tinggi, rambut _jetblack_, iris merah tua, kulit putih pucat, kuku dicat hitam, semuanya sama. Otomatis terbesit sedikit rasa curiga, Anna juga masuk saat Sebastian absen. Cocok, eh?

"Se-senior Michaelis? Maaf! Kau salah orang. Perkenalkan, aku Anna Sutcliff dari kelas XII-1." Ucap Sebastian dengan volume cukup keras, alhasil beberapa orang mulai menganggap kalau Ciel benar-benar salah orang dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka-yah, baru beberapa orang. Sebastian masih harus mengatasi sisanya yang agak keras kepala.

"Eh? Ma-maaf! Aku salah orang. Lagipula senior Michaelis itu laki-laki, harusnya aku segera sadar kalau itu bukan senior. Maaf, senior." Lagi-lagi Ciel menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ciel sendiri tidak sadar jika barusan ia memanggil gadis-ehem-cantik di hadapannya ini "Senior Michaelis", itu refleks ia ucapkan hanya karena warna mata mereka sama.

Persis, warna dan perasaan aneh yang Ciel rasakan saat menatap mata Sebastian atau Anna sama persis. Ciel sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang spesial dari mata itu, tapi ia merasa berbeda kala menatap matanya yang semerah darah, padahal saat menatap mata bibinya-yang sama-sama merah-ia cenderung biasa saja. Bukan perasaan takut atau ngeri, mungkin lebih cocok disebut... kagum? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggedor-gedor dadanya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya, membuat pandangannya terkunci di sana dan Ciel akan tenggelam dalam lautan merah tanpa tepi.

Seperti apa, ya rasanya? Entahlah, yang namanya aneh susah dideskripsikan, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sebastian, lega saat akhirnya keadaan kembali seperti semula tanpa adanya pandangan aneh dari orang-orang. Sebastian tersenyum sampai matanya tertutup, campuran antara senang lolos dari keadaan gawat darurat begini sekaligus kebiasannya saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang cukup asing. Kesan pertama sangat berpengaruh pada hubungan sosial, bukan? Karena itu sebisa mungkin Sebastian selalu tersenyum untuk membangun _image _baik di mata orang-orang. Ya, selalu, kecuali saat ia pertama kali bertemu Claude. Yang ia lakukan justru beradu argumen dengan pemuda _emotionless_ itu.

Jika biasanya seseorang yang tersenyum akan dibalas senyum balik, berbeda dengan Ciel. Ia justru membatu dengan wajah memanas.

Oh Ciel, bisa-bisanya kau bertingkah layaknya _uke _di depan seorang _gadis_-meski pada dasarnya gadis itu laki-laki tulen. Mau dikemanakkan harga dirimu, _cute boy_? Harusnya para gadislah yang bersemu merah saat kau tersenyum, bukan kebalikannya begini! Yah, walau sekali lagi dengan berat hati harus dikatakan orang yang Ciel kira gadis ini laki-laki.

"Ha-eh," kata Ciel tidak jelas. "A-aku harus pergi. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, senang berkenalan denganmu, senior Sutcliff. Permisi."

"Ah, iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Phantomhive."

Mereka pun saling melirik sekilas dan mulai mengambil langkah berlawanan. Tapi sebelum itu Ciel menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuatnya diam di tempat sesaat kala senior itu melewatinya.

Anna Sutcliff memiliki aroma khas _mint_.

**.**

**.**

"Demi apa kau hampir ketahuan oleh Phantom-_something _itu?"

"Namanya Phantomhive, Grell." Koreksi William. Grell tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan kembali memperhatikan Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk lesu. Dirinya kini masih berpakaian a la Anna, latihan drama baru saja berakhir beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini mereka sedang mengobrol sebentar di sepanjang koridor. Sebastian dan Claude tinggal di rumah masing-masing bersama keluarga mereka, sedangkan Ronald, William, dan Grell tinggal di asrama. Kebetulan pintu keluar dan asrama berarah sama, jadi mereka bisa berjalan bersamaan. Perlu diketahui, Sebastian, Claude, dan Hannah memiliki hubungan darah.

Di luar langit mulai menghitam, lampu-lampu jalanan kota London juga mulai dinyalakan. Namun yang namanya London tak terpengaruh siang atau malam, tetap banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di mana-mana.

"Kenapa bisa? Menurutku penyamaranmu sempurna," ucap Claude, Sebastian sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Claude katakan lagi. "Seperti perempuan sungguhan."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Sebastian disertai helaan nafas.

"Yasud, berarti kau juga tidak menolak kusebut "perempuan" sekalipun, benar?"

"Jangan begitu Claude, kasihan, tuh Sebas. Dari kemarin-kemarin aku yakin ia sudah menahan marah, kasihan, 'kan kalau ia terkena penuaan dini saking seringnya menahan emosi?"

BLETAK

Semuanya pasti tahu siapa yang menjitak Ronald tadi, bukan?

"Udah, aku pulang duluan! Mudah-mudahan kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi!"

"Kami do'akan!" Amarah Sebastian makin memuncak kala teman-teman nistanya menjawab demikian serentak. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia ingin sampai segera di rumahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membuka baju sialan ini, makan malam, dan tidur.

Oh, ada yang hampir lupa dijelaskan. Orangtua Sebastian dan adiknya-Charlotte Michaelis-juga mengetahui kenyataan Sebastian kalah taruhan. Orangtuanya hanya senyam-senyum mendengar cerita anak sulungnya, sedangkan Charlotte sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling di lantai. Adik aneh yang berbeda 3 tahun dengannya itu mengatai Sebastian habis-habisan, mulai dari "Gadis macho" sampai "Cowok melambai". Sabar, ya Sebas.

Setelah berjalan lima menit, Sebastian sampai di rumahnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Sebastian dalam bahasa Jepang. Wajar saja, ibunya-Akemi Michaelis-asli orang Jepang, jadi dari dulu Sebastian dan adiknya terbiasa memakai beberapa bahasa Jepang sehari-hari. Ia hanya akan bicara panjang dalam bahasa Jepang jika berinteraksi dengan orang Jepang juga selain keluarganya. Bagaimanapun rasanya aneh bicara bahasa Jepang panjang-panjang meski dengan ibunya sendiri, bawaan dari dulu diajari bahasa Inggris oleh ayahnya, mungkin?

"_Okaeri, nee-chan._" Jawab Charlotte dengan nada mengejek dari dalam rumah. Sontak gadis cantik itu mendapat _death glare_ andalan dari Sebastian. Jika dilihat-lihat, Charlotte dan Sebastian versi Anna terlihat mirip sekali, layaknya anak kembar.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _baka imouto_." Kata Sebastian dengan nada pasrah, Charlotte tertawa geli melihat ekspresi stres kakak semata wayangnya.

"Oh? Sebby-_chan_ sudah tiba rupanya." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah dapur, itu ibu Sebastian.

"_Kaa-san_ juga, jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks itu!"

"Lho? Tapi menurutku sufiks itu cocok dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Sebby-_chan._" Kali ini terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah ruang keluarga. Yak, itu suara Albert Michaelis, ayahnya. Alhasil Sebastian sekali lagi meghela napas pasrah, tentu hal itu menyulut tawa ketiga anggota keluarganya. Jadi Sebastian Michaelis memang harus pandai-pandai mengatur emosi, di sekolah diledek keempat teman aneh itu, di rumah juga diledek keluarga yang tak kalah anehnya.

Sebastian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan lemas, sedikit lagi dan ia bisa segera bertransformasi dari Anna Sutcliff ke Sebastian Michaelis.

Cklek

Yak, sampailah sudah ia di kamarnya yang bernuansa _dark-devil-hell-gothic_ atau apapun itu yang berbau hitam nan suram. Dilemparnya tas sekolah ke atas kasur dengan asal, segera ia membuka kemeja super ketat dan-ehem-korset yang sedari pagi menyiksanya. Sebastian membuka lemari hitamnya dan mencari-cari pakaian yang biasa ia pakai tidur, tapi baru saja ia ingin mengambilnya-

"Sebby, jangan ganti piyama dulu, ya! Sebelum makan malam tolong belikan _Kaa-san_ roti tawar, susu, dan bahan-bahan makan pagi kalian besok di _mini market_." –ibu Sebastian terlanjur berkata demikian.

"_Ha'i_, _Kaa_-_san_." Akhirnya Sebastian memilih mengenakan celana panjang rumahan hitam dengan kaus hitam pula. Setelah kembali tampil "normal" tanpa wig dan semacamnya, Sebastian turun ke lantai bawah dan mengambil daftar belanjaan sekaligus uangnya.

"Wah, wah, sudah berubah jadi _nii-chan_ lagi, ya?" kata Charlotte yang kebetulan berpapasan di tangga.

"Terserah kau sajalah, _imouto-chan_," balas Sebastian dengan wajah kesal. "_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai,_" Jawab Charlotte-lagi-lagi-disertai gelak tawa. "Senangnya bisa meledek _nii-chan,_ hihihi."

**.**

**.**

Criing~

Terdengar bunyi gemerincing lonceng saat Ciel membuka pintu _mini market. _Persediaan _snack_ untuknya dan Alois sudah habis, jadi Ciel harus membelinya sekarang. Mau tak mau Ciel yang kali ini mendapat giliran membeli _snack_ pergi ke toko dekat sekolah. Malam masih belum larut, jadi jalanan masih ramai dan Ciel bersedia membeli persediaan makanan sekarang. Sekolah Ciel tidak terlalu ketat, jadi siswa yang tinggal di asrama pun boleh pergi ke luar areal sekolah asal jelas alasannya dan tidak lebih dari dua jam.

Ciel langsung melesat ke rak-rak makanan ringan, ia mengambil beberapa _potato chips _di sana dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Sekarang Ciel berpindah ke rak permen cokelat. Kali ini ia mengambil baaanyak sekali permen dan cokelat. Maklum, Ciel dan Alois sama-sama "pemangsa" cokelat dan hal yang manis-manis. Duh, jangan-jangan karena itu wajah mereka bisa semanis itu, ya?

'_Sudah cukup_.'Pikir Ciel setelah memenuhi keranjangnya dengan makanan manis. Tinggal satu lagi yang belum Ciel ambil, susu. Rak susu hanya terpaut satu rak dari tempatnya sekarang, tanpa buang waktu Ciel pergi ke sana dan mengambil susu kalengan dan beberapa susu kotak.

Karena sudah malam, _mini market _ini sudah agak sepi. Di bagian rak susu pun hanya ada seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang mengambil beberapa susu kaleng. Dengan santai Ciel melewati pemuda itu, bermaksud mengambil beberapa susu kotak yang ada tepat di samping pemuda itu. Ciel pun melewati pemuda itu dengan langkah santai.

-Tunggu, aroma _mint_?

"Senior Sutcliff?"

"Ha-hah?"

_Oh my God, _dѐ jávu.

Sebastian otomatis berbalik, dan ekspresinya berubah _horror _saat mendapati ada sesosok Ciel Phantomhive sedang diam di tempat. Ini gawat, tidak, lebih dari sekedar gawat. Kenapa hidupnya harus terbayang-bayangi pemuda berwajah imut ini, sih? Tidak cukupkah tadi ia memanggilnya "Senior Michaelis" saat dirinya seorang Anna Sutcliff? Kenapa takdir senang sekali mempermainkannya dengan menggariskan Ciel berucap "Senior Sutcliff" saat dirinya seorang Sebas-

Tunggu, sekarang... ia Sebastian Michaelis, ya? Tapi seantero sekolah terlanjur tahu kalau ia ada di California sampai akhir minggu ini! Seantero sekolah, cuy! Bahkan ibu-ibu kantin sampai mas-mas OB juga tahu kalau dia ada di California! Itu artinya Ciel Phantomhive juga pasti tahu, _damn_!

"Se-senior Sutcliff? Maaf! Kau salah o-"

Ya ampun, bahkan alasan yang akan ia kemukakan sama persis dengan yang tadi.

"Eh? Senior... Michaelis?" tanya Ciel ragu-ragu. "Bukankah senior ada di California?"

Tuh, 'kan!

Sebisa mungkin Ciel menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Itu Sebastian! Dan itu... matanya. Lagi-lagi Ciel tenggelam di sana, semaki hanyut dan jauh dari permukaan. Tapi berbeda dengan saat ia tenggelam di air, ia tidak perlu dan tidak mau keluar dari pusaran itu. Rasanya tidak jelas, sesak, pusing, tapi tersirat sedikit perasaan... um, senang?

Berbeda dengan wajah Ciel yang agak memerah padam, wajah Sebastian sudah sepucat mayat sekarang. Skak mat, ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ciel terlanjur tahu ia ada di sini, jadi apa yang harus ia sembunyikan? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa Ciel bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya di saat ia seperti apapun?

"Kau... bisa menjaga rahasia, eh Phantomhive?" Sebastian memelankan volume suaranya dan melihat sekeliling, bermaksud memeriksa adakah orang lain yang mampu mendengar percakapan mereka. Sebastian maju selangkah mendekati Ciel, Ciel malah mundur selangkah. Sebastian mengernyit heran dan maju selangkah lagi, wajah Ciel makin merah padam dan lagi-lagi mundur selangkah. Terus begitu sampai Ciel terpojokkan di sudut ruangan.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, senior." Jawab Ciel mencoba tenang sebisa mungkin. Dikarenakan posisi Sebastian yang hanya dua langkah di depannya, terpaksa Ciel harus mendongak untuk menatap seniornya. Ini ada di sudut ruangan _mini market_ sepi! Tubuh Sebastian yang tinggi dan kepalanya yang menunduk menghalangi cahaya lampu menerpa Ciel. Demi apapun, mata Sebastian terlihat berkali lipat lebih terang dan indah di dalam bayangan.

Entah sudah seperti apa degup jantung Ciel. Ingatkan dia untuk pergi ke dokter jantung setelah ini.

"Jadi? Bisa menjaga rahasia?" ulang Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk ragu dan menatap Sebastian heran dan penuh tanda tanya. "Mau buat perjanjian denganku?"

"Baiklah." Ciel menyetujui, selain karena tatapan memaksa Sebastian juga rasa penasaran akan rahasia apa yang akan pemuda tampa itu beberkan padanya.

Sebastian mengatur napas sejenak. Tarik, hembuskan, tarik lagi, hembuskan lagi. "Oke, aku adalah Anna Sutcliff."

"Oh."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga de-

"Ha-HAH!" Mata Ciel melebar. Ekspresinya berubah dari kalem menjadi kaget bukan main. Sebastian sontak menutup telinganya, ternyata biar badannya kecil teriakan Ciel mampu memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Aduduh... teriakanmu brutal sekali, _dear.._."

"Tapi, tapi, a-"

Tunggu sebentar, barusan Sebastian memanggilnya... _dear_? Sayang?

BLUSH!

Ciel, tingkahmu benar-benar ukesiawi sekarang. Yak, ukesiawi-itu apa, ya? Entah. Tapi setidaknya Ciel bersyukur jika Anna benar-benar Sebastian, itu artinya tadi sore yang membuatnya _blushing _itu bukan seorang gadis.

-Ya, yang membuatmu _blushing _itu seorang PEMUDA_,_ Ciel. Ya ampun...

"Kenapa bisa?" ujar Ciel. Sebisa mungkin ia terlihat normal dan menenangkan diri. Senior Michaelis pasti punya alasan, batin Ciel berkali-kali.

"Jadi begini, waktu itu saat pembagian peran drama, aku membaca namamu sebagai _master_-ku. Saat istirahat, aku dan teman-temanku membicarakanmu, mulai dari bagaimana rupamu sampai sifatmu," Sebastian memulai penjelasannya. Ciel? Masih _stay cool, _ tapi siapa sangka jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug tidak jelas. Sebastian membicarakan Ciel? Rupa dan sifat Ciel? Tolong hentikan debar berlebihan jantung Ciel, kasihan dia. "Kami sepakat membuat taruhan tentang bagaimana sifatmu. Sore harinya saat latihan drama kami mencarimu, dan saat bertanya pada teman pirangmu itu, ia membeberkan sifatmu pada kami. Tebakanku meleset.

"Yang memenangkan taruhannya adalah Grell-itu, siswa berambut merah panjang yang agak gimana gitu-tebakannya tepat seluruhnya. Aku sendiri heran kenapa," Sebastian menarik napas sejenak. "Ia bilang, jika ia menang aku harus-ugh-menjadi miliknya. Tentu saja kutolak! Sebelum itu kami sempat membuat perjanjian, yang menolak memberi hadiah pada pemenang taruhan harus menyamar menjadi perempuan selama seminggu. Dan _voila_! Akhirnya aku menjadi Anna Sutcliff. Tentang bibiku yang sekarat di California itu bohong-aku bahkan tidak punya bibi yang tinggal di sana. Mengerti, Phantomhive?"

"_Well,_ cukup mengerti. Intinya." Jawab Ciel setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang-kali-lebar-sama-dengan-luas dari Sebastian.

"Bagus, jadi kau bisa, 'kan menjaga rahasia?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita buat janji. Kau jaga rahasiaku, aku akan membantumu. Kau bongkar rahasiaku, akan kusebar foto aib kau sedang tertidur dan "membuat pulau" saat pelajaran Mr. Arthur. Bagaimana?"

"!" Ciel membelalakkan matanya. Itu... aibnya! Mana mungkin Sebastian tahu aib itu? Setahu Ciel yang mengetahuinya hanya Alois, karena dia duduk tepat di samping Ciel.

Alois. Dia menyusun naskah bersama senior Faustus. Dan senior Faustus adalah sahabat Sebastian.

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, 'kan? Mudah saja, temanmu yang bernama Alois itu berhasil "dibujuk" Claude untuk membeberkan rahasia terbesarmu. Aku sudah mengantisipasi dengan mengumpulkan aib dari orang-orang yang sekiranya mampu membongkar identitasku, tak terkecuali kau. Jadi mudah saja untuk menjadikannya ancaman."

'_Damn! Anak pirang itu... KUBUNUH DIAA_!' batin Ciel menjerit-jerit. Bisa tergambar dengan baik di khayalannya kepala Alois yang terdapat hasil servis "Es krim tumpuk tiga spesial dari Ciel".

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus membantuku!"

"Baiklah, aku harus apa?"

"Kau harus membantuku mengerjai anak pirang itu! Begini rencananya," Dan Ciel pun membeberkan rencana apik yang sudah ia pikirkan daritadi malam. Sesekali mengerjai Alois boleh juga, 'kan? Lagipula, sedikit lagi anak itu berulang tahun, bukankah ini bisa menjadi hadiah terindah baginya? Khekhekhe...

"Mengerti, senior?"

"Sangat mengerti. Dan, oh, aku juga ingin mengerjai seseorang lagi yang-kebetulan-berulang tahun sehari sebelum Alois. Idemu brilian Ciel-bolehkah aku memanggilmu demikian? Ternyata kita cocok dalam bidang ini. Silahkan panggil aku Sebastian saja."

Penjaga kasir di toko itu yang diketahui bernama Yuki pun berani bertaruh mendengar suara tawa licik menyerupai iblis dan munculnya aura gelap di sudut tokonya.

'_Hii... Kok aku merinding gini, ya?_' batin Yuki sambil merapatkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Lama kelamaan aura iblis itu makin kuat dan cukup membuat Yuki bergidik ngeri. Dengan hati yang dikuat-kuatkan Yuki mencoba mendekati salah satu sudut tokonya, yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara tawa licik tadi.

"He-hey, ada siapa di-"

_What the –_

Yang Yuki saksikan di sudut sana adalah seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri merapat pada seseorang yang lebih pendek. Yuki tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena posisi pemuda tinggi yang memunggunginya, tapi Yuki yakin ia melihat orang yang pendek itu mendongak dan mengepalkan tangan sementara pemuda yang tinggi menunduk.

Sudut toko yang sepi, dua orang yang berdiri berdekatan. Yang tinggi kelihatan seperti sudah berumur dua puluhan dan yang pendek seperti masih berusia lima belasan. Mereka ada yang mendongak dan menunduk, yang pendek mengepalkan tangan. Datanya sudah cukup banyak.

Akhirnya Yuki sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"HOYY! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM! BERANINYA KAU MELECEHKAN ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR! DASAR PEDOFIL! MESUUUM!"

Ngek

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel langsung berbalik dengan jantung yang hampir copot saking kagetnya, siapa yang tidak kan kaget mendengar teriakan brutal yang bisa memecahkan kaca sekalipun? Mereka menatap heran seorang gadis 17 tahun yang sedang balik menatap mereka tajam. Tapi tatapan tajamnya langsung tergantikan tatapan memuja saat melihat wajah Ciel dan Sebastian.

'_Kyaa! Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama cowok! Kyaa~!'_

"YA AMPUN? _UKE_-NYA MANIS SEKALII~! _SEME_-NYA JUGA _SO DAMN SEXY_~! _OMG_~!" Dengan hebohnya Yuki menghampiri dua siswa SMA itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan khas _fangirl_. Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel baru ingin angkat bicara, tapi Yuki keburu menyela, "Ya ampun, ya ampun! Kalian cocok sekali! Saaangat cocok! Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian! Ayo, ayo, silahkan lanjutkan lagi! Lanjutka~n!"

Disertai kikikan kecil dan jeritan melengking, Yuki mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mulai merekam lewat fitur kamera di sana. Sebastian dan Ciel hanya bisa melongo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, bisa-bisanya orang yang tadi berteriak dengan suara hampir mirip om-om kini sedang tertawa feminin.

Diperingatkan, saudara-saudari. Jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal yang Sebastian dan Ciel lakukan-meski pada dasarnya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa-di tempat umum, apalagi di _mini market _yang penjaga kasirnya seorang _fujoshi_ berat. Berhati-hatilah jika wajah kalian tampan atau imut, tambah berbahaya. Atau kalian akan mendapat bayaran seperti yang Sebastian dan Ciel terima saat ini. Jangan! Sudah diperingatkan, lho!

"Ihihi~ Dapat tontonan _sho-ai _gratis-tis!" ujar Yuki dengan mata berbinar, di lain pihak Sebastian dan Ciel masih berdiri mematung. Hampir dipastikan apa yang mereka pikirkan sama. Ambil telepon genggam, telepon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, kirim gadis sinting ini ke sana.

Akan menjadi tugas berat bagi Sebastian dan Ciel menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis aneh ini.

** . **

**.**

**To be Continue**

**A/N:**

Ahoyy, teman-teman penghuni FKI~! ^o^

Saya kembali dengan fanfic gaje hasil semedi seharian di kamar. Gimana? Masih tetap hancur, 'kan? Haha... *tertawa hambar*

Nah loh, di akhir chap ini ada OC yang muncul XDD Gimana menurut anda sekalian karakter dari Yuki? Ancur kan? #

Dan saya merekayasa semua tanggal lahir chara-chara Kuroshitsuji di fic ini, kecuali Ciel yang tetap saya biarkan.

Hehe, saya berhasil update lebih cepat dari yang saya janjikan! Habis, banyak yang review dan memberi saya semangat di chap kemarin. Alhasil meski sempat menggalau karena pisah kelas sama sahabat-sahabat sesama author yang nista sumpah, saya dapat semangat membara untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Gomen nee kalau masih sarat kesalahan, saya masih amatir ._.a

Yosh! Saatnya balasan review!

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant: **Haha, hukuman Alois ketahuan chap depan ;)) Tada~ Saya berhasil update lebih cepat, lho! Hehe, gimana pendapat anda? Adakah kemajuan yang signifikan? Arigatou reviewnya! Review lagi, ya? Ya? :))

**dEviLune Michaelis: **Makasih banyak koreksinya! Gimana? Chap ini sudah membaikkah? Haha, saya sendiri yang menulis adegan itu merasa tertohok XD Ini udah update, review lagi, ya! Thank you so much! ^^

**sheila-ela: **Ehehe, gomen nee, Shei ^^a Iya, bakalan ada banyak canon seputar kasus Jack the Ripper yang bakal masuk. Ciel manggil Anna "Senior Michaelis" Cuma asal nyeplos karena mata mereka sama, di sini udah ketahuan kan alasannya? ;)) Haha, boleh juga tuh dijadiin konflik XD Mungkin iya, tapi konflik itu Cuma sebentar dan Ciel akan dengan mudah menemukan pemecahannya. Nih udah update, review again, please? :)

**xxVitaxx: **A-apakah saya terlihat menjelek-jelekkan manga Yana-sensei? O.O #terperanjat. Canda, canda, santai aja kali Vit, anda sama sekali gak terlihat seperti flamer, duarius XDD Makasih banyak ya masukannya, maaf saya jadi kelihatan menjelek-jelekkan Yana-sensei. Hontou ni gomennasai, sensei ;_; #mojok. Ya ampun, makasih banyak pujiannya! Sama-sama, ini saya update lagi. Sekali lagi makasih udah mengingatkan saya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi untuk ke depannya. Mind to RnR again? Arigatou!

**Guest 1:** Hihi, iya, semuanya ngeliat mereka XD Arigatou reviewnya, mau review lagi di chap ini? ;D

**Evanthe Beelzenef: **Salam kenal! ^o^ Hihi, sengaja saya gantung-gantungin, kalau gak gantung nanti readers pada gak penasaran, ficnya juga jadi gak menarik deh XD Makasih banyak! Enaknya aku manggil apa, nih? Review chap ini juga, ya! Sankyuu...

**Guest 2: **Thank you so so much for your concrit! Sorry for many mistakes in the last one, i'll try my best in this chap and the other next chap. So, is there enough SebaCiel scene in this chap? I hope so! But i promise i will add more and more next, i'm one of SebaCiel fan afterall. Hehe, finally i updated it sooner than i thought, it's becouse of your support too. Thanks! ^^ Mind to RnR again?

**RaFa LLight S.N: **Makasih banyak udah mampir review lagi! Sebas ngaku tuh ke Ciel sekarang XD Gimana? Apakah chap ini membaik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Review lagi, ya! ^^

**Aoi is Blue: **Hola, Aoi~! ^-^ Haduh, gak usah mikirin telat atau enggaknya, yang penting Aoi bersedia mereview, saya udah seneng banget! Makasih banyaak~ *sujud-sujud* Emang, tuh, typo itu bandel banget buat dibasmi! Padahal saya udah pake R**so buat ngilangin tuh typo! #digiles Wah, wah... Ronald atau Charles Grey, ya? Boleh tuh, sama dua-duanya aja *evil smirk*. Makasih banyak dukungannya, Aloi! TvT Berkat dukungan anda pula saya jadi bersemangat dan bisa update lebih cepat, arigatoouu! Mind to RnR again? OvO

Dan terima kasih banyak banyak juga untuk **silent readers dan semua author yang mem-fav atau meng-alert fic ini dan akun saya. Juga untuk teman-teman gaje yang senantiasa memberi saya semangat dengan cara ajaib mereka. Arigatou gozaimashita! #bow**

Yosh, chap selanjutnya saya update awal Agustus, tapi siapa tahu saya bakalan update lebih cepat kalau banyak yang review, iya 'kan? XDD #duak

_So_...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**.**

**Bogor, July 13****rd**** 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


	5. Our Revenge, Begin

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso**

**AU, OOC (Maybe?), OC, may contain sho-ai, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

_**[Happy birthday, Sebas-nii/Dark Corneille–August 11**__**st**__**–And happy birthday, me!–August 16**__**th**__** ^^]**_

**Here we go, Musical Drama Chapter 5: Our Revenge**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silakan pakai kata apapun yang berarti buruk untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi Ciel dan Sebastian sekarang. Kacau? Mungkin. Cengo? Pasti. Aneh? Tidak usah ditanya. Malu? _Well_, yang ini hanya berlaku di salah satu pihak. Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau tak sengaja bertemu seniormu di _mini market_ dan terlibat percakapan biasa, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis _freak_ yang sedari tadi menyeringai penuh arti, sambil merekam pula! Ditambah lagi gadis ber-_name tag_ Yuki Arashi itu sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata aneh macam _seme, uke, yaoi,_ bla ba bla. Sebodoh-bodohnya Ciel tentang bahasa-bahasa entah-dari-mana itu, setidaknya teman-teman sekolah Ciel sering mengatakannya–terkadang ada yang sambil menjerit juga. Tentu berkat penjelasan teman-temannya juga Ciel tahu benar arti kata-kata itu. _Please_, deh, Ciel masih _straight_.

.

.

.

-Masa'? Lupakan.

"Maaf, nona. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan." Sebastian memulai penjelasan dengan tenang. Sudah pasti Sebastian juga mengetahui arti racauan aneh Yuki, geli juga mendengarnya.

"Ohoho, tidak apa-apa! Aku benar-benar mengerti." Jawab Yuki disertai tawa penuh arti, tangan kanannya ia kibaskan dengan cepat di depan wajah. Benar-benar, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan di balik wajah mesumnya itu.

"Tapi ini memang tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kali ini Ciel yang angkat bicara, tidak seformal yang Sebastian lakukan sebelumnya. Ciel memasang ekspresi datar–yang dibuat-buat dengan susah payah–sambil menatap Yuki malas. Mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, 'kan? Mereka hanya membuat "kontrak" tentang suatu hal, tidak lebih. Tentang tempat mereka berdiri sekarang yang ada di sudut toko juga hanya ketidaksengajaan karena Ciel yang mundur-mundur. _That's all, nothing more_. Jujur, deh, tidak ada yang spesial–walaupun adanya pemuda tampan dan pemuda imut di sudut ruangan sudah menjadi hal spesial bagi para _fujoshi_.

Yah, hanya untuk yang tingkat ke-_fujoshi_-annya sudah stadium akhir, sih, macam Yuki misalnya. Di sini siapa yang stadium akhir juga?

"Lhoo? Ya sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan~ Mungkin ada baiknya kalian segera membayar belanjaan kalian dan pulang ke rumah~" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dahulu, Yuki mengambil keranjang belanjaan Ciel dan Sebastian. Dengan riangnya Yuki berlari kecil ke arah kasir, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil sambil tetap menghitung belanjaan Ciel dan Sebastian. "Nah, ini dia~! Terima kasih sudah datang!"

"Ah-eh, iya." Dengan agak canggung Sebastian mengambil kantung belanjaannya, Ciel pun demikian. Daripada keadaan yang sudah agak cair ini kembali menggila, lebih baik mereka berdua segera keluar dari toko ini. Sebastian sudah setengah jalan mendorong pintu toko, tapi–

"Oh, hey cowok tinggi! Cowok imut-imut seperti _uke_-mu ini rentan terkena kejahatan malam-malam, jaga dia, ya!"

–Hah?

Tanpa mempedulikan lebih lanjut, dua sosok siswa sekolah menengah atas itu sudah berjalan di luar toko, meninggalkan si penjaga kasir yang masih terkikik mirip orang gila kerasukan. Coba bayangkan, sudah gila, kerasukan lagi. Entah bagaimana rupanya.

"Hihihi, aku dapat fotonya~! Hihihi..."

**.**

**.**

"Hah? HAAH? Ciel, katakan bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu bohong!" Alois berkata setengah menjerit setelah mendengar cerita Ciel. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget mendengar kabar bahwa senior yang paling tinggi harga dirinya seantero sekolah rela _crossdressing _gara-gara taruhan?

Meski sekarang baru tahun pertama mereka bersekolah di Weston _High Scool_ ini, mereka pernah mendengar banyak gosip yang membuktikan betapa tingginya harga diri Sebastian. Sebut saja gosip yang menyebar di kalangan siswi saat mereka baru seminggu belajar di sini. Katanya Sebastian pernah rela menerima tawaran Claude untuk menginap tiga malam di pemakaman kota–yang terkenal angkernya minta ampun–daripada ketahuan mendapat nilai 70 saat pelajaran olahraga. Padahal wajar saja saat itu Sebastian mendapat nilai jelek, toh kakinya sedang terkilir. Siapa yang bisa tetap berkonsentrasi bermain basket saat tubuhmu tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tetap tegak? Padahal jika ia mau mengakui kakinya terkilir, guru olahraga pasti akan dengan senang hati menyuruhnya beristirahat. Benar-benar, dia tidak sudi ketahuan sedang dalam keadaan tidak _fit_.

"Sayang sekali, Alois. Itu semua kenyataan," ujar Ciel. "Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkiiin! Masa' senior Michaelis sudi melakukan hal nista begitu? Iya, 'kan Lizzy?" Sanggah Alois dengan hebohnya. Ia menoleh pada satu-satunya perempuan di sana. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk-duduk di tempat favorit, taman belakang. Jarum jam masih menunjuk angka 06.12, sangat pagi. Mereka bertiga sengaja datang ke sini sepagi itu untuk mendengar cerita Ciel. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan mendengar cerita dalam suasana hening begini? Jika saat istirahat, taman belakang pasti penuh dengan siswi-siswi centil yang asyik menggosip dan mewarnai kuku-kuku mengkilap mereka–bahkan terkadang ada beberapa siswi yang terang-terangan membaca majalah, padahal sudah terpampang jelas-jelas di peraturan sekolah bahwa hal itu dilarang.

"Benar! Senior Michaelis itu keren, tampan, pintar, _perfect, _dan berharga diri tinggi! Kyaa~ Aku nge-_fans_ sama dia!"

"..."

"..."

"...Er... Lizzy? Kau tadi menyetujui ucapanku atau _fangirling-_an?" Sindir Alois.

"Dua-duanya! Siapa, sih yang tidak menyukai senior Michaelis?" Lizzy mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar, pasti imajinasinya tengah melambung tinggi sekarang. Lizzy benar, siapa yang sanggup menampik pesona seorang Sebastian Michaelis? Hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan di trotoar sambil mengenakan kaus oblong dan jeans butut saja, gadis-gadis sudah menjerit histeris layaknya melihat super model mengenakan _tuxedo_ keluaran Gucci berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

"Yah, sudah-sudah. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Senior Michaelis yang se-_macho_ itu bisa-bisanya menyamar jadi gadis yang... _begitu_."

"Begitu?" Tanya Alois menanggapi ucapan Ciel tadi. Kata 'begitu' tentu mengandung jutaan arti, dan Alois belum menemukan arti yang cocok.

"Hey, kau belum pernah lihat Anna, ya? Dia itu cantik sekali, gak nyangka, deh itu senior Michaelis," jelas Lizzy. "Aku dengar kabar dari Lan Mao–seniorku di club _cheerleade_–_r_Anna gadis yang sangat populer. Di hari kedua sejak kepinda-umm, maksudku sejak senior Michaelis 'berubah', Anna sudah ditembak 4 senior yang cukup populer. Haa... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan _inner_ senior Michaelis saat itu."

Alois terbahak mendengar penjelasan Lizzy, sedangkan Ciel hanya tersenyum miring menahan tawa. Benar juga, bagaimana perasaan Sebastian saat ditembak laki-laki, ya? Jika bukan karena menjaga penyamaran, keempat siswa yang menembaknya itu pasti sudah ditemukan tergantung mengenaskan di _Big Ben_. Mengingat keiblisan tersembunyi di balik sosok rupawannya itu, bukannya tidak mungkin, sih.

"Tapi, 'kok kau bisa menyadari kalau itu senior Michaelis saat latihan drama kemarin? Waktu itu senior 'kan sedang menyamar."

_Checkmate._ Inilah yang ditakutkan Ciel dari saat pertama ia bercerita. Bagaimana jika ada yang bertanya demikian? Dan sekarang, Lizzy sudah melakukannya. Masa' Ciel harus menjawab "Aku ingat dari matanya yang menawan". Hih! Itu bukan Ciel banget!

"Benar, tuh Ciel! Terus kenapa kau langsung sadar kalau yang ada di _mini market _itu senior Michaelis?"

Nah, loh. Kali ini giliran Alois yang bertanya. Dia harus jawab apa? Otaknya sedang berpikir keras mencari jawaban. Tidak mungkin, dong dia bilang "Aku hafal wangi tubuhnya yang memikat". Itu sama saja meminta ditertawakan seumur hidup.

"Entahlah, hanya tiba-tiba merasa familiar saja."

Setelahnya Alois dan Lizzy hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda puas dengan jawaban tidak jujur Ciel–yang anehnya meyakinkan. Haduh... Tuan muda ini memang pintar mengelabui orang, ya?

**.**

**.**

"Ya, salahmu sendiri! Ngapain mojok di toko orang?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin mojok, Ron. Ciel yang mundur-mundur."

"Sudah, jadi intinya kau membocorkan penyamaranmu pada anak itu? Dan kau mengizinkan anak itu memberitahu dua temannya? Aku baru tahu kau sebegitu mudahnya mempercayai orang, Sebas."

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, Grell?"

Terdengar suara obrolan-obrolan dari arah kelas XII-1, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian-a_nd-the-gang_? Suasana kelas sangatlah sepi, seluruh anak sedang berpencar-pencar di waktu istirahat ini. Saat ini Sebastian sedang menceritakan semua rentetan kejadian nista yang semalam dialaminya. Dengan begini ada seorang-ups, tiga orang lagi yang mengetahui kenyataan tentang Anna. Hampir lupa diceritakan, sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari toko itu Ciel meminta izin untuk menceritakan hal ini pada dua orang lagi. Yup, Alois dan Lizzy. Sebastian mengizinkan berkat penjelasan Ciel bahwa dua orang itu dapat dipercaya, pasti.

"Haha, sabar aja, ya Sebas. Tapi si Phantomhive itu hebat juga bisa mengenalimu. Kenapa kau tidak menyamar saja waktu ke _mini market_?" Tanya Ronald.

"Ya ampun, pakai baju begini sepanjang jam sekolah saja sudah membuatku jijik, masa' kemana-mana harus begini juga?"

"_That's your own risk_, siapa suruh kalah taruhan?" Dengan seenak jidat lebarnya, Claude angkat bicara–mengejek. Sebastian hanya bisa menggeram tertahan, sebisa mungkin meredam keinginan membuang Claude dari atap _Buckingham Palace_–dia masih punya hati, jadinya ia berniat _hanya _menjatuhkan Claude dari gedung setinggi 24 meter.

_KRIING~ KRIING~_

Bunyi dentangan bel yang memekakkan telinga menyeruak di sepanjang koridor sampai kelas XII-1 tentunya. Samar-samar mulai terdengar derap langkah kaki murid-murid dari luar. Sebastian sontak mengubah posisi dari duduk di atas meja dengan gaya berandalan menjadi duduk manis dengan kaki tertutup di bangku khas perempuan. Hal ini tentu menyulut tawa Ronald dan Grell –William dan Claude hanya bisa memperhatikan Sebastian dengan wajah sok datar. Berani taruhan, mereka berdua juga pasti sudah tertawa guling-guling dalam hati.

Satu persatu anak mulai memasuki kelas, sampai akhirnya ketiga puluh dua anak sudah kembali duduk rapih di bangku masing-masing. Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, dan muncullah sosok Mr. Undertaker disertai kikikan menyeramkan dan hawa mistis khas guru biologi kelas XII itu.

"Selamat siang semua~"

"Selamat siang juga, Mr. Undertaker." Jawab seisi kelas dengan nada bervariasi, ada yang bersemangat, lesu luar biasa, ada yang sambil tertawa, pokoknya macam-macam. Dengan langkah setengah berloncat, Undertaker menaruh tumpukan buku biologi di atas meja guru dan mengeluarkan spidol dari lengan baju–entah model apa–panjangnya.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang reproduksi sel~ Silahkan buka buku paket kalian halaman 41. Hihihi~" Bersamaan dengan itu, seisi kelas dipenuhi suara 'Srak' dari kertas halaman buku yang dibolak-balikkan oleh tiap murid –ups, tidak tiap murid juga. Lihat Ronald, bukannya membuka buku pelajaran malah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas kecil. Tidak jauh dari Ronald, Sebastian dan Grell sedang menunggu giliran membaca pesan yang ditulis Ronald. Tapi dengan liciknya dua siswa–ok, yang satu sedang berwujud siswi dan yang satunya lagi diragukan berjender laki-laki–itu berpura-pura antusias mendengarkan penjelasan penuh kikikan dari guru _shaman_ mereka. Lihat saja sorot mata mereka yang terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan papan tulis, padahal tangan mereka saling memberi tanda pada yang lain.

Ronald melemparkan dua kertas, satu bagi Sebastian dan yang satu lagi untuk Grell. Hanya butuh kurang dari lima detik untuk membaca keseluruhan kertas itu, karena intinya hanya satu; Laksanakan rencana itu malam ini.

Huh, coba lihat wajah Sebastian, Grell, dan Ronald sekarang–Sudah dihiasi _devil smirk _dengan indahnya. Sepertinya, apapun yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik bagi mereka.

"Ooh, sepertinya tiga orang itu sangat menikamati pelajaranku, ya. Sampai senyum-senyum begitu, hihi~"

**.**

**.**

"Tidaak... Aku kena remed matematika dan ekonomi LAGI! LAGIII! TIDAAK!" Dengan berlebihannya Alois berteriak frustasi. Beberapa orang dalam radius 10 meter langsung menoleh dengan tampang '_What-the–?' _ke arah Alois. Tapi, toh pemuda imut itu tidak peduli, ia malah makin menggila dengan mulai mencakar dan menarik rambut pirangnya ganas, ditambah melompat-lompat sambil tetap berteriak. Ini justru makin mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, mungkin beberapa dari mereka bahkan berpikir untuk menelepon 911 atau rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ah, lebay, deh. Kena remed, 'kan bukan berarti kiamat, Al." Ucap Lizzy santai, acuh tak acuh. Yah, mendapati Alois sebegini histerisnya setelah diberitahu remedial sudah bukan hal baru bagi Ciel dan Lizzy, jadinya tak usah dibesar-besarkan, lah.

"Kau, sih enak, Liz! Nilaimu 96! Nah aku?!"

"Lagian, sih. Tadi malam, 'kan sudah kuingatkan, cepat belajar. Kau sendiri yang bilang gak mau."

"Uhh! Iya, deh tuan-jenius-yang-dapat-100!"

Alois mendecak kesal, begini, nih kesalnya dia jika berada di tengah-tengah siswa dan siswi yang selalu merajai peringkat satu dan dua seangkatan. Nah, dia? Peringkat lima seangkatan, sih, tapi tetap saja masih tersalip. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan ada yang bertanya, peringkat lima seangkatan, kok remedial? Mudah saja, dia lemah dalam bidang matematika dan ekonomi. Di pelajaran lain? Ambil saja kesimpulan dari nilai lainnya yang berjejer di atas 90.

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi kau mau langsung remed ke ruang guru, nih?" Tanya Lizzy menenengahi, sebelum Ciel menanggapi ucapan sinis Alois dan terjadi adu mulut. Alois mengangguk lesu tanpa semangat hidup, kelesuannya bertambah lagi saat dari jauh sudah terlihat plang 'TEACHER'S ROOM'.

"Tapi sekarang, 'kan baru jam 3?" Tanya Ciel.

"Ya, remed ekonominya jam 3, tapi habis itu aku masih harus mengerjakan essay seni budaya jam 4, dan dari jam 5 sampai jam 7 remedial matematika dua kali."

Haduh... Alois, hidupmu memang penuh remedial dan keterlambatan tugas, ya?

Alois melambai pada Ciel dan Lizzy sebelum lenyap dari pandangan di balik pintu ruang guru. Ciel dan Lizzy balas melambai, sebelum berjalan beberapa langkah dan mulai tertawa –Ciel tertawa licik, Lizzy tertawa geli.

"Ini saatnya!"

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Claude. Sampai kapan kita begini terus?"

"Entahlah."

Lapangan basket, jika dilihat sepintas memang kosong –wajar saja, di sana hanya diterangi satu lampu yang tidak mampu menerangi seluruh lapangan. Tapi jika diperhatikan seksama, ada dua sosok pemuda berkacamata yang _oh-so-damn-sexy. _Kacamata tidak pernah terlihat sebagus itu.

Lupakan, langsung ke intinya saja. Claude dan William kena 'getah' dari ulah iseng Sebastian, Ronald, dan Grell.

Claude dan William itu murid jenius, tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan Mr. Undertaker tadi juga mereka sudah mengerti materinya. Jadi, otak mereka sama sekali tidak memerintahkan kedua mata untuk memperhatikan Mr. Undertaker. Sebenarnya jika hanya itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan mereka terjebak bersama tongkat pel dan lapangan basket sampai jam 7 malam, 'kan sudah kubilang tadi bahwa itu ulah trio iseng itu.

Masa' dengan santainya mereka menjatuhkan kertas bertuliskan 'Mr. Undertaker is a gay' di samping meja Claude dan William, lalu dengan santainya memberitahu Mr. Undertaker itu tulisan Claude dan William. Jadilah mereka berakhir dengan hukuman mengepel lapangan basket yang jumlahnya ada TIGA. Kasihan.

"Yak." Kata William. Ahirnya selesai sudah hukuman mereka. Dengan begini mereka hanya perlu mengembalikan tongkat pel ini ke ruang kebersihan, dan pulang. Jadilah dua pemuda pemilik ekspresi sedatar keramik ini menuju ruang kebersihan, menaruh tongkat pel, dan berjalan di lorong untuk pulang.

Yah, sebenarnya mereka akan langsung pulang jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi barang pecah dari arah UKS yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Mereka saling melirik dari sudut mata, biar tanpa sepotong katapun mereka paham bahwa lebih baik menengok apa yang terjadi. Claude mendekati pintu UKS dan membukanya perlahan, agak ragu kalau-kalau sampai ada seseorang di dalam dan mengganggu privasinya.

Pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dan pemandangan yang mereka lihat di sana lebih dari kata menyeramkan. Andai mereka tidak ingat bahwa mereka memiliki _image cool_, pasti mereka sudah berteriak atau berjengit kaget. Sebagai ganti mereka hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dengan pikiran kacau. _This is crazy_.

**.**

**.**

"Ha~h... Akhirnyaa...!" Alois menggeliat sebentar sebelum menaruh kertas remedialnya di atas meja guru. Sudah jam 7, dia harus segera kembali ke asrama. Alois mengemas alat-alat tulisnya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, setelah siap ia keluar meninggalkan ruang guru.

Ruang guru berada di lantai dua, jadi dia harus melewati dua lorong menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai satu. Di lorong kedua sudah sangat sepi, tapi Alois melihat ada salah satu pintu di sana yang terbuka.

'_UKS? Ada apa, ya?_'

Alois melangkah santai ke sana sambil bersenandung kecil. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di depan UKS. Dan sampai di sana–

"A-ah? WAAA! CIEL! CIEL!"

–dia menjerit.

Wajar, siapa yang tidak akan menjerit melihat sesosok Ciel Phantomhive terkulai tak berdaya dengan puluhan goresan di tempat tidur UKS yang hampir berupa lautan darah?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

Halo semuanya! ^^ Oke, chap ini pendek, ya? Gomen nee~ Chap depan akan saya buat lebih panjang.

Gomen juga, telat deadline! Harusnya awal Agustus, tapi ini udah hampir pertengahan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya prioritaskan, jadinya begini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, ya #bow

Gimana? Chap ini udah membaik dibanding chap-chap sebelumnya gak? Atau malah tambah hancur? –kayaknya yang kedua lebih mungkin terjadi ( _ _)

Nah, menanggapi beberapa teman-teman yang nanya "Yuki itu perwujudanmu, ya?" Saya jawab, mungkin XD Namanya emang ngambil dari nama saya di dunia maya, tapi kalau sifatnya agak jauh dari saya. Kalau Yuki bener-bener pakai sifat saya, dia gak bakal dengan absurdnya nuduh yang enggak-enggak ke SebaCiel. Dia bakalan mendekat pelan-pelan, dan pahami situasi. Pas ketahuan mereka sama-sama cowok, buru-buru ngambil videonya diam-diam terus diupload ke Yo*tu*e! Nyahaha~ #duak Jadilah karakter Yuki saya improve sedikit, berubahlah dia jadi teman ideal para fujoshi! XD

Nah, daripada saya kebanyakan omong, lebih baik balas review dulu! ^^

**dEviLune Michaelis**: Makasih koreksinya ^^ Benarkah? Makasih pujiannya! Chap ini belum ada sho-ai, nih. Kalau chap-chap depan? Siapa tahu? Kayaknya bakal banyak, fufu~ *sok misterius* Amin, sudah bagus belum? Sekali lagi makasih banyak! Mind to RnR again? n.n

**sheila-ela: **Makasih udah mampir lagi, Shei! ^^ Haha, Yuki Cuma jadi karakter rame-ramean sih, atau mau dijadiin karakter penting? Tapi dia bakalan sering muncul buat ngegodain SebaCiel XDD Hm... bikin SebaCiel bersatu? Why not? Nyahaha~ Yuki itu... mungkin saya n.n Nah, ini udah update, mind to RnR again? Arigatou gozaimasu, Shei!

**Evanthe Beelzenef: **Ahaha, Yuki itu bukan orang yang ember kok! Dia bakalan jaga rahasia XD Nah, ini updatenya! Boleh minta review lagi? Thanks!

**Pepper D P: **Salam kenal juga, Pepper ^^Nih lanjutannya, review lagi, please? Makasih! ^^

**Raineze**: Kalo itu gue kenapa? Kalo itu bukan gue kenapa? Xp Hehe, peace deh. Nih, update tuh. Review lagi yaw ;3 Thank you so much, Lady Raineze~

**Aoi is Blue: **Haha, iya tuh. Ciel emang paling-paling -?- lah. Menurutmu siapa yang bakal dikerjain? Tuh, di chap ini udah ada hintsnya ^^ Khukhukhu~ Sip deh, Ronald atau Charles, ya? Akan kupertimbangkan salah satu dari mereka. Iya tuh, Yuki emang karakter teman ideal para fujoshi XD Tada~ Ini sudah update, mampir lagi ya! Arigatou gozimasu! ^^

**Rafa LLight S.N: **Saya tidak akan pernah membosan membaca review anda ^^ Nih udah update, mind to RnR again? Makasih banyak reviewnya! ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk semua **silent readers **dan teman-teman sekalian yang sudah **mem-fav/meng-alert fic ini dan akun saya.** Juga teman-teman yang sudah **memberi saya semangat untuk update**. Thanks all~ #hughug

Yup, chap depan akan saya update awal September. Karena dikit lagi lebaran, saya ingin mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin ^^

So...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**.**

**Bogor, August 14****th****, 2012**

**Sweet Smile,**

**NHL-chan**


	6. Our Revenge, End

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**AU, OOC, OC, typo, sho-ai **_**not in this chapter**_**, amateur, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Musical Drama Chapter 6: Our Revenge, End**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ah? WAA! CIEL! CIEL!" Alois berteriak histeris. Berulang kali dia mengerjapkan mata, masa' iya yang ada di hadapannya ini benar?

Tapi tiba-tiba ia terdiam sebentar, sebelum tersenyum sinis seakan menertawakan kebodohannya yang dengan mudah terjebak. Hal-hal macam ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Paling-paling ini hanya keisengan Ciel, sudah tahu bahwa anak itu agak rada-rada. "Hah, usaha yang bagus, Ciel. Tapi udah, dong."

Alois melangkah masuk, kala itu ia baru menyadari jika ada dua orang selain dirinya dan Ciel di ruangan ini. Itu Claude, bukan? Alois sudah lumayan mengenal Claude semenjak mereka mulai menyusun naskah drama dalam satu tim. Dan yang ada di sebelah Claude ia yakini sebagai William, dilihat dari kacamata ber-_frame_ agak tebal dan rambutnya yang tersisir rapih ke samping. Padahal Alois yakin jika poninya itu dijatuhkan _natural_, pasti William lumayan keren.

"Ah, ternyata ada senior-senior. Huh, anak ini memang benar-benar kalau bercanda, deh." Kata Alois. Baik Claude walaupun William tidak ada yang merespon, keduanya memilih diam dan kembali menatap sosok Ciel yang terbaring penuh luka di atas tempat tidur. Alois mengernyit, tatapan kedua seniornya terlihat seakan benar-benar melihat korban pembunuhan seperti di TV saja. Tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan? Empat jam lalu Alois baru saja bertemu Ciel, dan dia baik-baik saja tanpa kurang apapun.

Alois memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Ciel yang–menurutnya–sedang berpura-pura mati, korban pembunuhan atau apalah itu. Harus diakui akting Ciel meyakinkan sekali, tapi mata seorang Alois Trancy agak sulit dibohongi.

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Bangun, deh, kau bikin orang jantungan saja. Haduh, darah ini pasti saus, ya?" Ucap Alois sambil mendekati tempat tidur UKS. Di jarak yang sudah lumayan dekat ini, Alois baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah pisau operasi menancap di dada Ciel, mungkin tepat di jantung. Dan dari jarak yang lumayan dekat ini pula Alois merasa ada yang janggal. _The blood looked so real_, ini bukan saus. Terbukti lagi dari bau anyir khas darah yang mulai dirasakan indera penciuman Alois. Tidak, tidak, ini bohong. Ini bohong, mana mungkin ada hal seperti ini yang menimpa Ciel.

"Ciel! Ini tidak lucu! Bangun sekarang! Bangun!" Alois kembali berteriak, kaget juga saat mendekat dan melihat darah Ciel. Ia mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel tanpa ampun. Persetan dengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah ternodai darah, yang penting dia harus memastikan apakah ini bohong atau nyata. "Ciel Phantomhive! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Kuperintahkan bangun sekarang juga! Hoy! Cepat bangun, pendek!"

Tak ada jawaban, tubuh Ciel terlihat bagai boneka tak berdaya di tangan Alois. Wajah pemuda pirang itu memucat, ini pasti bohong! Mimpi! Alois mencubit pergelangan tangannya, siapa tahu ia tengah bermimpi karena ketiduran saat mengerjakan remedial tadi. Tapi hasilnya sakit, sekeras apapun hasilnya sakit. Mata Alois membola, ia kembali mengguncangkan badan Ciel dan menepuk pipi pemilik surai kelabu itu. Pipi Ciel dingin, wajahnya juga pucat pasi bagai... bagai mayat sungguhan.

PLAK!

"CIEL! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!" Jerit Alois berulang kali. Tepukan di pipi Ciel menjelma menjadi tamparan keras. Pemuda beriris biru langit itu mulai memukul-mukul lengan kiri yang terbalut jaketsemi jas biru tua yang dikenakan Ciel. Tak ada reaksi, Ciel tetap menunduk tanpa membuka matanya. Alois makin keras memukuli lengan Ciel, saat dia bermaksud memukul lengan kanannya–

"E-eh?"

–kosong. Alois tidak merasakan adanya lengan dibalik pakaian Ciel. Segera saja Alois menurunkan pandangannya ragu, dan ketakutannya terbukti. Di ujung lengan jaket Ciel... di ujungnya tidak ada tangan.

"A-a... WAAA!"

Alois sontak melepas genggamannya pada pundak Ciel, hingga tubuh yang terlihat tak bernyawa itu linglung dan jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur. Saat itu juga Alois jatuh terduduk, tapi buru-buru ia menjauh saat tubuh Ciel ternyata jatuh tertelungkup tepat di samping pahanya.

"Ah...a-ah..."

"Trancy!" Seru Claude. Dia dan William yang sebelumnya hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan situasi kini bergegas menghampiri Alois dan berlutut di sampingnya. Iris biru muda milik Alois terlihat agak beriak, sepertinya dia _shock _sekali sampai-sampai nyaris menangis. Selagi Claude mencoba menenangkan Alois yang masih membelalakkan mata dan membisu, William memandang Ciel ngeri. Darah bercecaran di sekitar tempat tidur itu sampai tempatnya berjongkok sekarang. Tapi dia tidak peduli, padahal _jeans_ hitam yang digunakannya sudah terkena cipratan darah. Yang paling parah terkena darah sudah pasti Alois, lihat saja tangannya yang gemetar itu, berlumuran darah pekat yang berbau anyir. Beberapa cipratan darah juga menempel di pakaiannya. Claude juga tidak kalah banyak terkena darah. Karena tangannya yang sedari tadi menepuk pundak Alois dan menopang badan juniornya itu, sudah pasti ikut berlumuran darah.

William mulai merasa mual, bau darah benar-benar berniat membuat siswa ini mengeluarkan makan siangnya. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, William merogoh saku celananya, mencari-cari sebuah benda persegi panjang–ponsel. Dia harus telepon polisi dan ambulans sekarang.

Tapi semuanya tidak akan berjalan semudah itu, _darling_.

"Hah?" Saku kiri, tidak ada. Saku kanan, tidak ada. Saku belakang juga nihil. Saku jaketpun sama. Mana, sih telepon genggamnya? Berkali-kali William merutuk dalam hati, dan tetap saja tidak ketemu. "Claude, bawa HP?"

"Kalau HP-ku tidak habis baterai, aku pasti sudah menelepon polisi dan ambulans dari tadi."

"Cih. Trancy, bawa HP?" William menatap Alois yang masih sesenggukan sambil membelalakkan mata. Alois tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan horornya dari tubuh Ciel yang tergeletak tak bergeming di lantai, sepertinya dia masih terlalu terguncang sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Jadilah sekarang mereka hanya terduduk di lantai sambil memandang ngeri ke sosok Ciel.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sekolah sudah sepi, guru-guru juga sudah pulang." Claude berkata agak lesu, tapi tetap dengan tampang datarnya.

"Yang masih di sekolah juga hanya beberapa OB dan satpam. OB-OB itu juga pasti sekarang masih mengecek di lantai empat, satpam di gerbang sekolah–jauh banget." Timpal William tak kalah datarnya dari Claude.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan ke asrama putri. Di sana ada temanku." Saran Alois sambil menyeka sudut matanya. Benar juga, lebih baik ke asrama putri yang tak jauh dari sini daripada naik ke lantai empat. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Alois berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lizzy, harapannya tinggal itu.

Claude dan William reflek ikut berlari mengikuti Alois, lebih baik begitu daripada berada satu ruangan bersama mayat lama-lama. Tak butuh banyak waktu, mereka berdua sudah mampu menyejajarkan langkah dengan Alois, mudah saja karena langkah mereka lebih lebar dari juniornya.

Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan memasuki asrama putri yang tepat berada di belakang _high school_. Alois berlari paling depan, disusul Claude dan William yang berada paling belakang. Alois tidak berbelok di sebuah persimpangan tiga, begitu pula dengan Claude dan–harusnya–William.

Ya, harusnya jika saja tidak ada sesosok tangan bercat kuku merah darah yang menariknya untuk berbelok, memaksanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar asrama.

**.**

**.**

"Hoy, Lizzy! Cepat buka pintunya, Lizzy!" Alois menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lizzy dengan brutalnya. Claude yang tepat berada di belakang Alois juga ikut mengetuk pintu, namun tidak sekencang Alois. Sama sekali tak ada respon dari dalam, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Lizzy! Buka pi–Hah?"Alois memegang kenop pintu, dan tanpa diduga-duga pintu itu terbuka degan mudahnya. Kenapa tidak dikunci? Berani sekali Lizzy dan Paula–rekan sekamarnya–tidak mengunci pintu malam-malam, mereka 'kan perempuan. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Alois harus memberi tahu Lizzy. Mungkin sejak tadi gadis itu sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Lizzy! Tadi Ci–Eh? Lizzy?" Ruangan itu kosong, kamar mandinya juga sama. Okelah, Alois memang sudah mengira tidak akan menemukan Paula di sini, seniornya itu pasti punya banyak urusan. Jika Lizzy, memangnya dia punya urusan apa? Dan Lizzy itu orang yang teliti, mana mungkin dia meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa mengunci pintu.

"Ah! Cewek pirang itu mana, sih!?" Alois menggeram gusar. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Setidaknya dia berpikir Lizzy bisa ikut mencari solusi, tapi gadis itu tidak ada. Kemana, sih dia?

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Lizzy... sama seperti Ciel?

'_Bodoh! Mana mungkin?_'

Selagi Alois masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa basa-basi Claude menerobos masuk ke kamar itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil yang ada di dekat jendela. Alois tak bertanya apa-apa hanya melihat tindakan seniornya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Tapi akhirnya Alois mendapat jawaban, di atas meja itu ada sebuah ponsel putih yang tergeletak begitu saja. Sepertinya itu milik Lizzy, tapi masa' iya dia meninggalkan ponselnya selagi keluar kamar? Satu lagi fakta yang membuat Alois mengernyitkan dahi.

Claude mengambil ponsel itu. Ponselnya menyala, dan bisa ditebak jika ponsel itu benar milik Lizzy, dilihat dari _wallpaper_-nya–Lizzy, Ciel, dan Alois yang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera. Buru-buru Claude mengetikkan angka 911 dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Selamat malam, a-_"

Brak!

Belum sempat penjawab telepon di seberang sana menyelesaikan perkataannya, benda persegi panjang itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai–tidak hancur, tapi sepertinya mati. Mulut Claude agak terbuka, dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia membelalakkan mata. Apa lagi ini?

"Se-senior?" Alois mengernyit heran. Firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya lagi, apalagi setelah melihat Claude tak henti-hentinya menatap sesuatu. Jika dilihat dari posisi Alois yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, tidak ada yang aneh di sana–wajar saja, objek yang dilihat Claude berada di balik tempat tidur. Jantung Alois kembali berpacu cepat. Jika Claude yang terkenal sepenjuru sekolah sebagai pemuda paling e_motionless_ saja sampai terkaget-kaget begitu, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Alois berjalan ragu-ragu ke arah Claude, perlahan dia menoleh ke tempat mata Claude tertuju.

Parah, apa lagi ini?

Saat itu jantung Alois yang sebelumnya berdentum keras serasa berhenti berdetak. Seluruh darahnya berhenti. Jika sebelumnya Alois langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, sekarang dia hanya bisa membisu dengan mulut menganga.

Di sana ada sesosok Elizabeth Midford yang terbaring menyamping dengan sebuah pisau dapur di depan tubuhnya. Mata gadis itu tertutup helaian pirangnya yang lurus terurai begitu saja. Kemeja merah mudanya terlihat acak-acakan, terdapat rembesan darah di mana-mana yang mengakibatkan warna dasar kemeja itu hampir tak terlihat. Memang keadaan Lizzy tidak separah Ciel, tapi dia terlihat berkali lipat menyeramkan karena mulutnya yang mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah.

Alois masih diam, terus terdiam. Sampai tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan udara di sekitarnya tidak cukup untuk membuat jantungnya tetap memompa darah. Tubuhnya lunglai dan menabrak dinding bercat pastel di belakangnya, tubuhnya pun pelan-pelan menyentuh lantai. Dia pingsan. Claude mencoba menangkap tubuh Alois, tapi tidak sempat karena dirinya sendiri masih sulit menggerakan tubuh.

Hebat, jadi apa yang harus Claude lakukan sekarang?

_God_, jika ada waktu saat Claude ingin berteriak panik, maka sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, bagaimana bisa jika mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya seakan menguras habis seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri.

'_Claude Faustus, tenang._' Pikir Claude berulang kali. Jika berlaku panik, keadaan justru makin sulit.

Claude masih bisa berdiri tegak, sampai sebuah saputangan membekap hidungnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Ngh..." Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari arah ruang guru, meja guru matematika tepatnya. Di sana terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menenggelamkan wajah di antara lengannya. Ia mendongak sedikit, kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya yang agak berair. Dia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Jam setengah delapan, ternyata. Sepertinya dia ketiduran saat sedang menyelesaikan remedial, untung soal-soal itu sudah selesai dia kerjakan. Dia harus segera kembali ke asrama, sebelum terkena ceramah panjang lebar dari Ci–

Ciel.

Alois tersentak kaget. Ciel! Lizzy! Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang berada di ruang guru _lagi_? Seingatnya tadi ia memasuki kamar Lizzy, dan menemukan sahabatnya itu tergeletak berarah-darah di lantai. Setelah itu semuanya aneh, rasanya sesak. Alois merasa tubuhnya linglung ke belakang dan penglihatannya buram. Yang terakhir kali ia lihat hanya Claude yang berbalik dan berusaha menangkapnya sebelum terjeduk ke dinding.

Sebentar, jika sekarang ia _masih_ ada di ruang guru bersama kertas ulangan remedialnya, masa' yang semua itu... mimpi? Ataukah yang sekarang ini mimpi?

Omong kosong! Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata. Alois sudah berkali-kali mencubiti pergelangan tangannya, dan hasilnya sakit.

"Aw...!" Ringis Alois, ia sedang mencubiti tangannya lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tanya Alois berulang kali. Hanya ada satu cara yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia harus memastikannya, dia harus pergi ke ruang UKS sekarang juga. Segera Alois menyambar tasnya dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju ruangan mimpi buruk itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai, lorong kedua. Di tengah-tengah lorong sepi ini ada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Alois memperlambat langkahnya, ia menelan ludah dan berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Satu langkah lagi, satu langkah lagi untuk kenyataan.

Tap

"A-apa?" Alois kini sudah berada tepat di depan ruang UKS yang terbuka lebar. Dan apa yang didapatinya? Kosong. Ruangan itu normal seperti biasanya. Spreinya rapih, obat-obatan juga tersusun dengan baik di setiap rak. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada darah dan Ciel.

Alois bergidik ngeri, jadi yang sebelumnya dia dan dua seniornya lihat itu apa?

Saat itu Alois baru ingat, kemana dua seniornya? Jika Claude, seingatnya dia masih berada di kamar Lizzy bersamanya tadi. Tapi William? Sejak memasuki asrama putri, hawa keberadaannya sudah hilang. Bodohnya Alois karena baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, saat berlari ke kamar Lizzy ia terlalu panik sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

Jika sudah begini, cara terakhir adalah pergi ke asrama putri. Ia harus melihat secara langsung keadaan di sana, apakah masih ada Lizzy?

Lari, lari, lari. Alois terus berlari seakan-akan hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

Dia berlari sepanjang tangga, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Siapa peduli? Yang penting dia harus secepatnya tiba di kamar Lizzy.

Perjalanan Alois selama ini relatif tidak ada halangan, tapi rekor itu terpecahkan saat ia tiba di lantai dasar. Terdengar alunan nada-nada indah yang menyeruak di sana. Terdengar makin kencang di setiap kali Alois mencoba berjalan. Saat itu dia baru tersadar, ini _Fur Elise_–simfoni yang sering dimainkan Ciel. Dan suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh darinya, di persimpangan jalan. Alois tahu benar di sana ruangan apa, salah satu ruangan yang paling sering dia, Ciel, dan Lizzy kunjungi untuk mendengar permainan musik Ciel yang menawan. Ruang musik.

**.**

**.**

Claude membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepatu _converse_ hitam, sepatu miliknya. Buru-buru dia mengerjapkan mata dan melihat sekeliling dengan gestur panik. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia sedang terduduk di pinggir lapangan basket?

"Sudah bangun, eh putri tidur?"

Suara William?

Claude melihat sekeliling lagi, didapatinya William sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat pel yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuh. Claude diam, tapi William cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah cara Claude untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau beralasan ingin mengisi air di toilet. Saat kau kembali, kau malah duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mulai tertidur. Untung kau hanya tertidur lima menit, kalau tidak kupastikan isi ember ini ada di tubuhmu. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dan membuatku mengerjakan seluru pekerjaan ini sendirian." William mengangkat ember kecil berisi air pada Claude, sambil berdecak kesal tentunya.

Seingat Claude, dia tadi tidak sedang pergi untuk mengisi air, bukan? Dia sedang berada di kamar teman juniornya, sampai dia menemukan sesosok gadis pirang sedang tergeletak dengan darah berceceran. Kemudian dia melihat Alois pingsan, dan tak lama ada sesuatu yang membekap hidungnya. Itu yang dia ingat, sama sekali tak ada ingatan bahwa ia terduduk di pinggir lapangan dan tidur.

"Mayatnya?"

"Kau bicara apa? Mayat apa?"

"Mayat Phantomhive dan teman Trancy."

"Ngaco. Cuci muka sana." Kata William ketus. Claude terlihat tidak percaya, mana mungkin. Claude bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk, setelahnya dia mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia harus pergi, ke UKS dan kamar asrama itu. UKS terlalu jauh dari lapangan ini, lebih dekat jika ke asrama. Ingatannya yang bagus mulai memutar kembali memori jalan-jalan menuju kamar itu. Masuk asrama, persimpangan tiga, lurus, kamar ketiga dari ujung belokan. Di sana.

William melihat teman karibnya itu berjalan cepat-cepat, dengan langkah sama lajunya dia menyusul Claude yang mulai menjauh. Dia mengikuti kemanapun langkah Claude menuju, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah kamar asrama yang pintunya tertutup.

Claude memegang kenop pintunya, terlihat ragu sejenak. Tapi semuanya harus diperjelas, jadilah dia memutar kenop itu dan mendorong pintunya tanpa peduli bunyi keras yang diakibatkan.

Kosong, seperti yang dia duga. Dengan yakin ia memasuki kamar itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan William tentang apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan kamar ini. Di sana ada sebuah meja kecil seperti sebelumnya, dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah adanya ponsel putih yang harusnya sudah ia jatuhkan, tergeletak di sana.

Tapi itu bukan apa-apa, yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah saat dirinya menoleh untuk melihat mayat Lizzy. Tidak ada.

Sekarang bukanlah saat yang bagus untuk terkaget-kaget. Masih ada ruang UKS yang menunggu untuk dikunjungi. Biarkan saja William yang sedari tadi mencoba bertanya, Claude tetap kembali berjalan menuju ruang UKS.

Dia keluar dari asrama putri, kemudian berjalan lurus menuju gedung sekolah. Sementara William mengikuti di belakang, Claude mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju ruang UKS.

Saat mencapai anak tangga ketiga, telinganya menangkap suara-suara indah yang melantun teratur. Lama kelamaan terdengar cukup kencang, lagu yang sangat familiar baginya. Ya, lagu yang cukup sering dimainkan Sebastian atau teman-temannya yang lain, _Fur Elise_.

Siapapun pasti tahu betul bahwa musik biasanya terdengar dari mana. Ruang musik. Meskipun ruang musik tidak bisa dilihat dari tangga, Claude tahu jika suara itu berasal dari sana.

**.**

**.**

Alois membuka pintu ruang musik perlahan. Agaknya dia cukup trauma dengan kejadian–atau mimpi?– yang dialaminya. Siapa tahu di ruangan ini juga ada mayat.

"Trancy?"

"Ah! Senior!" Alois berbalik, dia melihat Claude dan William sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Alois menghembuskan napas lega, untunglah dia tidak sendirian. "Tolong katakan bahwa semua tentang Ciel dan Lizzy yang kita alami itu benar!"

"Ya." Jawab Claude singkat, tapi mampu membuat Alois merasa sedikit lega. Mereka terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Alois berbalik untuk memasuki ruang musik. Wajah Alois mulai memucat, tapi rasa penasaran tetap menguasai dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Coba tebak, apa yang Alois, Claude, dan William lihat? Di sana, ada Sebastian, Ronald, dan Grell yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Mereka tersenyum misterius pada Claude dan Alois yang mengernyit heran. William? Dia pun menatap Claude dan Alois datar, meskipun dengan pandangan misterius juga.

Alois memiringkan kepalanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Saat itulah ia menyadari, di belakang Grell ada seorang Elizabeth yang sedang menahan tawa, lengkap dengan bajunya yang penuh darah dan rambutnya yang terurai agak berantakan.

_Damn,_ apa-apaan?

_Fur Elise_ yang sebelumnya baru mengalun di tengah-tengah, tiba-tiba berganti dengan nada-nada lain. Sepertinya _Fur Elise _tadi berasal dari ponsel putih yang sedang Lizzy pegang. Kali ini giliran Claude yang bertanya-tanya, jika itu ponsel putihnya, yang tadi dia lihat di kamar Lizzy itu apa?

Nada demi nada baru mulai terdengar, lagu yang bahkan anak kecil bisa mengetahui apa judulnya. Sang pemain tersenyum kecil dan mulai memainkan nada itu. Simpel, tapi dengan aransemen sana-sini lagu itu berubah menjadi lebih indah dari yang biasanya.

Dibalik piano, pemain musik itu, Ciel Phantomhive sedang menyeringai puas.

Dan, lagu apa yang sedang dimainkannya? Mudah, _happy birthday_.

Oh, adakah yang punya tisu? Mata Alois mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

Demi menebus keterlambatan saya sebelumnya, saya mengupdate chapter ini lebih cepat dari deadline XD

Gimana? Apakah sudah berkembang? Ke arah positif atau negatif? Let me know! Tolong isi kolom review di bawah sini dengan komentar anda ^-^

Dan, saya akan membuat pemberitahuan. Setelah mampir ke beberapa fic Kuroshitsuji berbahasa Inggris, saya nemu fic yang dibuat oleh orang Inggris asli. Dan saat itu saya baru tahu, kalau sekolah-sekolah di Inggris itu pakai seragam ;_; Tapi di fic ini itu tidak saya munculkan, karena akan merubah cerita keseluruhan. Habisnya kalau pakai seragam, badan Sebastian yang macho banget bakal kelihatan jelas. Kan enak kalau pakai bebas, jadi bisa pakai jaket atau celana gombrang buat nyembunyiin postur tubuh. Jadi kalau ada beberapa teman-teman yang merasa heran kenapa mereka gak pake seragam, anggaplah sekolah mereka itu spesial XD #digebukinmassa

Yup, balasan review!:

**RaFa LLight S.N: **Hai juga... Iya, tuh. Yuki emang udah gak ketulungan fujoshinya. Benarkah? Makasih! Ahaha, iya, Ciel sekarat buat ngerjain Alois sama Claude XD Ciel emang hebat tuh, nemu ide brilian gitu pas mau tidur. Kalo soal trik-triknya, akan dikasih tau chap depan, alasannya juga akan diberitahu chap depan ^^ Apakah ini termasuk update asap? Makasih banyak-banyak udah mampir lagi! Mind to RnR again? n.n

**dEviLune Michaelis**: Benarkah bersih dari typo? Makasih banyak ucapannya~ *ngasih kue* Emang, saya aja ngiri sama dia. Ini sudah update, apakah tambah bagus? Mudah-mudahan deh. Makasih reviewnya! Mau mampir lagi? ^^

**Raineze**: Ciel kenapa? Mau tahu aja :p Udah ketauan kan? Nih update. Benarkaah? Arigatou! Padahal ini abalnya gak tanggung-tanggung. Makasih put~ Gak apa-apa, yang penting baca. Thanks, ya! Mind to RnR again, Lady? ^_

**Aoi is Blue**: Hihi, nih saya update lebih cepat n.n Arigatou koreksinya! Mohon maaf juga ya kalau saya ada salah *jabat tangan* Makasih banget udah mampir lagi! Review again, please? ;))

**Jamcomaria: **Makasih motivasinya! Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? ^^

**voly ichi yama**:Makasih udah mau mampir n.n Ini sudah update, saya semangat! Review again, please?

**KuinPhantomhive**: Tau tuh! Siapa sih yang ngebuat Ciel berdarah-darah? Hah? #dikeroyok Yup! Ini sudah saya update asap, makasih banyak... TvT. Mampir lagi? Makasih!

**Pepper D P**: Saya gak bakalan bosan kok, Pepper! ^^ Huahaha, ternyata kita sama! #tos Nah, udah ketauan kan Ciel kenapa? Mampir lagi, please? Makasih! n.n

**kiruna neophilina phantomhive: **Makasih banyak sarannya, Runa! Saran Runa sudah saya pakai, tapi gomen kalau masih ada yang kelewat XD Sekali lagi arigatou goazaimasu! Mind to RnR again?

Juga terima kasih untuk semua **silent readers** dan yang sudah **mem-fav dan meng-alert fic ini dan akun saya**. Juga untuk semuanya yang senantiasa **memberi saya semangat**. Arigatou gozaimashita! #deepbow

Chap depan akan saya update akhir September, atau mungkin agak ngaret. Soalnya saya sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan bulan Oktober nanti saya sudah UTS. Jadi mungkin agak ngaret-ngaret dikit ^^'a Tapi akan selalu saya usahakan untuk update asap!

_So..._

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**.**

**Bogor, August 23****rd****, 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


	7. Disaster, Again

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso**

**OOC, OC, AU, may contai sho-ai, typo, amateur, informal language, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Here we go, Musical Drama Chapter 7: Again, Disaster**

Lagu _happy birthday _masih mengalun. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Ronald, dan William masih menyeringai. Lizzy masih tertawa tertahan. Alois makin ingin menangis. Claude makin dongkol.

Apa-apaan, coba?

"Oke, jelaskan apa yang terjadi, bisa?" Tanya Claude dengan nada tajam menusuk. Alisnya makin menukik ke bawah saat matanya disipitkan, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan berada dalam posisi tak tahu menahu.

Berbeda dengan Claude yang–kalau mau berlebihan–kepalanya sudah berasap, Alois malah ikut cengar-cengir macam Lizzy dan Ciel. Tangannya yang kurus mengusap-usap sudut matanya, hampir saja ada air mata yang lolos dari sana. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki kalau begini saja menangis? Malu, dong.

"Aduh, Claude sayang~ Tidak usah ganas begitu, dong nanyanya." Oke, siapapun pasti tahu siapa yang sedang berkata tadi. Siapa lagi jika bukan mahluk serba merah, Grell Sutcliff?

Claude mengabaikan ucapan Grell, meladeninya hanya menambah kekesalannya yang sedari tadi sudah melewati ambang batas. Jadi yang sedari tadi dia lakukan hanya menatap Sebastian, orang yang menurutnya ada di balik semua ini dan cukup waras untuk diajak bicara.

"Iya, iya. Santai aja kali, Claude. Alois aja santai, iya 'kan?" Kata Sebastian disertai seringaiannya, yang menurut Claude benar-benar menyebalkan dan minta ditampar. Alois agak kaget juga kala mendengar seniornya itu menyebut namanya, bukan 'Trancy' seperti yang biasa dikatakan orang. Yah, tapi toh dia tak merasa itu masalah, malah dia senang karena menurutnya panggilan itu terasa lebih akrab.

Ciel menghentikan permainan pianonya yang menawan. Sebastian, Ronald, Grell, dan Lizzy bertepuk tangan sambil tetap menahan tawa. Ya iyalah, siapa yang tahan tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Claude yang sudah seperti banteng siap mengamuk atau Alois yang sesenggukan dengan ekspresi cukup aneh–berkaca-kaca, wajahnya merah, dan kalau tidak ditahan, pasti dia sudah meler sekarang. Haduh, coba kalau dia yang sedang begini difoto dan hasilnya dipajang di mading sekolah, bisa menjadi rencana iseng Ciel selanjutnya, tuh.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya, kawan-kawan?" Tanya Claude lagi. Cukup, . .sekarang.

"Sudaah!" Jawab semuanya minus Claude dan Alois serempak, mirip anak-anak SD jika ditanya gurunya. Bahkan kali ini William juga ikut menjawab, sepertinya dia juga ingin ikut tidak jelas sesekali.

Ronald memberi isyarat pada Sebastian dan Ciel untuk bercerita. Keduanya mengangguk, Ciel mempersilahkan Sebastian yang bercerita. Si _raven _berdehem seakan ingin memulai pidato panjang.

"Jadi, begini..."

_._

_._

_Dua hari lalu, di mini market_

"_Baiklah, aku harus apa?" Tanya Sebastian, dirinya terlihat penasaran sekali akan rencana apa yang disembunyikan Ciel. _

"_Kau harus membantuku mengerjai anak pirang itu! Begini rencananya," Ciel kembali memasang seringai iblisnya yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari milik Sebastian. "Aku dan salah seorang temanku akan pura-pura mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dia pasti kaget setengah mati karena kami berdua sahabatnya, dan aku sangat menunggu ekspresinya saat itu._

"_Sebisa mungkin aku ingin membuat 'kematianku' dan Lizzy–Elizabeth, temanku–semengerikan mungkin. Darahnya kelihatan asli, dan semuanya berantakan. Disanalah aku butuh bantuanmu, Sebastian." Ciel menyudahi penjelasannya dengan menatap Sebastian mantap. Hey, kemana hilangnya segala rasa gugupnya, ya? Dan, sepertinya Ciel tidak sadar bahwa dirinya keceplosan memanggil Sebastian dengan nama depan._

"_Hah, itu masalah mudah untukku," Sebastian menyeringai. "Aku bisa membuat darah drakula formula__*__ seperti yang ada di film-film thriller, aku juga bisa membuat luka palsu. Tenang saja."_

"_Bagaimana dengan bau anyirnya?" Tanya Ciel. Benar juga, tidak akan terlihat asli tanpa aroma yang satu itu._

"_Hm... Gimana, ya?" Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di dagu, dramatis. Ciel hanya memperhatikannya dengan datar, sudah dia duga seniornya itu belum memikirkan cara agar aroma itu tercium. "Pakai parfumnya Lady Gaga**? Atau parfum Blood Concept yang lain***?"_

"_Gila! Parfumnya Lady Gaga aja belum dirilis. Blood Concept? Harganya 100 Poundsterling, Sebastian!"_

"_Ah, iya, ya. Rugi amat kita ngerjain orang modalnya segitu," ucap Sebastian. Ciel memasang tampang heran terbaiknya. Ide macam apa itu? Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa saja menggabungkan uang tabungan untuk membeli parfum macam itu, tapi bisa dipastikan orang tua mereka menentang habis-habisan ide menghamburkan uang demi parfum. _

"_Yah, kalau begini tidak ada cara lain, bagaimana kalau begini," Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dalam hati berharap ide yang akan dilontarkan Sebastian lebih masuk akal dari yang sebelumnya. "Kita kumpulkan darah binatang saja."_

_Heck! Lebih waras apanya? Darah binatang? Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ciel mual._

"_Jadi maksudmu kalau kita bertemu seekor kucing di jalan, kita akan langsung mengeluarkan pisau, gitu? Idih!"_

"_Ya enggak gitu juga, Ciel," Sebastian menghela napas, kali ini dia yang keceplosan menyebut nama Ciel. Tapi siapa peduli? "Kan bisa dari darah ayam atau sapi. Gampang, aku bisa minta tolong temanku. Kebetulan orang tuanya memiliki peternakan. Nanti kau mau menaruh 'mayat'nya di mana?"_

"_Kalau 'mayat'ku, mungkin sebaiknya di UKS. Hari itu Alois ada banyak remedial, sudah kuselidiki ke tiap guru. Aku akan ambil HP-nya, supaya dia tidak bisa telepon polisi atau rumah sakit. Paling dia hanya akan berlari histeris ke tempat bantuan terdekat. Asrama putri, kamar Lizzy. Di sana aku berencana menaruh 'mayat' yang satu lagi."_

"_Hm, boleh juga rencanamu. Kalau begitu, taruh saja darahnya di ember, terus sembunyikan di bawah kasur UKS. Pasti baunya anyir sekali. Kalau di kamar asrama, pakai darah palsu saja, aku yakin dia keburu pingsan sebelum sempat mendekat."_

_._

_._

"Darah binatang? Kau gila?"

"Baru tahu? Kasihan." Ujung mata Claude berkedut sedikit mendengar jawaban Sebastian, sementara si _raven _bersiul-siul tak peduli.

"Lalu setelahnya kami membagi tugas. Sebastian dan Ciel yang jadi penyusun rencana, Grell yang jadi 'penata rias', aku dan William yang beres-beres ruangan." Jelas Ronald. Saat itu, mata Alois dan Claude membola. William? Bukankah dari awal mereka bersama-sama?

"Nah, pasti pada bingung 'kan kenapa Will bisa ikut campur? Begini ceritanya..." Dan saat itu, Grell memulai ceritanya.

_._

_._

_Saat Alois, Claude, dan William berlari menuju kamar Lizzy_

"_Ka-kalau begitu aku akan ke asrama putri. Di sana ada temanku." Saran Alois sambil menyeka sudut matanya. Benar juga, lebih baik ke asrama putri yang tak jauh dari sini daripada naik ke lantai empat. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Alois berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lizzy, harapannya tinggal itu. _

_Claude dan William reflek ikut berlari mengikuti Alois, lebih baik begitu daripada berada satu ruangan bersama mayat lama-lama. Tak butuh banyak waktu, mereka berdua sudah mampu menyejajarkan langkah dengan Alois, mudah saja karena langkah mereka lebih lebar dari juniornya._

_Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan memasuki asrama putri yang tepat berada di belakang high school. Alois berlari paling depan, disusul Claude dan William yang berada paling belakang. Alois tidak berbelok di sebuah persimpangan tiga, begitu pula dengan Claude dan–harusnya–William._

_Ya, harusnya jika saja tidak ada sesosok tangan bercat kuku merah darah yang menariknya untuk berbelok, memaksanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar asrama._

_Bukan hanya tangan tadi yang menariknya, William merasakan ada dua pasang tangan lagi. Yang satu membekap mulutnya agar dia tidak berteriak, sedangkan yang satu lagi menarik-narik ujung belakang bajunya._

_William dipaksa masuk ke sebuah kamar. Setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup, seluruh tangan yang sebelumnya menarik tubuhnya terlepas. William menoleh dengan gusar, bersiap-siap untuk memarahi para pelaku yang menariknya._

_Saat William berbalik, didapatinya Grell, Ronald, Sebastian, dan Ciel yang cengar-cengir. Coba tebak, Ciel! Ciel yang beberapa menit lalu masih tergeletak tak bernyawa di UKS._

"_Kok...?"_

"_Nah, biar aku jelaskan~" Ucap Grell dengan gaya khasnya, tak lupa dia mengapit tangan William dan membawanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke sana? Gampang, ini adalah kamar Hannah, dan Hannah sedang menginap di rumah Sebastian–mereka sepupu, ingat? Dan teman sekamar Hannah juga membolehkan Sebastian-and-the-gang untuk memakai kamar itu. Masalah base camp, beres._

_Grell menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir, William mendengarkan dengan ekspresi bingung plus cengo. Grell juga menjelaskan bahwa saat Alois, Claude, dan William berlari ke kamar Lizzy, Ciel mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil mengendap-endap. Ketiga orang itu tidak akan sadar karena mereka dalam keadaan panik._

"_Oh. Jadi kau dan iblis ini membuat rencana untuk mengerjai Claude dan Trancy? Kalian juga dibantu oleh makhluk itu dan si playboy? Dan kalian membawa-bawa aku? Kalau salah satu dari kami ada yang jantungan mendadak gara-gara melihat mayatmu, memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?" setelah mendengar penjelasan Grell, William berkata dengan nada dingin menusuk penuh penekanan, tak lupa sambil menatap mata Ciel tajam. Ciel? Dia hanya tersenyum miring. _

_Tapi bukan hanya Ciel yang terkena tatapan tajam William, Grell, Sebastian, dan Ronald juga kena. Grell hanya mengerucutkan bibir sementara Ronald nyengir dengan sorot mata memohon pengampunan._

"_Maafkan kami, Will~ Kami, 'kan bermaksud memberi kejutan." Ucap Grell sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan William manja, dan tentu langsung disambut hangat dengan deathglare dari seorang William T. Spears. Ha, padahal sedari tadi Grell sudah memeluk lengan William, tapi dia diam saja._

"_Tumben Grell benar, Will. Santai aja, 'kan gak serius." Kata Sebastian menengahi dengan nada santai. Grell langsung berbinar kala namanya disebut pemuda tampan macam Sebastian. Maklum saja._

_Sebastian kini tidaklah lagi menggunakan jaket gothic hitam, kaus hitam polos, celana hitam panjang super gombrang, dan sepatu hitam yang agak feminin–pakaian Anna Sutcliff hari ini. Sebagai ganti dia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong hitam bertuliskan I Am One Hell Of A Butler–yang dibelikan Charlotte di saat ada salah satu Anime Festival, karena menurutnya Sebastian mirip dengan salah satu tokoh anime/manga yang sering berkata demikian–dan jeans hitam yang serupa dengan William. Tak lupa sneakers hitam dengan garis-garis putih terpasang di kakinya. Simpel, tapi sanggup membuat para gadis dan uke lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas._

_Tenang, Ciel tidak sampai begitu, kok. Otaknya hanya berhenti mendadak selama dua detik._

"_Ngomong, sih gampang, iblis." Balas William sarkastis, Sebastian tak ambil pusing. _

_Tiba-tiba, ponsel Ciel berdering sekali, tanda ada SMS yang masuk. Si empunya segera mengambil benda itu dan membuka pesannya, setelahnya seulas senyum terpatri._

"_Sepertinya sudah mulai lagi, ya?"_

_From: Lizzy_

_Ciel, Alois dan senior Faustus sudah menggedor-gedor pintuku XD_

_Siap-siap, oke?_

_._

_._

"Jadi? Maksudmu Ciel sudah ada di belakang kami sejak keluar UKS?"

"Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan jawaban "Ya" dari ceritaku tadi, Trancy." Grell memutar matanya bosan. Alois masih memasang tampang kebingungannya yang cukup konyol, Ciel dan Lizzy hampir tertawa karenanya.

"Lalu? Siapa yang membekapku?" Seluruh pasang mata kembali terarah pada Claude. Sebastian tertawa kecil, hal ini membuat Claude yakin bahwa Sebastianlah pelakunya.

"Aku." Jawab Sebastian di akhir sesi tertawanya. Claude menghela napas, tidak habis pikir dengan ulah teman-teman nistanya.

"Nah, intinya ini kejutan ulang tahun untuk Alois dan senior Faustus. Kebetulan sekali, ultah Alois 5 September, dan senior besoknya," Lizzy membuka suara. Dia tersenyum manis, meski agak mengerikan juga karena penampilannya yang masih berdarah-darah dan rambutnya yang kusut. "Tapi sayang, sepertinya yang paling kaget hanya Alois. Senior Faustus tidak sampai berteriak-teriak atau setidaknya berjengit kaget. Tadinya kita ingin menjadikan Sebastian 'mayat' juga, tapi tidak akan cukup pembagian waktunya."

"Hah~ Sayang Claude tidak teriak."

"Iya, tuh. Padahal aku penasaran gimana ekpresinya."

"Tenang, masih ada tahun depan 'kan? Kita buat dia histeris sampai nangis-nangis."

Grell, Sebastian, dan Ronald mulai membuka forum mereka dan asyik sendiri dengan tema "Sayang, Claude tidak histeris" mereka. Telinga Claude langsung panas, apalagi saat mendengar komentar Ronald yang terakhir itu. _Please_, apa kata dunia kalau seorang Claude Faustus histeris sampai nangis-nangis. Dunia hanya bakal berkata "Oh", begitu? Ya tidak mungkin, lah!

Setelah itu, semuanya terus berbicara dan berbicara. Entah itu sekedar candaan, atau protes dari Claude dan Alois. Semuanya menyenangkan, malam yang menyenangkan.

Saking menyenangkannya, mereka sampai lupa diri bahwa jam dinding di ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat, dan pintu masuk gedung _high school _mereka sudah dikunci.

**.**

**.**

"Hoahm..." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Alois menguap lebar. Maklum saja, dia baru bisa tertidur tengah malam. Karena pintu masuk yang keburu dikunci, mereka terpaksa berteriak-teriak agar ada satpam yang menengok. Belum lagi mereka terkena omelan OB karena masih ada di sekolah jam segitu. Malah karena Ciel, Alois, dan Lizzy masih murid tahun pertama, jadi diberlakukan jam malam. Untung alasan Ciel meyakinkan, jadi mereka bisa bebas tanpa perlu memikirkan ancaman akan diadukan pada guru.

"Alois! Kalau menguap, tutup mulutmu!" Protes Lizzy sambil bersedekap kesal.

Alois tidak peduli dan malah mempercepat langkahnya, namun Lizzy juga berjalan tak kalah cepatnya–meski tetap saja dia kalah karena kakinya yang masih agak pincang . Saat dua orang itu sedang 'balap-balapan' berjalan, tanpa disadari Ciel sudah tertinggal cukup jauh. Pemuda–atau bocah saja?–itu tetap terlihat santai-santai saja sambil memperhatikan lembaran yang dia baca.

Brosur drama musikal kelas X dan XII, brosur yang dirancang Lizzy dan teman-teman timnya–berhubung cedera yang dialami Lizzy, dia dipindahkan ke tim dokumentasi yang kebetulan membuat brosur.

Ciel mulai kepikiran, dia sama sekali belum berlatih dengan benar. Dia baru menghapal beberapa dialog, sisanya masih belum terlalu hapal dan agak tersendat-sendat jika dia praktekkan. Kebanyakan dialog yang belum bisa dia praktekkan dengan benar adalah adegan bersama Sebastian. Jika dengan yang lainnya seperti Madam Red atau Lau, dia sudah hapal karena pernah berlatih bersama–meski adegan pemakaman Madam Red belum pernah mereka lakoni. Tapi ini? Sebastian baru akan menyelesaikan hukuman c_rossdressing_-nya hari Senin nanti, masih lima hari lagi. Sulit bagi Ciel sekalipun untuk memerankan dialog itu tanpa lawan bicara.

Dia pernah mencoba berlatih bersama Alois, dan hasilnya tak ada kemajuan. Contoh, saat adegan berdansa. Ciel sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdansa jika dia ada di pihak wanita, Alois juga sama. Saat adegan korset, Alois malah menggodanya yang 'iya-iya'. Belum lagi saat adegan memberi perintah, atau adegan pemakaman Madam Red tadi. Masa' iya dia harus mendekatkan wajahnya sedemikian dekatnya pada Alois? Mereka sudah jijik duluan saat sedang berhadap-hadapan. Ciel juga mencoba berlatih dengan Lizzy, hasilnya tidak jauh beda dengan Alois–kecuali adegan pemakaman, dia senang-senang saja berdekatan dengan Ciel, sepupu yang maniiis sekali menurutnya.

Intinya, akting bagian Ciel masih belum beres. Jadi, Ciel berharap jalannya untuk memerankan sang Earl Phantomhive bisa semulus jalannya ke ruang teater ini.

"Ah, Ciel! Jalanmu lama sekali." Saat sudah berada di depan ruang teater, Lizzy baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Di saat dia dan Alois beradu mulut sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada nasihat bijaksana Ciel agar mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Bukan aku yang jalannya lama, kalian yang berlari." Tanggap Ciel dengan gaya tenangnya. Saat sudah sampai di pintu teater, Ciel menjukurkan kepalanya sedikit guna melihat keadaan di dalam. Sudah banyak orang, tapi Ciel belum melihat adanya Mr. Druitt dan bibinya.

Ciel masuk tanpa ragu, Lizzy dan Alois mengikuti dari belakang sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-teman mereka. Sepertinya mereka datang agak telat, karena Lau serta Lan Mao sudah ada di atas panggung dengan kostum lengkap.

"Kalian! Haduuh, kemana saja? Lizzy, Alois! Dari tadi Claude sedang mencari kalian, lho!"

Ciel yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh, ternyata yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Grell. Di belakang Grell, terlihat Madam Red yang sedang menjelaskan isi lembaran naskah pada Undertaker sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

Daripada Grell, Madam Red, dan Undertaker, Ciel dan dua orang lainnya lebih tertarik untuk melihat seseorang di depan sana.

Dari jauh, objek penglihatan Ciel, Alois, dan Lizzy adalah seorang gadis. Bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan kulit sepucat mayat. Jaket hitam kebesaran, celana kain hitam gombrang, sepatu hitam, kacamata _frame_ hitam–semuanya hitam dan agakmemberi kesan culun.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Anna Sutcliff alias Sebastian Michaelis?

"Halo, senior Sutcliff!" Seru Lizzy saat berhasil mengidentifikasi Sebastian, tanpa peduli ekspresi Grell yang merasa dicampakkan–halah. Alois dan Ciel juga mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya lebih lanjut pada Anna yang balas melambai. Lizzy berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Anna, sedangkan Anna sendiri berjalan santai kearahnya–tentu saja dia tidak berlari, dia tipe _laki-laki _yang tidak tergesa-gesa. Merasa ditinggalkan, Grell ikut menghampiri Anna dengan wajah cemberut.

"Waw, aku tidak tahu kalau gaya berpakaianmu seburuk itu, _Anna_."

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Hannah sudah pulang, jadi tak ada orang _meyakinkan _yang membantuku berpakaian atau meminjamkan pakaiannya."

"Orang _meyakinkan_?" Tanya Ciel, mencoba bergabung dalam percakapan Grell dan Anna.

"Ya, perempuan yang ada di rumahku hanya adikku dan ibuku, sedangkan ayahku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa petunjuk perempuan juga. Jaketini milik ayahku, dan celana ini milik ibuku. Tidak _matching _'kan? Makanya aku bilang mereka tidak meyakinkan karena punya selera yang buruk," jelas Sebastian. "Bahkan adikku sempat merekomendasikan jaket kuning norak dengan pita-pita."

"Wah, menurutku jaket kuning itu akan lebih baik dari yang ini."

Serentak mereka semua menoleh, barusan ada suara lain yang ikut pembicaraan, bukan?

"Ih, Ron tukang nimbrung."

"Anak jb-jb."

"Datang tak diundang."

"Pengen ba–"

"Ya sudah, sih! Benci kalian semua kalau aku datang?" Sela Ronald sebelum telinganya makin penuh dengan protes-protes, dan tak ada satupun dari orang-orang di sana yang memperhatikannya.

Yah, kita tinggalkan saja ketidak jelasan Ronald tadi.

"Ciel! Cepat naik ke panggung, sedikit lagi sampai adegan kau berdansa, lho." Ucap Madam Red setelah berhasil menghampiri Ciel. Pemilik iris biru laut itu mengangguk, setelahnya dia membuka suatu halaman di naskah bagiannya.

Dansa sebagai perempuan, , _crossdressing_. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Ciel menghela napas, nasib. Tiap kali mengingat perannya di drama ini, pikiran Ciel pasti akan memusat pada berbagai kesialan. Awalnya memang dongkol, tapi setelah membalas dendam tadi malam rasanya lumayan lega. Huh, jika saja lain kali ada drama lagi, Ciel pasti akan memilih menjadi penulis naskah dan merekomendasikan Alois serta Claude menjadi pemeran utama.

Ciel berjalan dengan langkah gontai, dalam hati ia berulang kali memberi semangat pada diri sendiri. Tidak lama pentas, dan artinya tidak lama lagi penderitaanmu selesai, Ciel. Sabar saja.

Sambil tetap berjalan, Ciel membuka lembaran naskah yang ada di tangannya. Dia membuka halaman-halaman yang ada di sana, dan sampailah dia ke bagian dansa. Di halaman itu terlihat deretan nama dirinya, Mr. Druitt, dan Sebastian–Sebastian, lagi-lagi Ciel harus bercakap-cakap dengannya. Pentasnya tanggal 17 nanti, dan sekarang baru tanggal 6. Tapi Sebastian baru akan melepaskan peran mulai tanggal 10, masih cukup lama. Ciel masih harus berlatih sendiri.

Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjadi peran pengganti Sebastian untuk membantunya latihan, ya? Yang jelas orang itu harus menguasai dua posisi dansa, sebagai pria dan wanita sekaligus.

Tapi jujur saja, Ciel agak bersyukur bahwa dia ti–belum bisa berlatih dengan Sebastian. Kasihan jantungku, pikir Ciel saat memikirkannya. Bisa pecah jika selalu berdekatan dengan si pemilik senyum termesum sedunia itu. Ciel merasa aneh tiap kali benda penopang hidupnya itu berdetak-detak tak karuan jika sudah berada di jarak 2 meter dari Sebastian. Sebeginikah rasa gugup saat bertemu orang-yang-baru-dikenalnya?

"Bibi, siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti Sebastian untuk membantuku berlatih?" Setelah berpikir sekalipun, Ciel tidak punya perkiraan siapa yang akan menggantikan seniornya itu. Kebetulan Madam Red tak berada terlalu jauh darinya, hanya beberapa langkah malah. Ciel menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah berada di tengah panggung sekarang.

"Ah, benar juga. Siapa, ya?" Madam memasang pose berpikirnya, sementara Ciel menghembuskan napas panjang. Ciel pikir bibinya, Mr. Druitt, atau siapapun itu pasti sudah menyiapkan pengganti, ternyata.

"Hey, semuanya! Siapa yang mau menggantikan Michaelis?" Dengan suara yang cukup kencang, Madam bertanya pada seisi teater. Seluruh pasang mata langsung menatapnya, ruangan itu menjadi rusuh seketika akibat suara orang-orang yang berdiskusi mendadak.

"Yang jelas, para pemain tidak ada yang bisa!"

"Penulis naskah juga tidak!"

"Penata panggung juga!"

"Hey, bagaimana jika penata rias?"

"Madam! Sutcliff saja–maksud saya Anna, bukan Grell."

Sekan baru mendapat pencerahan, Madam mulai berbinar-binar. Benar juga! Anna tidak ada kerjaan 'kan? Dia baru masuk sekolah beberapa hari lalu, dan memaksa teribat dalam teater meski hanya dijanjikan sebagai 'pembantu'.

"Baiklah, Sutcliff, kau bantu Ciel." Madam menoleh pada Anna yang ada di bawah panggung, sedang mengobrol dengan Ronald dan Grell. Anna hanya memasang tampang terkejutnya sambil bergumam "Saya?"

"Ya! Siapa lagi yang bernama Anna Sutcliff di sini?"

Madam dan Anna mulai terlibat percakapan kecil. Orang-orang di teater juga mulai kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari. Ciel, berdiri di tengah panggung dengan ekspresi _what the–? _terbaik sepanjang sejarah.

Anna? Dia akan berlatih dengan _Anna_? Itu artinya _Sebastian _'kan?

Ah, biarkan saja! Yang penting ada _partner_, pikir Ciel. Lagipula berlatih bersama Anna juga punya banyak sisi positif, artinya dia bisa membangun kerja sama dengan baik bersama Sebastian mulai sekarang.

Dan membangun segala sesuatu ke arah yang lebih baik juga, tentunya.

**.**

**. **

**To be Continue**

**A/N:**

***: Darah buatan yang biasa di pakai di film-film. Cara buatnya agak ribet, tapi masih bisa dibuat kalau punya bahan-bahannya. Silakan tanya mbah Google untuk lengkapnya.**

****: Itu lho, parfumnya mbak Lady Gaga yang dikeluarin juga sama Blood Concept, tapi masih belum tau kapan diluncurinnya. Silakan tanya mbah Google ^^**

*****: Itu parfum yang pake tema golongan darah.**

Gomen kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan, saya buat nih chap di minggu-minggu penuh UH! Untung nilai saya stabil, jadi di akhir pekan tetep bisa dibolehin buka lepi ;-;

Dan chap depan, akan saya update dengan agak atau bahkan sangat ngaret, karena bulan Oktober nanti saya UTS! Do'ain saya dapet rangking 1 lagi yaw, minna TT^TT

Thanks a lot lot lot to:

**Jamcomaria, Nada-chan 'U'Laurant, voly ichi yama, dEvilune Michaelis, KuinPhantomhive, kyousuke Tenma, Guest, Raineze, , pepper d p, Aoi is Blue, Himeji Arisa, and all readers who just read, fav, or alert this fic and my account. Thanks!**

Maaf gak bisa dibales, karena keterbatasan waktu, kuota internet, dan baterai yang udah mau koit. Intinya, makasih banyak!

Polling: Ada sho-ai atau enggak ya?

S_o..._

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Thanks!**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


	8. O-M-G

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**AU, ****OOC****, OC, cross-dressing, informal language, amateur, ****sho-ai****, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Here we go, Musical Drama Chapter 8: Friday Night**

**Enjoy!**

Tarik napas, buang. Tarik lagi, buang. Ulangi.

Itulah aktifitas utama yang Ciel lakukan mulai lima menit lalu. Biarkan saja kertas naskahnya yang sudah penuh kerutan sana-sini, Cel mengenggamnya terlalu erat—mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut _memeras._ Memangnya kenapa, sih? Simpel, sekarang Ciel sedang berlatih dengan Anna, tepatnya Sebastian.

...lalu?

Tidak apa-apa, sih. Ciel hanya mencoba menenangkan jantungnya dan menormalkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sebastian sedang melakoni perannya, berkata sederet kalimat yang diakhiri frase "Yes, my Lord". Karena kini mereka hanya berdua di taman dekat teater, Sebastian tidak perlu khawatir jika berbicara dengan suara _manly. _Masalahnya, Ciel nge-_fly _mendengarkan cara bicara Sebastan yang tenang, sopan, namun penuh penekanan yang menunjukkan harga diri. Ah, keren sekali, rasanya orang yang mendengar suaranya bisa pingsan seketika saking terpesona. Belum ditambah penampilan fisiknya yang "waw"—meski kini tertutup penyamaran. Atau perilakunya yang penuh etika, benar-benar tipe pangeran _siapapun_.

Err, sepertinya agak berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan pemuda manis ini. Ternyata Ciel memang harus pergi ke dokter untuk periksa jantung. Dan mungkin sekarang ia juga terserang demam.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo kita bergabung di lantai dansa untuk mendekati _Viscount_. Anda bisa melakukan sesuai yang saya ajarkan, 'kan?" Kata Sebastian sambil menarik tangan Ciel, mengakibatkan si muda berjengit dan bergerak kaku.

'_Ciel, akting. Akting!_'

Ciel mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap sesuai peran. Harusnya setelah ini dia memberontak—bukannya terdiam dan bergerak patah-patah begitu! Ciel meneguk ludah, tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Seluruh sendinya berubah menjadi sendi mati, mungkin?

Entahlah. Apapun yang terjadi, rasanya ... aneh.

Tubuhnya menolak untuk balas menggenggam erat tangan itu, tapi ada satu bagian dirinya yang terus-menerus berteriak "Ayo genggam! Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini?". Lagi-lagi Ciel merasa tubuhnya lemas, ingin bergerak mengikuti tapi susah. Mata Ciel bergerak-gerak gelisah—otaknya terus memberi perintah untuk tenang. Tangan Ciel bergerak sedikit saat merasakan genggaman Sebastian mengerat.

'_Ayolah, Ciel!_'

Setelah merasa sudah dapat mengendalikan gerak tubuhnya, Ciel buru-buru mengelak saat Sebastian mulai menariknya sambil berjalan. "KAU MENYURUHKU MENARI DI TENGAH BANYAK ORANG!? DENGAN _BUTLER _SEPERTIMU!?"

"Anda lupa, ya?" Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Ciel sambil menaruh tangan di dada. "Sekarang saya hanyalah seorang guru privat. Hanya untuk malam ini saja saya diizinkan untuk berdansa dengan Nona di tempat ramai. Bukan sebagai _butler, _tapi sebagai seorang pengajar dengan strata sosial kelas atas."

Ciel yang mendengar ocehan panjang Sebastian membenarkan dalam hati. Dia memasang wajah _annoyed _dengan alaminya, dalam hati Sebastian memuji tingkah Ciel.

Ha. Siapa yang setengah menit lalu lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak dan bernapas, hm?

"Saya akan memimpin Anda supaya kita tak menabrak pasangan lain. Mari."

Sebastian mengakihri perannya sekaligus _take _itu. Ciel menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya dan bertepuk tangan pelan. Sungguh, akting Sebastian hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan perilaku aslinya, seakan peran _butler s_erba sempurna itu benar-benar dirinya. Dari mulai caranya menggerakkan tangan, berekspresi, bicara ... Ciel tidak heran mengapa _crossdresser _di hadapannya ini memiliki ratusan penggemar, _follower_, ataupun teman di akun jejaring sosialnya.

Ciel kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia bersumpah wajahnya pasti terlihat hancur sekarang. Dengan ragu dia memegang dadanya, denyut di sana serupa tabuhan drum _rocker_. Aneh. Kenapa, ya?

"Bagaimana? Aktingku lumayan, 'kan? Kau juga, kok." Tanya Sebastian dengan ekspresi _oh-so-charming _andalannya.

'_Mungkin hanya bentuk sikap defensifku?_' Tanya Ciel dalam hati, tak lama kemudian dia membenarkan meski gak ragu.

Ciel mengangkat bahu sebagai ganti jawaban "entahlah". Bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil, dan ekspresinya berubah menyebalkan. Sebastian ganti menatap Ciel sinis. Namun berkat ekspresinya itu, Ciel merasa tabir kegelisahan yang barusan menyelimutinya hilang. Baguslah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah hari terakhirku menjalani hukuman, lho."

"Terus?"

"...enggak terus-terus, lah. Cuma ngasih tahu. Judes banget, deh." Sebastian berkata sambil pura-pura cemberut. Ciel yang dikatai judes langsung menggerutu sambil melotot. Sungguh, tatapannya itu bisa membunuh nyamuk seketika. Sebenarnya Ciel baru saja ingin membuka mulut lagi, namun Sebastian menyerobot duluan.

"Ciel, nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?"

Ciel mengernyit heran. Tak ada angin maupun hujan, mengapa si ganteng—halah—ini bertanya begitu, ya?

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah Ronald. Sekarang kan hari Jumat, besok libur! Bolehlah pesta sedikit." Sebastian menjawab dengan semangat. Ronald memang membolehkan siapapun ikut, dia sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan nanti. Untuk soal tempat juga muat dimasuki banyak orang—maklum, rumahnya besar. Dia orang kaya, sih.

"Hm... bagaimana, ya?" Ciel terlihat menimbang-nimbang, bagaimanapun dia termasuk orang yang cukup anti-sosial. Satu-satunya pesta dengan teman yang pernah didatanginya hanya pesta ulang tahun Lizzy sekian tahun silam. Selebih itu, dia hanya bisa mendengar kemeriahan pesta dari mulut Alois.

"Sudahlah, ikut ya? Ronald menyuruhku mengundang banyak orang, pokoknya di sana pasti seru. Belum pernah lho ada orang yang diajak pesta olehku, kau beruntung."

Hah?

"A—apa?" Ciel menoleh cepat sambil memasang ekspresi gado-gado—entah mau marah, senang, atau apa.

'_Tunggu, senang?'_

"Lho, kau tidak percaya? Benar, kok. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang kuajak—biasanya mereka yang mengajakku. Gadis-gadis yang pernah kupacari seminggu-dua minggu juga belum pernah ada yang kuajak..."

Ciel menahan napas. _Apa?_

"...habis, mereka biasa saja, jadi tak ingin kuajak. Mungkin kau kuajak karena kau terlalu manis, ya? Aku jadi ingin menemanimu, deh."

Ciel membelalak lebar. Dia hampir saja mulai memaki telinga dan otaknya yang tidak sinkron. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan cepat, pandangannya serasa mengabur. Mungkin dia agak lebay karena reaksi tubuhnya yang terlalu—apalah itu, dia bahkan bingung menamai sensasi aneh ini apa.

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengomentarinya "manis" selain ayahnya dan ayah Lizzy.

Melihat reaksi Ciel yang kelihatan lucu, Sebastian menyeringai jahil. Hasrat untuk menggoda anak itu terlihat makin jelas, apalagi setelah melihat wajah imut Ciel yang _blushing _parah. Tapi dia tidak tega karena Ciel terlihat begitu malu sampai rasanya ingin mengubur diri. Alhasil dia terkekeh pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Oke, wajah Sebastian yang tertawa benar-benar membuat jantung Ciel serasa meloncat. Ciel tidak tahu harus bertindak apa selain—

"BODOH!"

—berteriak sambil kabur.

"Haha—nanti kutunggu di depan gerbang jam 7! Dandan yang cantik, ya!" Sebastian berteriak sambil memerhatikan sosok Ciel yang berlari kencang. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kenapa sih anak itu? Sebegitu malunyakah dia digoda olehnya?

Tapi, begitu tahu ekspresi Ciel akan sangat manis saat digoda ... Sebastian jadi ingin terus-terusan bersikap iseng. Habis, Ciel itu sudah melewati batas wajar keimutan kalau merona sambil menggeretakkan gigi seperti itu! Entah kenapa wajahnya tadi mirip-mirip dengan kucing manis di rumahnya. Apalagi saat dia membelalakkan mata dan menunduk malu, manis banget! Ditambah dengan helaian kelabunya yang terjatuh halus saat diterpa angin, atau caranya bergerak dengan penuh perhitungan. Sebastian ingin sekali membelai rambutnya.

Apakah rasanya sehalus bulu-bulu kucing? Ah, sepertinya tidak! Milik Ciel terlihat berkali-lipat lebih halus dan berkilau. Benar-benar, andai Ciel itu kucing. Sebastian pasti akan membawanya pulang dan bermain tiap hari sambil mulai berpuisi ria. Kalau perlu, Sebastian pasti akan membolehkannya tidur di kasurnya. Malah dia akan dengan senang hati memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Sayangnya, Ciel bukan kucing.

Ah, biarlah! Dia akan tetap membawanya pulang dan bermain tiap hari, sambil membacakan puisi gombal tentang betapa indahnya sosok Ciel. Sebastian juga tidak akan menolak bila Ciel tidur di kasurnya. Dengan senang hati pula dia akan memeluknya sepanjang malam. Kalau perlu tidak hanya peluk, bisa saja Sebastian mulai mengelus rambutnya sayang. Bisa juga mencium dahinya lembut, atau mau langsung bibir saja? Terus mulai pegang sana-sini? Terus mulai bu—

—ehem, kita ada di _rated_ apa, ya? Mesum kau, Sebas.

Di pihak Ciel, dia sekarang sedang malu setengah mati. Apa yang barusan Sebastian bilaang? Apaa?

Otaknya sedang berpikir dramatis, wajahnya sepanas oven, jantungnya sibuk menggelar konser. Sekarang perutnya mulai mulas.

'_Mungkin karena aku enek mendapat perkataan begitu dari laki-laki? Ya! Pasti itu!_'

Apapun alasannya, yang jelas baik Sebastian maupun Ciel menyadari satu hal.

'_Dari kelakuannya ... dia tertarik padaku, ya? Manisnya...'_

Sebastian menyeringai senang, sedangkan Ciel menggeleng cepat.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh.

Ciel mondar-mandir di kama yang ditempatinya bersama Alois. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia begitu. Bolak-balik dari cermin-lemari-kamar mandi sambil gonta-ganti pakaian. Alois yang melihatnya saja sampai pusing, kira-kira apa yang sedang Ciel lakukan, ya?

"Ciel? Kau lagi ngapain, sih?"

Ciel tak menjawab.

"Kau kayak setrikaan tahu! Bolak-balik gak jelas."

'_Gak jelas?_' Batin Ciel. Memangnya apa hal tak jelas yang dia lakukan? Ciel mengulang dalam ingatannya kegiatan apa saja yang dia lakukan.

Barulah saat itu dia menyadari banyak hal.

Untuk apa dia mondar-mandir sedari tadi?

Untuk apa otaknya terus mereka ulang kejadian tadi siang?

Untuk apa wajahnya terus-terusan memerah?

Dan yang terpenting, untuk apa dia berkali-kali berkaca, mengacak lemari, dan masuk ke kamar mandi jika baju yang ia pakai selalu SAMA?

Bodohnya, benar-benar bodoh.

"Err—Aku hanya, ehem—hanya..."

"Ya, Cielku ter-sa-yang?"

"Uh—ALOIS! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!" Tiba-tiba Ciel berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya. Alois merasa gendang telinganya pecah seketika, dia terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik bersampul hitam yang dia baca. Belum sempat Alois balas berteriak, Ciel sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Alois.

"Aku harus bersikap gimanaa? Pakai baju kayak apa!? Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti pesta sejak SD!"

Alois melongo. Dia mendongak perlahan, dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah Ciel yang kacau balau. Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Merah, kesal, pokoknya di mata Alois, ekspresi Ciel sekarang mirip pembunuh bayaran yang biasa dia tonton di TV. Alois bergidik ngeri mengingat tangan Ciel ada di lehernya sekarang.

"Ho—hoi! Kau mau apa!?"

"Bantu aku!"

"Bantu apaa!? Jangan cekik aku!"

"Umm—pilih, eh—ba, aduh..." Ciel berkata terbata-bata. Benarkah dia harus berkonsultasi pada Alois? Resikonya, dia pasti akan diledek habis-habisan! Tapi kalau tidak cerita...

"...hah?"

"MILIH BAJU!"

Ciel melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher Alois, sementara si pirang terbengong habis-habisan. Uh, ingin sekali Ciel mencongkel keluar mata sahabatnya yang membulat itu! Kesal dia melihat ekspresi Alois yang mirip ikan koi kehabisan napas.

"Tunggu, biar kuulang. Ciel Phantomhive—uhuk, meminta seorang Alois Trancy—hihi—memilih—HAHAHA!"

Saat itu juga, tumbuh benjol tiga tumpuk di kepala pirang Alois.

**.**

**.**

"Uhm ... Alois? Lizzy? Benarkah aku pantas berpakaian begini?"

"Oh, tentu saja sepupuku tercinta!"

Oke, jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang bertanya mengapa Lizzy ada di sini, tentu saja Alois memanggilnya. Untuk urusan baju, yang paling bisa diandalkan adalah perempuan. Dan itu terbukti benar.

Ciel mematut dirinya di cermin. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi dia terlihat jauh lebih baik di tangan Lizzy. Ciel tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jaket _army_, kaus putih polos, _skinny jeans_ hitam dan _converse _warna standar bisa terlihat keren jika dipadu-padankan dengan baik. Padahal barang-barang itu teronggok mengenaskan di pojok lemari Ciel.

Lizzy mengacak-acak rambut Ciel hingga bergaya agak berandalan. Alois dengan sukarela meminjamkan jam tangan hitam _trendy _dan kalung rantai berbandul mirip kompas kesayangannya. Ciel tampil _cool_ dan berantakan berantakan. Taruhan, dia pasti mampu membuat gadis atau _seme _manapun menoleh sambil ngiler.

"Kyaa~ Ciel! Kau tahu? Kau maniiis sekali sekarang!" Jerit Lizzy sambil memeluk Ciel erat. Silakan mendekat sedikit, kalian pasti akan mendengar bunyi "kretek-kretek" dari tulang punggung Ciel.

"Nah, lebih baik 'kan dari kaus polos dan celana lusuh yang sebelumya kau pilih?" Sindir Alois sambil mencibir. Ciel memajukan bibirnya imut, Lizzy kembali memeluknya seerat mungkin. Yah, siapapun pasti setuju jika ada yang mengatakan ekspresi Ciel barusan manis sekali. Wajarlah kalau Lizzy tak tahan ingin memeluk.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa karena keasyikan mendandanimu. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana, Ciel?" Tanya Lizzy sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Ciel mengatur napas sejenak.

"Uh, aku diundang ke pesta oleh Sebastian. Di ruma—"

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang, pestanya itu—"

"Di rumah Ronald?"

Ketiganya terdiam dengan mimik terbodoh masing-masing—sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alois berguling di kasur, Lizzy memegangi perutnya, Ciel menutup mulut sambil bersandar di dinding.

Mereka terus tertawa menyadari betapa bodohnya mereka. Ciel tak menyadari bahwa Alois sudah berpakaian keren untuk pesta, padahal mereka sekamar. Mereka berdua juga tidak ada yang menyadari penampilan Lizzy yang kelewat cantik saat datang ke sini. Lizzy juga sama, diminta menandani tatapi tak tahu untuk apa.

Lama-kelamaan mereka capek juga terkakak-kikik tidak jelas begitu. Yang paling pertama bisa menguasai adalah Lizzy. Gadis manis itu bertanya, "Kalau begitu, mau berangkat bareng?"

"Boleh! Bagaimana, Ciel?" Alois mengangguk semangat dan menoleh pada Ciel. Saat itu, barulah Ciel tersadar. Sebastian! Dia bilang akan menjemputnya jam 7, 'kan? Ciel menoleh pada jam tangan digitalnya, sudah pukul 18.53!

"Maaf, aku sudah janjian untuk pergi bersama Sebastian. Kalian mau i—ada apa dengan wajah kalian, hah?"

Alois dan Lizzy menggeleng-geleng. Wajah mereka masih senyam-senyum disertai tatapan jahil. Alois menoel dagu Ciel nakal, sedangkan Lizzy menggaet tangan Ciel dengan gestur genit.

"Ah~ Kawanku ini sudah punya pangeran yang menunggu, ya? Tenang saja! Kami tidak akan menganggu, iya 'kan, Liz?"

"Ihihi~ Iya! Selamat bersenang-senang, sepupu!"

Dengan itu, Alois dan Lizzy kompak keluar dari kamar—meninggalkan Ciel yang melongo dengan wajahnya memanas.

**.**

**.**

Ciel berlari-lari kecil saat melihat siluet tinggi di dekat pintu gerbang. Itu pasti Sebastian. Dia membawa mobil, orang kaya rupanya.

"Maaf lama!" Ciel berhenti tepat di sebelah siluet tadi. Dia memegang lutut sambil mengatur napas. Maklum saja, dia berlari dari kamar ke sini. Meski dalam posisi menunduk, Ciel dapat mendengar Sebastian terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum lama. Yah, tapi tak rugi juga aku menunggu. Habis, dandananmu manis sekali, sih. Anggap saja impas."

Kepala Ciel tersentak kala mendengar godaan kedua Sebastian. Dia mendongak dengan wajah tak karuan. Barulah saat itu dia menyadari, ya ampun, betapa pemuda jahil di hadapannya ini terlihat _so-damn-handsome _atau semacam itu. Padahal pakaian Sebastian didominasi warna hitam, tapi tetap saja terlihat _sparkly. _Aih, pakaian mereka terlihat senada. Sama-sama s_kinny jeans _hitam, _converse_ dan kalung rantai. Oww...

Sebastian sendiri agak kaget melihat pakaian mereka, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi melihat penampilan Ciel. Kelewat manis—seperti biasa—dan keren gak tanggung-tanggung. Untung Sebastian berhasil tahan tidak ngiler, tapi rasa-rasanya dia harus tutup hidung sebelum mimisan dengan tidak elitnya.

Habis ... Ciel terlalu _gorgeous_! Gara-gara _skinny jeans _yang dia pakai, Sebastian jadi bisa melihat kaki Ciel dengan sebegini jelas. Ramping, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi proporsional. Sebastian jadi ingin me—

—heh! Berhenti berpikiran "unik", Sebas.

Di lain sisi, Ciel mulai menyadari kepribadian Sebastian. Berantakan dan agak 'nakal', ditambah sifatnya yang mendadak jahil. Padahal waktu menjebak Alois dan Claude, Sebastian tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang suka menggoda. Tapi semenjak tadi siang, sifat aslinya itu keluar dan ditunjukkan pada Ciel.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" Ciel mendelik tajam, tak lupa bermimik kesal dan empet habis-habisan. '_Enak saja memujiku manis! Aku jadi terlalu senang, tahu!_'

Senang?

"E—eh?"

Sebastian mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ciel. Si manis _tsundere _idola kita semua itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng imut. Melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu ... Sebastian jadi ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Aduh, kenapa bengong, sayang? Terpana karena hari ini penampilanku terlalu tampan? Jangan begitu, kau juga manis kok."

PLAK!

Refleks, tangan Ciel menampar pipi Sebastian. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup mengagetkan. '_ I didn't see that coming..._'

"Aduh, kenapa aku ditampar? Malu, ya kupuji manis?" Sebastian kembali menyeringai jahil, sambil menatap wajah Ciel yang merona cantik. Padahal Sebastian sudah ingin menggodanya lagi, tapi keburu terputus teriakan maut Ciel yang menyaingi tangisan bayi.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU, BODOOH!"

"Ahaha, iya, iya! Sudah, cepat naik!"

**.**

**.**

"Wahaha! Lalu, kau tahu selanjutnya dia bilang apa? Dia bilang wajahnya terbakar di kulkas!" Kata Ronald dengan jenaka, mengakhiri leluconnya pada para gadis yang mengerumun. Semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pesta yang digelar Ronald sangat meriah. Padahal sekarang belum sampai pukul setengah delapan, tapi orang-orang sudah berdatangan. Meski dari teman-teman dekat Ronald sendiri, yang datang baru William dan Grell—entah bagaimana caranya, mereka datang berbarengan. Grell dengan santainya mengumbar bahwa mereka berangkat bersama, sedangkan William terus menyangkal dengan dingin. Pasangan aneh.

Ronald celingak-celinguk ke arah kerumunan orang. Tepat pada saat matanya mencapai pintu masuk, terlihat sosok Claude dari sana. Ronald melambai tanda bahwa dirinya ada di situ, Claude mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa dekat Ronald.

"Lho? Kau tidak sama Sebas?"

"Tidak. Katanya dia pergi bersama seseorang."

Seketika itu juga, keadaan di sekitar mereka menghening. Claude dan Ronald langsung melihat sekeliling, semua pasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, suasana riuh kembali.

"Sebastian sudah masuk?"

"Dia sudah pulang dari California?"

"Apa? Dia bersama seseorang?"

Ronald menepuk jidatnya, lupa kalau mereka ada di tengah keramaian. Claude juga tidak ingat bahwa Sebastian adalah topik terhangat pembicaraan orang-orang bulan ini. Tapi saat suasana sudah _chaos _begini, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menghela napas. Prihatin atas nasib yang akan diterima kawannya saat muncul nanti. Sebastian pasti terpaksa menggelar konferensi pers kilat nanti.

"Ronald! Claude!"

Merasa terpanggil, mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara halus tadi. Alois dan Lizzy melambai pada mereka dan berjalan menghampiri. Dengan akrab, mereka duduk di sofa itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Aku sudah menunggu kalian! Tapi, mana Ciel? Aku kan sudah menyuruh kalian mengajaknya, soalnya aku tidak sempat mengajaknya langsung." Protes Ronald.

"Ihihi, dia pasti datang kok! Bersama Sebastian!"

Perkataan riang Lizzy kembali mencuri perhatian orang-orang di sana, terutama para kaum hawa. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sambil berekspresi tak suka—meski banyak juga yang langsung memasang wajah cerah. Lizzy meneguk ludah.

"Ciel? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Ooh! Ya ampun, cowok ganteng sama cowok imut? Kyaa~"

—err, untuk yang terakhir itu ... apakah ada yang merasa familiar?

"Umm ... mereka kenapa?"

Seakan menambah kekacauan ruangan penuh jeritan ini, pintu depan kembali terbuka. Dan saat itu, mulai terdengar jeritan-jeritan _fangirls _dan sedikit desahan kecewa.

Oke, bayangkan saja. Seorang Sebastian Michaelis—pemuda super-ultra keren—dan Ciel Phantomhive—penjelmaan bonekaidaman dengan wajah imut-imut—muncul di depan pintu rumah yang kau kunjungi. Bersamaan, sambil mengobrol akrab dan bertatapan. Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa kau pilih—menghela napas kecewa karena incaranmu diambil, atau berteriak kesetanan karena melihat pemandangan manis itu. Saya pribadi memilih opsi kedua.

"Suit, suit~ Waduh, dua sejoli ini! Kalian membuat orang-orang iri, tahu." Kata Alois agak keras, memastikan semua orang dapat mendengarnya. Sebastian dan Ciel hanya bisa terheran-heran, apalagi dengan tatapan memuja dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"_Welcome back, _Sebastian!"

"Cie, yang baru pulang udah bawa pacar~"

"Oleh-oleh, woy!"

Sebastian dihadiahi belasan pertanyaan, dia menjawabnya sambil tetap berjalan santai. Ciel yang memang kurang menyukai keramaian, berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Apalagi dengan siulan menggoda dan komentar-komentar jahil yang ditujukan padanya, Ciel mempercepat langkah.

Mereka berdua bergabung bersama Ronald dan Claude di sofa. Lama-kelamaan keadaan membaik kembali dan semua orang kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Yah, meski masih ada satu-dua orang yang menatap mereka sambil cekikikan, yang penting sudah kembali normal.

"Mereka kenapa tadi?" Tanya Ciel, sedikit berbisik. Takut-takut mereka dengar dan merasa tersinggung.

"Ehm, mungkin mereka iri karena aku berhasil mengajak pemuda semanis Ciel ke sini?"

Aih...

Lizzy dan Alois kembali memasang tatapan memuja, sedangkan Ronald dan Claude perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

"Wow, Sebas ... dapat gebetan, nih." Kata Ronald sambil menaikkan alisnya jahil. Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil menjawab dengan bangga, "Iya, dong."

Ciel? Hohoho, jangan tanya. Wajahnya sudah sewarna rambut Grell, dia hanya terus-terusan menunduk sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Ya iyalah, laki-laki tulen mana yang tidak kesal mendengar perkataan-perkataan seperti itu, coba?

Yah ... meski kalau mengaku laki-laki tulen, yang seharusnya dilakukan Ciel adalah membalas dengan lantang—bukannya menunduk malu begitu!

Menyadari hal itu, Ciel menegakkan punggungnya dan bersiap membantah. Namun belum sempat dia membuka mulut, terdengar jeritan memekakakkan telinga tak jauh dari mereka.

"KYAAA! ITU KALIAAN!"

Semua kepala langsung menoleh pada asal suara edan tadi. Saat itu pula, mata Sebastian dan Ciel membelalak.

Tidak salah lagi, itu si penjaga kasir ayan waktu itu!

"Ah, Yuki? Kenapa tiba-tiba berte—"

"WAA! Kalian tambah cocok saja! Bahkan baju kalian senadaa~" Omongan Ronald terpotong begitu saja oleh gadis alien itu. Dia berlari dengan riangnya ke arah Sebastian dan Ciel yang duduk berhadapan. Dengan tatapan memuja dan _handphone _dalam genggaman, Sebastian dan Ciel terbawa ke ingatan beberapa hari lalu. Mereka meneguk ludah.

"Kau kenal mereka, Yuki?" Tanya Ronald.

"Iih, bukan sekedar kenal! Mereka IDOLAKUU!" Dengan jeritan hiperbol, Yuki mulai memotret sana-sini. Alois dan Lizzy yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara dibuat bingung. Idola?

"...Ron? Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sebastian, ragu.

"Bukan sekedar kenal. Dia sepupu temanku."

Saat itu, Sebastian dan Ciel ingin sekali pergi ke tembok terdekat, menabrakkan kepala mereka di sana. Sementara si Yuki, dia masih tertawa autis melihat pasangan manis yang selalu dia khayal-khayalkan tiap hari.

Aduh, enaknya jadi Yuki. Bisa dengan _live m_enyaksikan adegan mengundang para _fujoshi_. Seperti saat ini, Sebastian dan Ciel melempar tatapan pasrah sambil menghela napas bersamaan. Sebenarnya itu tindakan biasa, tapi tetap saja mengundang jeritan tertahan saat tatapan mereka beradu.

Intinya, sisa pesta itu dihabiskan dengan mendengar curhatan Yuki tentang kejadian di mini market. Awalnya yang mendengar hanya mereka-mereka saja, tapi lama-kelamaan orang-orang kembali mengerumun dan ikut mendengarkan. Ditambah Sebastian yang mulai menikmati digosipkan bersama Ciel, menambah keramaian pembicaraan mereka saja.

"...pokoknya, mereka itu maniiis sekali! Kalian harus lihat! Cara si _seme_ menatap _uke_-nya itu bikin _melting_~" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yuki jingkrak-jingkrak histeris. Dia memperlihatkan koleksi foto-fotonya di TKP, tanpa terlewat satupun. Orang-orang yang ada di sana ikut menjerit-jerit. Pestanya berubah jadi ajang mendengar dongeng yang dibawakan si gadis setan.

Yuki sendiri memang salah satu teman Ronald, temannya saat _elementary school_. Meski mereka beda sekolah, mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial. Yuki menjadi pekerja _part time _di mini market itu untuk mencari uang tambahan. Untuk apa? Membeli _merchandise _anime shounen-ai—terkadang, yaoi. Dia memang maniak, kelihatan dari selera _fashion-_nya yang hancur lebur. Masihkah ada anak muda zaman sekarang yang pakai daster _pink_ selutut dengan stiker bunga-bunga untuk pergi pesta? Gila.

Pokoknya, pestanya berjalan menyenangkan. Yah, mereka sih enak. Ciel? Dia sudah mau mati sekarang. Dia ingin buru-buru menghilang dari sana, malu. Jujur saja, dia lumayan senang karena nyatanya Sebastian terlihat _fine _saat ini. Itu artinya Sebastian tidak keberatan.

Ciel mulai merasa lemas seperti sebelum-sebelum ini. Wajahnya dijamin aneh, dia harus kabur sekarang.

Dia bangun dari sofa dan bertanya letak kamar kecil pada Ronald. Dia menuju ke sana diiringi kata "Cie" atau siulan dari teman-teman. Makin cepatlah dia berjalan.

Sesampainya di toilet, dia buru-buru berkaca. Yang Ciel lihat di sana adalah sesosok pemuda manis dengan pipi semerah apel. Ciel hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku ... suka dia, ya?"

"...dia siapa?"

Ciel berbalik dengan cepat. Suara itu ... Sebastian!

"Ma—mau apa kau!?"

"Enggak ... habis pintunya tidak dikunci, aku masuk, deh." Kata Sebastian, ringan. Dia tidak tahu efek yang diakibatkan. Tulang Ciel serasa lumer, dia harus menopang tubuhnya di dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Nafasnya memburu gugup.

"Aah ... pasti aku, ya?"

O-M-G.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:**

Oke, silakan tampar, cincang, atau kubur saya hidup-hidup.

Ada yang bisa mengingatkan, kapan terakhir saya mengupdate fic ini...?

MAAAF! *sujud*

Aduh, mood saya down sehabis ujian. Well, tapi saya mau berterima kasih! Berkat doa temen-temen, saya rangking satu lagi~ Makasih banyak doanyaa *salamin satu-satu* Dan saya akan memberikan berita yang—menurut saya—gembira. Dengan ini, saya dengan resmi memberi label ROMANCE pada fic inii! X) Saya sudah memutuskan, mari masukkan banyak adegan sho-ai SebaCiel~ Kalo perlu, yaoi sekalian. I'll give you lemmonade, siapa yang mau~? #eh

Lupakaan XDD Atau ada yang mau lemon beneran? Aduh, cuma bercanda setengah serius kok! Gak bakalan pindah rated, cuma berubah dikit jadi T+ #dibakarguruagama

Lupakan curcolan di atas, gak ada yang bener. Tapi bener #duak

Yuki berulah lagi~

Saatnya balas review!

**Aoi is Blue**: Aduh, memang harus TBC, sayang xD Aduh, maaf, ya! Kalau sekarang gimana? Adegan yang kamu tunggu udah muncul beluum? Amiin, makasih banyak! Berkat kamu saya jadi semangat lagi! Iya, ya? Langsung yaoi aja sekalian, yuk! *mesum mode* Ini updatenya, spesial untuk kawanku ini~ :DD

**Cloud: **Then, here it is! ;)

**KuinPhantomhive: **Maaf, belibet ya? :'( Ehehe, makasih! This is the next chapter, mind to RnR again? ;)

**Jamcomaria: **Reaksinya, tuh! Dia terbakaar *apaan maksudnya?* Memang, dia itu sudah melewati batas keimutaan X) Ini udah update! Maaf lama, ya. Makasih ^^

**voly ichi yama: **Lanjuut! Iyaa, pasti saya buat! Amiin, makasih banyak! ^^

**Raineze: **Hah, permintaan maaf baginda tak hamba kabulkan :P Hehe, yupyup. This fanfiction officially—?—becomes sho-ai! Ini udah update. Mind to RnR again, Lady? xD

**Ayaka Aoi: **Salam kenaal! Aduh, gak masalah kok dari fandom apapun :DD Makasih! Aduuh, gak gitu juga kook #fly. Benarkah? Saya berhasil mengubah straight-lover jadi penyuka slash~ #digiles. Hehe, belum adaa. Kalo sekarang? *ketawa nista* Maaf ya, gak bisa cepeet. Sudah saya usahakan! Makasiih! ^^

**aster-bunny-bee: **Salam kenal juga! :D Aduuh, makasih banyaak. Beneran, saya sama seneng malah kalau ada 'mahluk asing' masuk ke sarang mahluk asing juga. Kita bisa bikin ikatan mahluk asing nih #ngaco. Ini updatenya! Makasiih! :DD

**Farenheit July: ** Huwaa... jangan bilang gitu... ini masih sarat kesalahaan *terbang dan gak balik-balik* Ada dong, di chapter ini ada kan? ;D Lanjuut. Mind to RnR again?

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant: **Aah, benarkah keren? Gak juga... *pingsan saking senengnya* Iya dong, dia dag-dig-dug-duar :D Update dataang. Mau mencicipi? ;) Makasih!

And~ For all **silent readers **(kapan kalian jadi noisy readers? X)), semuanya yang **nge-fav**, **alert**, dan **menunggu** fic ini! MA-KA-SIH!

Polling again: Cute or hot momments? #slapped

Chapter depan, saya update pertengahan Maret!

_So..._

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**.**

**Jakarta, January 25****th **** 2013**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
